Paranormal Encounter
by One for Inspiration
Summary: After his secret is exposed to his parents, Danny's parents take them on a week long international trip. They make a stop in England. One of the places they stop at is the same destination and time as the quidditch world cup.  Ch. 8 altered.
1. Chapter 1 A new year

This story takes place after Urban Jungle and around year four at the quidditch world cup. AU Danny's Secret is revealed to his parents they accept him for who he is and as apology they decide to go to Greece for a vacation. Jazz, despite her parents obsession for ghosts is actually in compliance with this plan.

It was a few days since Danny had stopped undergrowth from taking over the globe. Tucker, through some odd incident was able to cut six lawns in order to raise 30,000 dollars which he decided to split between Sam, himself, and Danny. Meaning that they got 10 K each.

Mr. Lancer being the English literature lover that he was decided to have a little fun with his students. Danny could hear his speech in his head as he patrolled the town.

Flashback:

"_Okay class" Mr. Lancer said after being annoyed by the class talking about their summer while he was trying to teach class. "Since everybody is enjoying talking about their crazy adventures they had over summer vacation I'll allow you all to have another crazy adventure". _

_The whole class cheered while Sam, Danny, and Tucker looked pale. Knowing Lancer who knew what he had up his sleeve._

"_Your crazy adventure will entail" … he looked proud for once the class looked willing to do a fun assignment. But alas it was not to be. He continued "Reading Lewis Carol's 'Alice in Wonderland' and typing out a four page summary on the entire book." _

_Instantly everybody's hopes and dreams of a fun adventure shattered like china crystal. The three trio were most likely going to have nightmares, especially Danny. The book reminded him too much of his experience with Freakshow and the reality gauntlet. _

End Flashback

"Well it can't be too hard you know" Tucker said trying to lighten the mood. "Disney did make an animated movie loosely based on it remember?" "Tucker I hated that movie" Sam retorted "Now that you brought that up I may have to watch it AGAIN."

"While I may have seen the thing Tuck all of these new ghost attacks combined with this assignment, I'll have a hard time keeping my head straight." "Hopefully Dash won't take his anger out on him.

"FENTINA!" A voice suddenly yelled.

Danny facepalmed himself. "Speak of the devil". He said as Dash to his predictions stuffed Danny into a locker.

"You might want to read ahead a little bit this time during your break man". Tucker if I can I will. Danny thought mentally the ghost attacks left him little time for a real break and the Box ghost and Skulker didn't help.

Immediately he gotten started on reading thankfully he spent almost an hour total the whole day with no ghost attacks. "I must be lucky today and I am almost done." 'this is a first.'

His ghost sense went off later after school where he encountered Skulker shooting a missile at him. Danny quickly evaded that thing and dove straight into an alley.

"I'm going ghost" he cried as the rings transformed him from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom. "Skulker I am really not in the mood to be fighting you today. School work needs to get done you know." The hunter was relentless.

"Don't think so whelp, I will have your pelt at the foot of my bed". "Seriously dude. Eeww."

The fight lasted for several hours into the evening till Danny was tired not only from avoiding Skulkers attacks which he gotten hit a few times but he was trying to get property damage as minimal as possible.

Fed up and exhausted he decided to end this. Something happened as he thought about being right in front of the hunter and the next thing he knew he was there. 'Teleportation already? He smiled to himself. Quickly getting up close to the hunter and charging his hand up in ecto energy he proclaimed to Skulker: "As the red queen would say when she was angry 'OFF WITH YOUR HEAD' he used his hand to slice off a surprised Skulker's head off his body where the rest of it fell into a dumpster.

"You idiot do you know how long that's going to take to clean"? "No but tell Ember I said Hi will ya?" He threw the little green blob into one direction and kicked the head to another section of the town.

"That ought to give me a few hours". He slapped himself "Why didn't I think of that before."

Flying back to his home in exhaustion he thought to himself 'I need to give myself some time away from the books.'

He flew home from an exhausting dual in his latest battle against Skulker. Walking into the door he forgot to change back into Danny Fenton when the alarms in the house went off. His parents were quick to react to the alarm saying there was a ghost in the living room. Desperate Danny tried changing back to Fenton, but he only got halfway before he realized that his parents witnessed the rest of the shift. Frightened he ran up to his room and locked the door. Distraught, he threw himself onto the bed, thinking to himself that it was all over for him.

Down in the living room, his parents were dumbfounded once they learned that their son and the ghost child were one in the same. "Jack, did you see…?" "I can't believe he, he, he was Phantom?" "How could we have been so stupid?"

They sat on the couch wondering how they were going to get through this for several minutes till Jazz came home when she noticed the alarms and her parents faces. Knowing that it didn't look like anything good she approached them cautiously.

"Mom, Dad, is everything okay?"

"Jazzie, you might want to sit down for a little bit." Her dad advised her. Curiosity got the better of her. "Why haven't the alarms been reset?"

She didn't really care much about the equipment but she did know how much pride that her parents took in with their inventions. "Jazz," her mother started crying "your brother…" Fear filled Jazz's face, as she knew how enthusiastic that they were about Danny's ghost half.

"Where's Danny"? she cried. "In his room, Jazz he and Phantom were…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. "and we, we kept" she was suddenly sobbing uncontrollably.

"You kept hunting him even though he was Phantom this whole time. Now you know why he never told you." She sat down next to her parents in order to sort some things out. "You know very well that while it may be our secret as in danny's sam, tucker and my secret, basically its his secret all on his own." "He only tells those who he feels that he can trust." "During the time you guys hunted ghosts he only wanted to try to have as much of a normal life as he could. However, because of the constant ghost attacks that has been severely difficult for him to do. As such his grades had been slipping because they also showed up at school and in the evening!"

"If only we knew about this sooner." Jack moaned. Then his face lit up, in turn Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"Jazz we need to talk to Danny. You think he's still in his room Mads?"

Jazz shook her head. "Generally if he's upset or tired he'll go for a flight, but you'll be lucky if he is still in his room."

They both checked his room first and to their surprise he was still there. "What now he mumbled to himself but his mom heard it. To tell the truth even she was having trouble in figuring out what to say. So she took a deep breath and spoke to him. "Danny can we talk?" That is if its alright to you".

"Whats there to talk about you know everything don't you." His father was the one to reply this time. "No son we don't know everything but after that attack by that plant ghost earlier this week, we want to at least give you a chance to explain after all you did save all of our lives."

Danny half heartedly looked at them. "What do want to know?" "How did this happen?" was the main question that his mother had asked. He divulged everything that he remembered regarding the accident and then his friends and sisters roll in ghost fighting. He neglected to inform them about Vlad. Whether or not they wanted to know about him or not would have been too much for them to handle. Of all the things that were painful for him to mention, the one that hurt the most was how he never wanted anybody else to get hurt which was why he mainly fought alone. Letting his parents know would have a lot of ghosts attack them no matter what kind of experience they had.

"Danny," his mother began "Nothing we can do at one time can absolve everything that we have done to you in the past year." "Your mothers right son, you think it might be alright for the school to let you and Jazz off for a week? I know its during school year and all but you need to recooperate". "Jazz would you come up here please."

His sister walked through the door where she joined in the conversation. She thought that it would be a good idea to take a break from all this ghost hunting for a while.

He decided that he would ask Frostbite if he could borrow the infimap. He thought out loud when he said this.

His parents and Jazz asked about the infimap which intriqued them all, however Jazz advised her brother to get schoolwork for a week and then make preparations to leave.

Getting permission from the principal was difficult considering Danny's record but after a little bribery with the money they gave them, Danny and Jazz were free for a while. However, she warned him of the absentee days that Danny was allowed no more than seven otherwise he would have to repeat the year he was in.

They used some of the money to get express passports and Danny got the infimap from Frostbite to prepare for their trip. Frostbite was a bit hesitant on the maps current use but when Danny told him the story regarding the revealing of his secret to his parents the leader of the Far frozen understood.

At Danny's advice, his father locked the portal and put a shield around the house so that intangibility wouldn't work and neither would breaking in as the weapons defense system would be rigged to activate upon entry. Taking a look at the map Danny asked his parents where would be best place to go.

Jack said that he wanted to go to a place near his relatives in America, but Maddie reminded him this was Danny's trip. She advised Athens Greece as Danny was indeed a fighter who brought people together in order to accomplish a goal. This was similar to the Olympic games which originated in Athens and to today people from all over the world participate in the Olympics.

After some thinking Danny eventually agreed. He took a look at the map again and informed his parents that the quickest way there involved stopping at two locations near the capital of Europe near an airport and the second being the middle of nowhere in Europe which would give them almost a full day before they had to get to the portal that would lead to Greece.

Packing a few more materials he and the rest of his family got ready to leave for Europe as their first stop. What they didn't know was that something was going on there at that time, something similar to the Olympics, and something that they were not supposed to see….

At the Burrow, a group of people that most would consider challenged (and not the physical type) were attempting to get ready to attend a special event. One that only came every few years. These people referred to themselves as wizards.

Red head teens were berating their brother about the time he spent working "Geez Perce, couldn't you at least lighten up a bit, I know you have that cauldron essay but…" "At least take some time to enjoy your favorite sport" the other added in a taunting manner.

The Weaselys and a couple of their youngest son's friends were getting ready to attend the Quidditch World Cup. A sporting event played by witches and wizards. "Fred George, I need to get this thing turned into my employer Mr. Crouch by the beginning of next week. So I would appreciate it if you at least calmed down all of you and let me work!"

Outside Bill the eldest son was battling with Charlie using old wooden tables for their own fun. Bill mentally scoffed at his sibling's remark to his younger brother's remark to his siblings 'recluse much mate' he thought.

Later that evening the whole family along with famous fourteen year old wizard Harry Potter and close friend Hermione Granger were discussing the outcome of what the World cup might be.

Percy on the other hand had little taste for athletic sporting events. As he and his father were currently on speaking terms regarding Ludo Bagman and Barty crouch.

Arthur weasely was involved in a discussion on how the security of the cup should be held. While Percy admitted that the location was safe from muggle eyes he didn't exactly trust Ludo Bagman who was once one of the best players for Britain. He was more interested in the hype for the sporting events themselves rather than the security of them.

The following morning the group had to wake up early in order to walk to their destination so that they could make their way to the Portkey that would take them to the destination of the world cup. Some of the group were complaining because the eldest three sons could apparate to the World Cup.

"Mom why can't you side alongside apparate us? From what I hear dad say '_some muggles actually let their children drive before their legally allowed just to get experience'._ So can we"?

Mrs. Weasely gave her son a stern look before answering him. Ronald Weasely just because muggles do it doesn't mean that we have to. Besides I will not risk my children become splinched on their first experience.

Ron heavily complied as he and the rest of the trio trudged up stoatshead hill in pure exhaustion. Harry despite only recently learning what apparition was was more than willing to give it a shot just so as to get there quickly and go back to sleep.

"Mrs. Weasely whats the legal to test for apparition"? The woman turned a slight hint of red as she narrowed her eyes to look at Harry. "The legal age is sixteen or seventeen I'm sure. And don't get any ideas Fred and George Weasely. Ron that same thing goes for you and Harry".

Once they reached the top of the hill they met Amos Diggory and his son Cedric. "Mr. Weasely what a pleasure to see you and is that?.." 'Harry Potter' he mouthed. Cedric not to mention Harry were embarrassed to be referred to in such a manner when Amos brought up last years quidditch event of his own son competing with Harry and winning.

"Mr. Diggory are you really sure that's necessary?" Mr. Weasely hated it whenever people try to rub achievements in other people's faces.

"Sorry Arthur but its interesting to hear my son beat the boy who defeated you-know-who!" The twins interrupted before things got out of control. "well this reunion is touching and everything but should't we all you know get to the World Cup before their completely filled up and everything." They both asked.

"Your right" Cedric said and Mr. Diggory gestured to everyone to touch the portkey an old boot.

Harry who never experienced a Portkey in his life did as he was told and touched the old thing at the same time as everyone else. Instantly a suction around his waist grappled him. He felt as if all the air was being drained out of him. When he touched the ground he caught his surroundings as people were being issued into tents and Arthur gestured him and his family to their assigned tent. Harry being felt downtrodden walked into the tent where he suddenly stood in awe as to the interior expansion of the tent accomidating all the people inside. " Oh man how I enjoy magic" he said in awe.

"Are you how do they say it Harry 'Ready to get this party started' Hermione asked him.

"You have know idea" he answered her in satisfaction.

After getting the Specter Speeder ready Danny made calls to his friends and informed them of the news. They were a little bit surprised at first of the events that occurred that night but shrugged it off as if it didn't mean much.

"What's going to happen about the ghosts Danny? You know we won't be able to handle them all the time." Sam asked him with concern.

"Sam worry, I'll give you all a couple of thermoses to capture the ghosts and some weapons to fight them with hopefully no strong ones will appear. And if you need me to fight call me I'll be there as quickly as I can be."

Tuckers eyes widened in surprise. "Dude have you really mastered that power already?"

Danny looked at his friend as he mentally scoffed "no Tucker it appeared around my fight with skulker yesterday. So I'll practice with it a bit. Okay"?

Sam his closest friend grabbed his hand and gently asked "Danny please keep safe okay?" Danny smiled

"I don't want to end up doing both my essay and yours you know." He laughed at this.

After a while he and his family were ready to go. In the afternoon, they got into the specter speeder and flew through a natural portal outside of town where they would end up near the airport in Great Britain. Danny and his parents quickly went into the American Embassy there to get their passports stamped. Their next location in Europe was a spot located in the middle of nowhere. Due to the time difference it was well into the evening. They debated on taking a little hike to try and get some exercise and stake out there till the portal to Greece opened up.

Getting out of the Speeder Danny went ghost and flew up into the trees where he saw a bunch of people getting around an incredibly large stadium in the distance. Thinking to himself that he would maybe check that out later he flew back down to his family to help set up a cookout.

(A/N) there will be another couple of chapters depending on the reviews I get and for the record urban jungle takes place around august from what I gather and school already started same as the world cup. However the schools in Europe don't start till September.


	2. Chapter 2 Vacation or not

Chapter 2

(A/N) I'd like to thank everyone who had reviewed this story so far and I would like to wish everybody a HAPPY NEW YEAR. I know this seems late but I wanted to add the next chapter to my other crossover story. This story by the looks of it is more popular than my other story and I would like for those who get to read it to tell me what I need to improve on there. And to answer MiriamI's question, Casper High School starts in early August as many schools in America start in that month. Now on with the story.

Harry and the group were becoming contempt at the temporary lodgings for the world cup, even if it was a little bit cramped. Mr. Weasley had to modify one of the campsite owner's memory in order to cover up evidence on the presence of wizards. Ron informed his parents that he was going to get some water from a tap. Though he was upset that they had to do some things the old fashioned way that muggles had to start a fire. "Dad, why can't we just use the oven to start a fire"? Mr. Weasley looked offended at the question, not only because of the rules that wizards weren't supposed to use magic in a muggle campground but because of his interests in muggles.

"Ronald, I know that you want to eat, but try to have a good time why don't you". His father retorted.

Outside various magical families were trying to become accustomed to using camping materials. Some were successful, others were in vain. "Wow I never would have guessed that so many wizards wanted to do things with magic rather than without it." Harry said bemused. While he may not have had any experience himself, he didn't mind using the non wizarding way to try and have a good time.

The three of them walked on a bit till they came up onto a bunch of green tents. "Wow, Harry said. "I've heard of the muggle phrase 'going green' but…" "Don't you feel that this is a bit too much." Hermione finished for him.

Ron looked puzzled. "Going green". "Ronald, you really need to become familiar with muggles using electricity." She answered having a resigned look on her face. "It means that muggles don't use as much electricity as the average individual."

Harry smirked at the pair, if she could, Hermione could easily teach Ron several methods of Muggle social communication as well. She in his opinion, may not have had the easiest social life early on but hopefully she could teach him one day to get by.

They came across their fellow classmate from Hogwarts, Seamus Finnegan. Apparently he and his family were supporting the Irish quidditch team and the ministry themselves didn't exactly approve of their choice.

After speaking with the Finnegan's they eagerly trounced off too where the Bulgarians were pitching their tents. An animated grumpy yet scowling face was moving on all of them. Harry didn't really know who that was but seeing that much of a facial image on many pieces of fabric almost severely reminded him of Lockhart and in Hermione's as well as many other's he turned out to be a fake and socially a narcissist.

They also got in touch with Harry's old quidditch captain and fellow player Oliver Wood. After catching up on some old times they learned that he was playing for Puddlemere United after he left school.

Walking on a little bit more down the road, the group met a few more people they had recognized such as Ernie Macmillan, and an old quidditch rival of Harry's Cho Chang; who also played as a seeker.

The trio passed a bunch of International wizards and witches either from America, Africa, Australlia, Norway, Russia, you name it.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to the campsite, they encountered Mr. Weasley who was behaving like a child in a toy store all over the concept of using matches of all things! Ministry officials Mr. Crouch and Bagman included were busy trying to sort everything out in order to get things ready for the hundreds of thousands of wizards trying to fit in the stadium. Things such as there not being enough seats to house everybody.

"I'll tell you this Barty it couldn't really hurt to tell his kids could it they practically know a lot about them anyway. Ludo as much as I would love to its best right now to keep the children in the dark on the matter. Ludo Bagman looked a little crestfallen.

"I'm afraid that I would have to agree with Mr. Crouch this time Ludo". A gentle voice of an old man coming from the shadows. "Professor Dumbledore!" Both cried in amazement.

"I knew that you enjoyed students playin quidditch back at your school but I never would have guessed I'd seen you here". Ludo said sheepishly trying to start up a good conversation with one of the most powerful wizards in history and failing miserably.

Dumbledore chuckled a bit albeit being a little amused at Bagman's silliness. Barty on the other hand actually scowled. In his opinion, Ludo needed to show a little bit more respect to Dumbledore.

"Oh its okay Mr. Crouch though I must say that you need to how to the muggles say it loosen up a bit."

Barty's face turned blush red as he shyed away in embarrassment.

"but all in all" he said as he continued, "the world cup isn't something that one would want to miss for the world." He added jokingly. "I look forward to this match may the best team win."

Harry Ron Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys got ready to head on off to the quidditch pitch to see the world cup. Hopefully everybody's patience would pay off. Ron bought a few things representing Ireland to which he regretted later when introduced to the wonders of omninoculars. Harry being the generous person that he was bought the group one pair each.

The minister of magic Cornelius Fudge gave his welcoming speech and thanked everyone for attending and without further ado he allowed the games to start.

Taking their seats in the upper balcony they listened as Ludo bagman announced the players for both Ireland and Bulgaria with his favorite which he shouted out the famous seeker's name last was "KRUM".

"Something tells me that this is going to be one heck of a game". Harry mentioned to the group. He had never really been to a quidditch game this intense before so there was no telling as to what they would see. He practically had to keep the omininoculars constantly pressed to his eyes just to see the action.

"You're telling me" Hermione admitted to herself. Even though she hadn't experience the game to this degree before even she was beginning to feel exciting. Though there was one thing that was one her mind regarding the safety of the audience.

"Ron what kind of broom is everybody else using?" she asked her red headed friend with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Firebolts," he said in a 'matter of fact' way "Why do you ask?"

"Harry was the only person at Hogwarts who has a firebolt right? If that's true then wouldn't the bludgers be set to match the speed of a firebolt as well"?

"You worry too much Mione'. Besides those things are only to hit the players in the air and no one else and if they did then they would be on the Ministry's head. After all they were the ones who did bewitch them not to harm the audience not us or a house elf."

They listened to the rest of the announcements as Ludo Bagman announced the arrival of both the mascots for the teams. Bulgarian officials brought in the Veela women to which many of the people in the stands were going gaga over. Apparently the vela seemed to be very impressive singers and dancers.

The Irish team brought in Leprachauns which in any case meant good luck to them. To everyones opinion, it looked like the odds would be in the Irish players favor.

The Fentons looked around to get their bearings. Jack the most enthusiastic of the bunch was this time shuddering with the sight of the environment. "Where, where are we?"

He asked everybody. "By the looks of things it looks like a moor." Jazz answered her father in amazement. "Moor". Danny asked. "What kind of word is that"? Obviously annoyed by her brother's smart remark "Honestly Danny you need to pay more attention to how people describe certain plateaus on the globe, though its not my favorite field, Sam herself described in better detail." she explained what a moor was. A moor was a vast wasteland that has poor soil and very few trees grow in that kind of land.

Danny thought back for a moment reflecting on his sister's words. The land did look a little bit like it came from a medival fairytail. Princess Dora's lair did have a similar background. Maybe this was a portion of Europe that held a lot of history. He would have to thank Sam when he got back to Amity Park. At that moment he mentally slapped himself, if his father ever learned that this place might have medival ghosts they might never leave.

Maddie was the next to speak up. "Regardless of the location, if someone were ask for us to leave here least I was able to transfer some of our money to British Pounds to pay for a ticket or an apology".

"Well we can at least try and make ourselves a meal. Dad did you pack any food?" Danny asked out of nervousness rather than excitement. He had enough of his parent's cooking to tread with caution, except this time he decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. Waited a few seconds, not much luck.

"Even better!" Jack declared enthusiastically. He opened a chest that had animated sausages growling from it.

Acting quickly, Maddie shut the chest to conceal the rabid wieners. Embarrassed, she apologized and brought out some fruits and vegetables that she managed to pack. These thankfully were not haunted.

"Heh", Danny admitted nervously, "maybe tonight we can have a no meat dinner."

Jazz was quick to agree.

After eating the group decided to pass some time by doing a few of the things they enjoyed on a daily basis. The portal to Greece did not open for another three hours so they had a little bit of time to kill.

Jack and Maddie were working on a new invention that was going in a new direction to combat ghosts. They were a collection of five bands one for the waist, two for the wrists, and two for the ankles. There were working on trying to figure out what some of the bugs were in the bands because apparently they wouldn't work very well on Jack yet for Maddie they worked like a charm. Danny offered to take a closer look at those bands and noticed that those bands looked extremely thin even for prototypes. Maybe in his opinion, they would only work on her, himself and Jazz due to the lighter amount of weight. His mom stroked her chin when she realized that he might be onto something. So they immediately set back to work on improving the bands.

Jazz was reading through one of her Psychology books for school. Unlike Danny she did not want to get to far behind.

Out of sheer worry for her brother's grades, she convinced him to bring his laptop. Not just to get his report for Mr. Lancer done, but to work on other stuff as well. When he got to the third page of his assigned report for Alice in Wonderland he decided to have a break and informed his family that he was going for a flight.

Concerned for his safety she advised him to try and keep a low profile and not be gone for too long.

Danny nodded his head and allowed the white halo rings to travel up and down his body. Transforming him from his human form to his alter ego form of Danny Phantom. He thought about that power he recently obtained from his fight with skulker. After a few tries he was able to master it and teleport over the specter speeder. Now for some distance practice. Thinking clearly about that cabin he recently saw when they first arrived he arrived at the campground. Thankfully everybody was contempt at staying inside and he didn't want to disturb their peace.

His thoughts drifted off to where that stadium was when they arrived. Curiosity got the better of him as he took off from the ground he shot towards where he had seen the stadium in the distance of the moor.

After flying low for several minutes, he got up to the base of the stadium where he was able to hear a chorus of people inside cheering some teams participating in a sport doing who knows what. Thinking it wouldn't hurt to check it out for a couple of minutes he flew up to the highest point of the stadium where he stared at the sight in front of him.

The stadium looked big enough to fit a small section of a university inside if they had wanted to. Why would people waste so much space? A red and green blur going past him gave him his answer. He saw different players going after each other in the air riding… 'are those broomsticks?' he thought to himself. 'Where exactly did we end up?' he asked himself in shock.

The trio were watching the quidditch players score goals and win for their teams. Ireland was dominating this entire match. The Bulgarian players were playing in vain just to try and get the quaffle back while Krum and Lynch were playing mind games with each other trying to take out the other player so that they could search for the snitch.

By dive bombing into the ground, Viktor Krum was able lure the Irish seeker Lynch into a false sense of security by making him believe that he had seen the snitch. Hopefully he could end this before Ireland got too far ahead. No such luck. To throw him off his back he attempted what Ludo Bagman declared the Wronski Feint. A trick to where seekers deceive the other in a dive bomb and pull up at the last second.

"Ooh that's got to hurt" Harry admitted.

The Leprachauns and Veela were starting to attack each other in order to win back some support. In a hidden half ghosts opinion, they were going to kill each other if something didn't happen. He was tempted to yell out but thankfully someone already got there and sorted it all out. Quite the opposite the referee they had started dancing to get the veela's attention. Someone had to go snap the referee Mustofa out of his trance and finally get things settled down. The game went on for several minutes before the Bulgarians were starting to get desperate.

"Blimey, what are they thinking". Ron shouted loudly enough to hurt Harry and Hermione's ears.

"Honestly Ronald if you could shout any louder, even the referee would be here already." Hermione snapped at him.

"I couldn't agree more, one could almost wake the dead with that volume." A new voice said out of nowhere.

The trio looked around and saw a glowing figure in what looked like a black and white jumpsuit with white hair.

"Who are you?" Ron asked apprehensively then looked down to see his feet were off the ground. His face started to pale. "How are you doing that?" He demanded as he drew his wand.

"Ever seen a ghost fly?" he smirked "and by the way you might want to calm down I think your shouting might draw a lot of unwanted attention".

"Ghosts are transluscent and etheral" Hermione said drawing her own wand. The rest of the group was oblivious to the fact that the trio was having a stair down with a stranger. Which in their opinion was probably dangerous.

"No need to get hostile, just a little curious." He admitted. Of course that didn't ease their conscious one bit. "By the way you said that ghosts are transluscent?" he asked looking at the girl with frizzled hair.

"All ghosts are!" she became even more apprehensive.

Danny smirked at her. "you got a lot to lean on ghosts and besides all I was curious about was their flying speed."

Hermione lowered her wand a bit. "Why"? "Just curious" she added.

Danny nodded.

Harry breathed easier. "You should know, any wizard would, those are Firebolts". "Fastest brooms ever made." He added proudly.

"Never heard of them." Danny added dryly.

"Muggle eh"? Ron snorted.

Danny raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Non-magical individual" he said in a grin.

He shook his head in annoyance. Danny noticed a ball coming at them at high speed and they were oblivious to it oncoming. His eyes widened in shock. The trio turned too late as the bludger came very close to ramming into Harry.

There were screams in the air as the bludger came toward the audience. Out of instinct, Danny placed his hand out catching the bludger as if it were nothing but a dodgeball used in gym practice.

Everybody was left speechless. "No,No no WAY" a pair of red headed twins shouted.

Thinking quickly Danny pushed it off lightly and did a roundhouse kick to send it back into the field and back into the game. A couple of officials were heading his way. He had to get out of here fast.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"Name's Phantom, Danny Phantom".

"Thanks and the answer was 150 mph."

Danny smirked before those officials could reach him. "That speed is slow compared to mine." He leaped off the stands and into the sky.

"Hold it right there!"

He gave them a laugh. "Later slowpokes." He went invisible as the wizarding officials were perplexed on where to find him. Let alone look.

Back in the stands Harry Ron and Hermione were dumbfounded at his last statement. "That speed was slow compared to mine". Hermione spoke up. "Just how fast could he go if he was telling the truth, you think."

"Its too bad we won't ever know Hermione." Ron said with a defeated look.

They turned back to watch the game. Danny was hanging upside down and invisible next to Hermione as he answered her question.

"275 mph and that was only three months since I checked." He said as he turned visible.

He waved mockingly at them and their surprised expressions as he thought about his family's location and focused. Before the official's stunning spells hit him, he already teleported in a swirling green mist out of the stadium to get back to Jazz. Leaving everybody baffled.


	3. Chapter 3 chaos

"Did any of you guys see that?" Harry inquired his two friends.

"I'd be yanked out of my allowance if I denied seeing a ghost disappear and to be able to apparate no less." "How can that be possible though, I thought the ministry made it impossible for anybody else to apparate in the stadium." Ron interjected.

"They shouldn't be able to Ron. Magical wards around this place are supposed to prevent any thieves from apparating and disapparating like that." Percy said with a baffled look. I am going to have to speak to Mr. Crouch about that after the match".

"Let's watch the rest of the game shall we?" Harry ended the conversation in a disheartened mood. He really wanted to find out more about that person. He said his name was 'Danny' but how do you find information on something like that muggle ghost. Guess he'll have to find out later.

The game got interesting again and nearly all of the hype surrounding that newcomer eventually died down. Ireland was starting to get way on ahead of the Bulgarian players. Ominocular flashes were flashing the entire game. Ludo Bagman's commentary was starting to carry a more depressing tone. The two Weasley twins made a wild bet with the crazy gambler before the game that Ireland would triumph over Bulgaria even if the Bulgarian seeker Krum got the snitch. By the looks of the game it looked like their predictions were starting to come true.

Lo and behold they did. Krum had become irritated by the way the game was going Ireland already had made at least ten goals in only fifteen minutes and Bulgaria only managed to score just one. Long story short, the score was 170 to 10. In order to preserve some of his and the team's dignity he decided to retrieve the snitch and end the game before it got too out of hand.

Everybody who supported Bulgaria was disheartened at the result except for the Irish supporters and the mascots. Leprechauns were actually jeering at the depressed veela who despite their good looks were walking out in droves. While Ludo Bagman was busy announcing the names of all the brave and courageous players who participated in the match, some of the Ministers of Magic were actually discussing the events of the match amongst themselves. Fudge found himself highly embarrassed.

"You mean to tell me that you found it funny just to watch me charade my whole conversation with you"? Fudge snapped at him outraged at the Bulgarian Minister's sense of humor.

"Vell, you got to admit, many o' your accomplices did find le little matter bit' 'FUNNY'."

Fudge recoiled a little. He knew that he would have a little chit chat with those people soon.

"Vy the way, I meant to say vhat was a pretty impressive fan down there in the British box. Almost wike actual veela, though without the glow of course."

"Yes, well". Fudge had to be careful on what to say as even he didn't know who that was, hopefully nobody dangerous. "It was a pretty interesting combination, looked like somebody really was a hard fan for veela enough just to get their attention." "People might be talking about this match for years though that fan, he might only get a few weeks at the most".

The Bulgarian minister of magic caught the uncertainty in Fudge's voice but decided not to press the matter.

"I certainly hope that everybody enjoyed the match, however I really need to get back to the school to prepare for the semester." Dumbledore spoke up to inform the men of his leave. They hated to see him go but they knew what was going on at Hogwarts later that year. "Take care, maybe I shall see you around there." The old headmaster gave a grandfather like smile as he bid them farewell and took a portkey back to the school.

"Enjoy your afterparties everybody!" Ludo Bagman's voice rang out to everybody near the commentator's box.

Barty Crouch caught Ludo talking to some teenage boys who had their hands outstretched like little tikes who wanted a piece of chocolate in a candy store. Crouch scowled at this little scene he was causing. 'Honestly Ludo when are you ever going to grow up'? 'You are not a kid anymore'. His face darkened as he remembered his family.

Meanwhile…

A white haired half ghost teen appeared a long distance away from the stadium as he looked around to get his bearings. In truth he was aiming for the area where the Fenton's were setting up their dinner.

'Whoo that was way too close. I might want to try and lay low around here for a little bit once I get back to Mom and Dad. Probably might want to practice a little bit more on distance.' He looked around to see the surrounding area then his face grimaced as he remembered. 'Aw man I've been gone way to long. Their probably worried and their starting to panic.'

Danny took off to the area in the woods where his family was set up. He arrived in only a couple of minutes to find out he missed out on dinner and his parents were already starting to panic. Jazz was doing everything in her power as a mature girl in order to calm them down. Danny decided not to scare his family anymore tonight and let himself be known to all who were present.

"DANNY" his mom and dad cried as they embraced him inside of a bear like hug.

"Whoa mom you don't need to worry about me to much alright besides I wasn't gone that long was I." He asked innocently.

"Little brother you have been gone for forty minutes almost. Nearly scared them half to death."

"Jazz, Jazz, remember I have gho-" . "I know Danny " his sister said interrupting his little excuse. "But just because you have those abilities doesn't mean you're invincible you know"?

"Alright Jazz how about we can get back to the thing at hand like what happened during my absence?" he asked sheepishly.

His father's cheesy grin was almost back on his face immediately. Danny knew most likely this would involve the improvement of his inventions, more correctly him and maddie's. "What do you think Danny"? Jack asked holding up what looked like a jumble up of the metal with green bands and dials on them. "we called them the Fenton Flight Bands".

'Couldn't he just call something without the fenton, ghost, or specter word involved in it?' Jazz thought as she placed her hand over her eyes.

He thought of a way to keep his dad happier even if it was temporary. "Well dad, how well do they function?"

His father's face fell a bit. "They still have the same properties but with progress we'll make them to lift even me!"

Danny chuckled a bit at his dad's enthusiasm. That would be a sight to see. His dad flying on his own. "Are we ready to head out?" he asked everyone.

"You're a little late for that Danny." He spun his head around to face his sister. "I just checked and the portal to Greece closed fifteen minutes ago."

Danny shook his head in disbelief. "Anywhere else?" he curiously asked. Jazz shut her book and looked at him in pity. "The next international portal leads back home".

"Amity Park." He laughed a bit. "No place like home huh?" nothing like a little bit of dry humor to lift your spirits huh? "When"

She gave him an odd look. "The next time is an hour and a half from now, so we might as well enjoy ourselves." Jazz admitted dishearteningly. This wasn't exactly her idea of a wonderful vacation.

"Come on sweetie. It can't be that bad." Her mother kept her cheery motherly attitude at all times though she had her moments when she became overprotective. Thankfully right now was not one of those times.

Danny spoke up. "There anything left?" he asked.

Maddie was the one to answer his question. "Other than the hotdogs we had," she shot an ugly look at Jack. "There's still some vegetables and some traditional trail mix if you want, sorry but its all we got".

He laughed at that. "That's fine I'm not really that hungry anyway. We can talk a bit about what we can do for the rest of the time okay?"

Unfortunately all they could do was do a little bit of homework away from home and within the next fifteen minutes Danny got his Alice in Wonderland essay finished. "Wow and no ghosts this time to disturb me while I work." This was in Danny's opinion one of the longest breaks he's ever had. Saving the work on his computer he shut it down and got a few minutes worth of rest.

Back in the Weasley campsite…

"Arthur I know that you want to go around and socialize with the muggles, but this is our family time, remember"? Molly berated her husband for his giddiness.

"Mollywobbles, you know that those who work in the ministry need to stay focused on the security even if it comes to speaking with the muggles." He reminded her as his face blushed red. She knew how much he enjoyed learning about muggle instruments and the many things they operate.

"Well I am gonna hit the sack". Ron said as he yawned. All that partying really wore him out. Well it was great while it lasted.

Hermione on the other hand was struggling to keep her eyes open and stay focused. While she was familiar with the way wizarding world ghosts existed and muggle ghosts were indeed somewhat powerful; she thought back as she remembered Myrtle, there was no way a ghost could be that strong. What was that boy's name? 'Phantom'? Pretty interesting name in her opinion, she would need to ask Nick about the concepts of Muggle ghosts when she got back to Hogwarts eventually she too drifted off to dreamland.

Harry and the others were not too far behind. He enjoyed spending the time that he had away from the Durselys. To him this was a paradise he didn't want to leave but all things like this need to end sooner or later.

Not much time had passed till the group woke up to hear people screaming with both of the Weasley parents ordering everybody out of the tent.

"What's going on?" Harry asked everyone.

"Don't ask right now Harry Dear! Just, EVERYONE GET OUT OF THERE HURRY!". Molly yelled at the top of her voice.

The group put on a jumble of clothes and exited the tent to a ghastly sight. Tents were on fire and people were screaming their heads off trying to make for the woods. The trio were trying to stay together but got separated in all of the chaos.

Harry heard his name called out several times as he scrambled to stay in contact with everyone. Gripping for his wand he found nothing but empty air. Thinking that he would worry about that later, he went to go after the Weasleys in the last place he had seen them. While running madly through the crowds he caught sight of people in long black robes shooting fireballs at tents and levitating people into the air.

The Fentons were getting ready to pack up to head home till they heard a people screaming. Maddie analyzed the situation, by the sounds of it the screams were getting louder and by louder they were getting incredibly close almost too close for comfort.

"Whats going on over there?" she asked to herself.

Danny and Jazz both stood up. However it was Jazz that spoke this time. "Lets not jump to conclusions people it can't be that bad, besides it only looks like a simple forest fire." She said gesturing towards the smoke.

"Yeah although I would love to help out Jazz going in there as Danny Phantom will raise a lot of suspicion. After all it doesn't feel like a ghost." Her brother answered as he himself spoke up. Unfortunately Jack only paid attention in a vague amount till he heard the word 'GHOST' as his face lit up. Picking up a blaster or two he charged straight into the woods towards the smoke.

"JACK, NO, KIDS PUT DOWN EVERYTHING YOUR DOING WE HAVE TO GO GET YOUR FATHER." Maddie yelled frantically at her to children. She quickly grabbed a staff and raced after him.

"Mom wait up!" Danny yelled at his mother as he ran to keep up. Jazz was already ahead of him. He would have gone ghost but this many people coming into this direction of the woods would surely expose them if they hadn't already. Finally he reached the edge of the tree line and stood shocked at what he saw.

There were people who were wearing long black cloaks holding sticks at a large number of people and levitating them in the air above the flames. What he saw next made his heart leap into his throat, his family was amongst them. He could practically hear there screams as he watched those people control them like they were puppets. To make matters worse he thought he heard someone shout some sort of gibberish 'MORSMORDE' and a green skull with a serpent glowing appeared in the night sky. This served to drive people into a further panic.

His fists clinched and fury building up inside and out of his body. He quickly evaded one of those shots and dove behind a tree.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE THINK RIGHT NOW, THIS KIND OF THING HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH!".

Danny allowed the white rings to pass over his body and change into his alter ego Danny Phantom. Flying out from the trees he flew into the inferno and saw many people trying to get away including those three from the stadium which he saw earlier. He could have sworn he saw his eyes widen in surprise when they met. But Danny didn't care. What mattered right now was his family's safety.

Two of the people yelled out what sounded like 'stupefy' and two small streams of red light careened their way towards him. Focusing a bit of power in his hand he swatted the two beams of red light like they were mild powered ectoblasts. A few people were actually staring and using their omninoculars to get footage of this event taking place. Reaching mentally into his body he brought up a different kind of power and used telekinesis on those people. Normally that power wasn't very strong and he didn't enjoy using his abilities on humans, but his family's safety was number one priority. In the situations he did use this power it was often weak and lacked focus but with the addition of his anger towards these people he brought the hammer down and swatted them away like insects. Some of them ended up crashing into each other with a sickening crunch. However when he did that his family started to fall into the flames. Thinking quickly he split himself into three and caught them. His father only got a couple of minor first degree burns and his mother escaped unscathed but his sister was the worst case. She obtained a few second degree burns.

Quickly reabsorbing the duplicates he addressed them. "I'm going to go do what I can to put out these flames in the meantime you guys head back to the speeder."

"DANNY NO" His sister cried but he had already shot off into the middle of the field. The blaze was starting to get out of control. He had to work fast. Thinking quickly, he grabbed onto whatever ice energy he could from his core. Bringing his hands together and combining that power with his telekinesis ability he yelled and released the burst of cryo ectoenergy. While this took a huge strain on his mind and body he took a look at his surroundings.

There were some remnants of ice but the majority of the flames were extinguished, but a few flames remained leaving little behind but cinders of wood and tent posts. 'hopefully everyone got out alright' he thought desperately. He didn't know if he could live knowing that people died because he didn't act fast enough.

The trio had their mouths gaping open while they observed the events unfold. "I thought only people strong as Dumbledore had that kind of power." Hermione said. "Apparently not". Harry countered.

Looking up into the sky he saw that the glowing green skull remained. "Only one last thing to deal with." He reminded himself as he took off towards the monstrosity in the sky.

Danny quickly got face to face with the image. 'This thing is like an eyesore, it has to go.' He had a little bit of power left and focused his green ecto energy and manifested a green dragon with his telekinetic powers. Danny focused on the mark and with his wail, disintegrated the thing.

Flying back down exhausted, he saw his family by the tree line. Annoyed he flew up to them. "when did you learn to do that Danny"? his sister inquired.

Danny narrowed his eyes at his family. "We leave now and talk later. Okay". They nodded their heads and turned to go back to the speeder, he was about to follow him when someone yelled out "Hey wait". Sounded like some kids.

Turning his head he caught sight of the three kids he saw earlier. They approached him cautiously as they had just witnessed what he had done. In the darkness they could see the glow of his hair almost rival that of winter snow. Hermione was left speechless. "Blimey, that was amazing you just took out those people like they were nothing." The red head spoke up. The brunette girl next to him thought he may have said the wrong thing because the stranger hung his head in shame.

"I never intended to kill them", he claimed but the boy with the black hair spoke up. "I don't think you did they probably just fled the place."

He perked his head up a bit. "Hope that's the case." He turned to leave.

"Wait who are you exactly?" Danny answered them with a mysterious response: "Be thankful you don't remember who I really am". He said as he turned invisible and left to go after his family. He found them back at the speeder.

He changed back to Danny Fenton and faced his family with a weary look. "You guys ready to head out? I'm beat."

"Yes Danny, Let's go home." Jazz admitted. She hated seeing her brother like this hopefully when they got back home they could give him something to help him recover.

The group filed into the specter speed and flew off to the location of the portal which would bring them back home. They arrived at the portal in a couple of minutes. The swirling green mass of ecto energy opened up and they crossed over to Amity Park.

The trio looked around at were the strange person was a few minutes ago. "Who do you guys think that was? And what did he mean by 'be thankful you don't remember who I really am?' sounds a bit fishy." Harry Potter asked his friends about the incident they had just witnessed. "Don't know mate wish I had my omninoculars would have come in handy".

"Honestly Ronald I hope you don't strive to be a reporter. The prophet has enough of those already."

They didn't go far till they heard a bunch of voices send out jets of red light at them. All of them ducked to avoid the jets of red light.

Barty Crouch and Amos Diggory came up to the three demanding which had conjured up the existence of the Dark Mark. Hermione's instincts kicked in when she told them that they didn't even know how to conjure it. She did say that what sounded like a males voice shout out the spell to bring it to the open and the direction from which it came at. "All of you with me!" Mr. Crouch barked at them. Begrudgingly they followed him along with Mr. Weasley who wanted to do everything in his power to keep his son out of danger.

They came across the area where Mr. Crouch's elf had admitted to finding a wand in the woods but all she did was pick it up in the woods. "Why not try and go after the perpetrator and bring him back here?"

The elf trembled a bit. "Sirs without knowing what he looks like or his name I's cannot bring him here." she said shaking in fear.

Mr. Crouch decided to give her one last shot "and what about the one who put out the fires and destroyed the dark mark could you go get him?" he asked coldly.

"I's seen the person but his power almost looks as if to surpass my own."

"Mr. Crouch if I may," The man rounded himself on her, his eyes dangerous with rage. "He said that his name was… what was it yes Phantom, Danny Phantom and that he was a ghost."

Crouch looked as if he could destroy something. "A house elf does not have the power to capture a ghost, therefore I have no choice but to let you go!" he tossed her a shirt and she started bawling her eyes out.

Hermione couldn't believe how cruel Mr. Crouch really was towards people. His own house elf no less!

"Oh dad, I don't know if this might help or not but I found an odd piece of Muggle technology on the ground, thought you might could tell what it was." He said as he handed his father the device.

Harry and Mr. Weasley looked at it in curiosity while Mr. Crouch and Mr. Diggory looked annoyed and walked off.

It was a few moments before anyone spoke up. "Mr. Weasley this looks like a firearm, or a gun of some sort but not like any I'm familiar with."

"You're right Harry its interesting alright", he accidently pulled the trigger and a green blast shot out from it and hit a nearby tree.

"What was that?", Mr. Crouch came running back to the scene.

"I thought this didn't interest you Barty?" Mr, Weasley teased him.

"Put it down" he snapped.

He did just that. Hermione took a closer look at the handle and noticed the word 'Fenton' carved into it. "Mr. Crouch, Mr. Diggory could you guys do a little research on two things at the ministry?

"If it may help with this mess yes". Mr. Diggory admitted.

"I was wondering if you could do some research on the names 'Danny Phantom' and 'Fenton' , Maybe they might be a wizard." Amos Diggory nodded off and the rest of the group headed back home.

Mr. Weasley dropped Hermione off at her parents house where she thanked him for the trip back. Apparation was not exactly the best way to travel in her opinion, neither were portkeys, but she kept those opinions to herself. Heading inside she spoke to her parents about everything that had happened at the world cup. Her parents were impressed but shuddered when their daughter brought up the fact regarding the pandemonium afterwards. The Ministry of magic in Britain really needed to get some of their priorities straight.

Using the internet connection she and her parents owned she looked up the name 'Fenton' if by some odd chance it was known amongst muggles. The results pulled out a couple of articles involving 'Ghost Hunting"? 'These people need an actual profession' she thought to herself. 'Their children seem normal. She caught a glimpse of the two in the photos. 'Hmm the girl looks similar to one of the muggles attacked but it was chaotic then so I can't be too sure.' She scanned a few more articles till one really caught her attention. "Danny Phantom saves town from Ghost King". 'WHAT GHOST KING'? NOW I'VE READ EVERYTHING.' She got the articles that she was looking for and printed them off. Putting the articles in a brown envelope she got Mr. Weasley's address for the ministry.

The next day, the owl that brought the daily prophet came by to drop off its paper on route. Scanning the prophet for the previous night's events, it spoke about the world cup, the results, the chaos that followed and apparently a lot of people got photos of that so called ghost asking for information regarding it. Quickly shutting the doors, she offered it a treat and asked it to take the tied envelope containing the articles to Arthur Weasley at the Ministry of Magic. While this owl belonged to the Prophet she didn't own an owl of her own so she paid it for the extra trip.

At the Ministry of Magic Mr. Crouch was getting nowhere in figuring out who this strange device belonged to. The name 'Fenton' didn't belong to any wizarding families so it was obviously a muggle name. This further complicated matters as muggles were not supposed to know of the wizarding world.

He was about to take a break when Mr. Weasley burst through the door with Hermione's letters in tow. His face showed a mixture of fear, excitement and adventure. "Mr. Weasley what is the meaning of this"?

"My apologies Mr. Crouch but as the head of the department of international magical corporation you might want to read these as they concern last night." He dropped the envelope onto his desk. Barty scanned the contents of the envelope and his expression became stony.

"Send for Albus Dumbledore immediatley, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory as well. We are going on an overseas trip to Amity Park."


	4. Chapter 4 Return Trips

I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed the story up to this point. I would also like to apologize for the wait. I have also decided to allow people to leave anonymous reviews now if they so wish. This was originally planned for one chapter but I think I'll leave the second part for later. Don't fret, though this was my longest chapter yet. Anyway on with the story.

Think your gonna tell him Sam? I think he might get a good shock in after his trip. His friends sam manson and Tucker Foley were walking down the sidewalk after a trip to the mall. Even though they had been in school almost a month Tucker wanted some new clothes. A new look could do especially for sophomore year. Sam's look hadn't really hadn't changed that much as she still enjoyed the goth look.

"I think he might find out sooner than we expected Tucker," she spoke as she pointed to the roof of Fentonworks. The speeder was already lowering itself into the basement through an entrance his parents installed.

"Wow their home early, want to bet that the country they went to didn't except them?" he joked as Sam elbowed him in the ribs.

"Come on I think we might want to go and see him. I am a bit concerned for him you know."

"You like him don't you?" he joked to her.

Sam's face blushed beet red. "I like him as a friend" she spoke up in a defensive manner.

"Yeah sure, seriously Sam you need to get him before you lose your chance like Valerie did."

She glared at him for that comment.

"I say we go check in on him." Tucker suggested.

"They just got back Tucker". Sam shook her head but he was already dashing towards the Fenton's front doorstep.

The red beret teen was more than eager to hear about what happened and what made them return home so soon. After knocking for a time the door opened to reveal Jazz.

"Jazz what's going on you guys got home earlier than expected. Did you guys have a little bit of trouble in Greece?" Tucker smiled and raised his eyebrow.

Jazz scowled as she looked at the guy. If only he knew what just transpired in the last couple of hours. Heck he wanted to know, he was Danny's friend, he should explain what happened better. "Why don't you two both come in and we can talk about it while we unpack. I'm still curious myself as to what happened over there and all he said was that it wasn't a ghost. Just to ease your curiosity Tucker, the portal to Greece closed while we were at a certain stop so we missed the thing."

"And the next one that opened led back here?" Sam asked after listening in on the conversation. Though something Jazz said made her uncomfortable. '_a certain spot'?_ What could have gone wrong?

"Yep and Danny himself is a little hesitant on telling us on what he saw as well, I want him to be able to open up to us more. Sure his secret may have been huge and all but this was just plain ridiculous."

"Why don't I have a little chat with him Jazz, I needed to tell him a little something as well."

The eldest Fenton sibling pondered a bit but decided to allow Sam to speak to Danny, after all, they have known each other for years and she was proven wrong before so it wouldn't really be a good idea to leap to conclusions such as the one she was thinking.

Jazz beckoned them inside where they found Danny and his parents unpacking their things.

"Hey Mom Dad, Sam and Tucker just walked in." Danny hurried downstairs once he heard his friends names. He was a little bit surprised that they had come in just when they came back.

Seeing his friends faces almost gave him instantaneous relief. After that fiasco in Europe, he needed some time to get things straightened out himself. Thankfully his friends were there to help.

"Danny" Sam cried as she rushed at him. To her he looked a mess, there were bags under his yes and the earlier rushing to get things sorted out in Europe also took its toll on his physical condition. Whatever it was that caused this.

"Dude you're a mess what happened to you." Tucker asked his best friend. Despite being a techno geek, he was a little bit familiar with the health of the human body a bit and by the looks of it Danny needed some sleep.

"Lets say it was a combination of racism, medival torture and abnormal all rolled into one." He stated.

"Come again?" Tucker asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Danny hated reliving that night. To him it was like seeing his family and friends back at the Nasty Burger with Lancer. Well better get situated as much as he could. "You guys might want to sit down this may take a while to sink in."

And he was right, the Fentons all had surprised expressions on their faces. Jazz especially. "No way they actually exist? Well now I know which country not to be filling out college applications to."

"Seriously though Danny, its not a good idea to keep something like this bottled up for a very long time."

"Lets just hope that they don't come here Jazz. Wizards in Amity Park? That's one of the last things we need right now. Another repeat of the reality gauntlet." He finished as he shook his head.

Sam spoke up this time. "Danny I wanted to tell you something that would excite you but judging from your looks you've had enough excitement for a while. We might want to head back home Tucker, schools in the morning and Danny try to get some sleep tonight you look like you need it." "If its at all possible try and be at school yourself Danny maybe Lancer can be generous if we turn in that essay, you did finish it right?" To her relief he nodded his head. That report from Lancer gave him a headache.

"Alright see you in the morning dude." Tucker said as he and Sam exited out the front door.

The Fentons decided to finish unpacking. Danny decided to print off the essay while it was still fresh on his mind. He packed it up and got ready for bed. He almost shut his eyelids till he heard his dad cry out "MADS, MY ECTO – GUN, ITS GONE!".

In the morning the three attended school. They were a bit confused as to why the Fenton's decided to return early. Mr. Lancer though confused was at the very least happy Daniel decided to turn in a complete essay.

His happiness didn't last long. Dash's happiness was present as well and it involved Danny getting shoved into a locker. Happy though he was at getting the assignment in, Danny was anxious to go home for the day. Near the end of the day, he remembered something.

"Sam, what was that thing you wanted to speak to me about?"

The goth looked at him with a sly grin. "I'll show you at the bell okay"? and that she did. The moment the bell rang and everyone even Lancer filed out, Sam threw her arms into the air and vines caught hold of the seams in the ceilings and walls. She got some resistance together then sprung herself out the chair did a flip and land like an experienced acrobatic. Danny and Tucker were clapping.

"Wow Sam, you actually retained the abilities you got from Undergrowth?" Danny asked out of excitement. His eyes as well as his friend's widened at the sight of Sam's usage of those powers.

"Yep, and you know what else, I can probably have some fun with Paulina." She said with a mischievous grin.

"Don't even think about it Sam". Danny chuckled. "I did my share of abusage of powers and look what happened." He looked back as he reminisced Sydney's successful attempt of overshadowing."

"Sure, though I'll be sure to practice with it on actual plants before fighting. You know what they say practice makes perfect." She and Danny laughed at that as the three of them headed out after everyone else.

"Sam, Tucker do you guys mind if I try something with my powers"? "I think this might be an interesting time to test it."

"Danny what are you guys talking about?" Tucker asked nervously.

"If he's going to try that I say go for it Danny". Sam interjected.

"Okay meet me in the gym you guys." 

They went to meet him as he was getting his backpack out of his locker when a blue mist came out. "Aw man, why now? Who is it this time". If it was who he thought it was, he took out the thermos just in case. 'Speak of the devil'.

"BEWARE FOR I AM THE –AAAHHHHHH" a blue light came and enveloped a blue skinned heavyset man wearing overalls was sucked into the thermos.

"You're a little late to be scaring people boxy." He put the thermos into the bag and went to the boys restroom to change. Flying to the gym, he met his two friends who were eager to see what he was about to try out.

"What kept you?" Tucker Foley taunted his friend.

"Tell you later when we're at the house." He said smirking.

"Danny your actually gonna try it?" Sam asked with excitement.

"Hang on tight". He warned.

Grabbing hold of them and concentrating on his room, they disappeared in swirling green mist and appeared two seconds later in his own room.

"We really have to try that more often, practice even". Tucker admitted "Look at you dude."

"That took a bit out of me, I admit."

Why don't we go ask your parents to see if we could use the lab as a training room sometime"?

"That's a great idea Sam" he phased through the floor with the two of them to the basement.

Meanwhile around the same time and earlier….

Why are you so worried Barty? Mr. Weasley looked a little uneasy at the head of international magical incorporation. Crouch's face was serious.

"Arthur, I am sure that you remember the children's description of the figure and his behavior."

"What about it Barty, I know that person may have been a little boastful but you shouldn't hold it against anyone just for saving a lot of people." Dumbledore tried calming down Mr. Crouch as much as he could unfortunately it looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"That's not the point Dumbledore. There were many things that happened at the world cup that were severely out of place. Not counting the death eater attack."

Amos was the one to speak up this time. "What do you mean by that?"

Barty huffed trying to catch his breath. "There were magical wards that prevented muggles from entering the stadium and by the children's description he didn't know about any of the wizarding world."

His words started to peak Mr. Weasley's interest. "Now how could a muggle get into the stadium if we did have all those wards?"

"Mrs. Granger said that the person identified himself as a ghost. Now ghosts could get in with permission, but ghosts DO NOT have those kinds of powers!" he snapped at the muggle loving wizard.

"Then why did you feel it was necessary to bring the three of us on this little trip with you Barty?" Dumbledore asked the elderly wizard.

"Amos Diggory is part of the department for magical creatures and while ghosts may not be alive they most certainly do not have those abilities let alone that much power. Dumbledore, many of these witnesses claim that he could almost very easily rival yours."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating, I wonder what he will be like if we meet him in person?"

"Just hope he won't be too hostile, the last thing that we need is the entire world knowing that wizards exist and we are heading into a muggle town no less, all the more reason that I asked Mr. Weasley to accompany us."

"Well I'm not sure if I am going to be much help this time Barty, while I may know little about firearms, I know even less about American culture. You do realize of course because of our limited knowledge of the muggle world, we're easily going to stand out?"

He made a valid point. While Barty could easily pass as a muggle, Mr. Diggory wasn't too far behind. Albus and Arthur on the other hand, most people would think people their age were colorblind. While the American Embassy of Magic would provide the two a way to blend in, they needed to remember to be on their best behavior just to look inconspicuous.

"That won't be a problem, I can make a couple of personal adjustments for Mr. Weasley and myself to hide from muggles till we reach our destination."

They went to the office of international magical transportation were they asked the secretary for the desired destination. She informed them that they would have to go to the Magical embassy of Britain in America, where they can be identified on who came through and when, and where they intend to go. The four wizards nodded and took the portkey straight to America where they arrived at said destination.

When they arrived they were asked the nature of their visit. Barty, identifying himself as Barty Crouch the head of International Magical corporation in Britain. He produced a copy of the Daily Prophet which entailed Danny's presence at the world cup and the Fenton ecto gun. The wizard at the front desk knew that America did indeed secure independence from Britain in the late 1700's but he could understand the situation as to the secrecy of the wizarding world. After explaining their intended destination to Amity Park to speak to the Fentons and the ghost known as Danny Phantom, he gave them permission to proceed. The man at the front desk immediately recognized Albus Dumbledore in his purple robes, he sighed once he remembered what the problem was. If Dumbledore was here, they must consider it pretty serious.

Like the rules with ties involving Britain and America, any harm done to muggles in America would start a political war, regardless of power. Also any people wishing to go to Britain, would need to stop by here to be approved of exiting the country.

Getting clothes for Arthur wasn't too hard. Just get him a short plaid shirt and jeans and nobody would think anything odd about him. Albus was another story unfortunately. Hiding that beard and his hat proved to be a bit of a challenge. They got Albus a stripped button down shirt and khaki pants to fit his size. Not exactly the best in his opinion, but it would do. He couldn't trim his beard so he had his hair in a ponytail and the beard magically shortened so as to not look out of place. Once the documents were approved of the four got on a bus to head off to Amity Park. Even though it was a four hour long trip and had to keep Mr. Weasley and Albus in normal muggle clothes it wasn't exactly the most comfortable ride there. Thankfully to Crouch's and Diggory's relief it was better than riding on the night bus by a long shot. Stan Shunpikes driving would easily land someone in the hospital. They arrived around in Amity Park around two in the afternoon. Where they had about an hour or so before the local school got out.

Deciding to browse around the incognito wizards figured they were on the wrong side of town. Mr. Diggory got really irritated "honestly couldn't muggles in America find an easier way to get around?"

"Mr. Diggory, why don't we just do something obvious," Arthur chimed in "Like ask someone for a map or ask for directions ourselves." He smiled.

Amos scowled at the red headed wizard. He would have liked nothing better than to punch the guy but doing so would bring unwanted attention. To make his attitude worse, Arthur had a point.

And unwanted attention they almost did get. At that moment the school bell rang and at least a hundred students filed out of the school bringing three of the wizards to hi alert. Albus decided to humor himself and be polite. Walking up to a brown skinned girl, he said that he and his friends were visiting the town and were wandering where they might find the Fenton residence. The girl knew all too well as this girl was Valerie Gray, Danny's previous crush. "Sure mister, go down this road about two miles and take a right you'll be there. Oh and sir". She smiled at the old man. "You won't be able to miss it."

Dumbledore thanked the girl as he directed the two towards the directed road. They grumbled a bit at having to walk the rest of the way there. He gave a sly look to the bewildered men. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

They walked the remainder of the way on the intended road. Barty and Diggory were about to give up when Arthur noticed a large metal structure on the roof. The two men gawked at the young girl's instructions. She wasn't kidding, a huge neon sign with the word Fenton labeled the place.

"Anybody willing to go in?" Amos asked the group.

"I believe to be fair, that the two of you should go in first, Arthur and I will stay out here if anything might happen." Dumbledore gestured to Barty and Amos. Barty and Amos couldn't believe what they were hearing. Albus Dumbledore, greatest wizard in the world actually wanting to stay behind on a visit. This wasn't like him and they were wandering if the American culture was starting to get to him. They knew for the sake of the magical world that it needed to stay secret.

"What are you saying Dumbledore"? Barty asked him. Not liking where this is going.

"While I might be more than willing to accommodate you in this meeting, I read in a muggle book a little saying and I think the same thing applies to these people."

"And what saying would that be Dumbledore." Arthur asked his inquiry of muggle tech also spanned into their excuses as well if only a little.

"Two is company Three's a crowd."

"Dumbledore, where did you read that from? that saying mainly applies to lovers". Mr. Diggory said blushing. "I see where you're coming from though seeing more than two would cause them to go on high alert and call for the authorities."

"Alright you and Arthur can stay out here while we handle this." Crouch said glaring at the two wizards.

He and Mr. Diggory walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

The three teens were down in in the basement talking to the Fentons about the flight bands they were working on. Jazz was up in her room doing some work and everybody else was busy trying to have a normal day.

Walking towards the portal, Danny was about to open it when his Dad spoke up. "Son, what are you doing?" He asked as Danny opened the portal. "Just an annoying excuse for a ghost being sent back to the ghost zone". He admitted as he opened the thermos to shoot the box ghost into the eerie green world.

Everybody heard the box ghost wail as he was thrown back into the place he so often escaped. Hopefully they could have some time to relax without him shouting how he will take over the world with boxes. But knowing their luck the sense of normalcy wouldn't last long. His suspicions were answered when everybody heard the doorbell ring. The group wondered who could be coming to this residence. They figured at first it was someone from the school, but their parents had already settled the issues involving the absence. Cautiously trailing to the front door he was surprised to find Jazz there speaking to the men like a mature individual.

"Mom, Dad, these people want to talk to you." She yelled to the basement.

"Actually miss, it concerns all of you". the one in the business suit corrected her. This was Barty Crouch. Jazz didn't like this guy, he reminded her too much of Vlad.

"What is this about," She asked him. Not letting him or his friend inside till he answered her question. "Judging by your accents, I'd say the two of you were British authorities. We already had our passports notarized in England."

"I am Mr. Diggory. We wanted to speak to you about your family's vacation and a ghost called Danny Phantom."

Startled, as Danny was about to enter the living room, he hurried back downstairs. Normally he never tried this technique other than seeing Vlad do it himself. He hated using his powers for personal gain, but this involves his family and family came first. He allowed the rings to change himself into Phantom and quickly made a duplicate. Focusing he willed it to change into his human self. If these guys were wizards as wellhe best be on his guard. Looking around he saw the ice chest with the rabid hotdogs locked tight. Smirking he got an idea but this was just in case. He told him to bring the ice chest to the living room, which he did. Turning invisible, he floated up next to Sam where he whispered into her ear that he sent a duplicate in his human form with the rabid sausages. She slightly nodded getting the idea.

Mr. Crouch eyed the chest not sure as what to expect. "just some trash we needed to toss out". The duplicate claimed. Thankfully the excuse worked.

"Would you take a seat?" Mr. Crouch said with a bit of order in his voice. This didn't go unnoticed by any of the Americans especially Danny. He walked right up into Crouch and got into his face.

"Last time I checked buster this was our house, we should be the ones asking you to do that instead". He retorted in a cold voice that sent shivers down Mr. Diggory's spine. The real Danny focused on the two chairs behind the two wizards and caused them to be knocked off of their feet and into the chairs shocking them.

"Now you said that you wanted to speak to us about something. What is it." He asked coldly.

Mr. Crouch hesitantly produced the Fenton ecto gun from a pouch at his side. "We found this at a campsite near where a bunch of people were attacked and it has your name on it. Were any of you near that place at that time?"

"Yes we were." Jack admitted. Maddie elbowed her husband while Mr. Diggory and Mr. Crouch narrowed their eyes at the Fentons. Confirming their suspicions.

"Why?" Mr. Crouch asked in his same cold attitude.

"They were on vacation" Danny Phantom said as he materialized in front of them. His tone icy enough to put almost anybody on edge. His sudden appearance scared both the wizards almost to the point where they leapt out of the chairs. "They had been through a rough ordeal the last week and thought that a trip to Greece would do some good. I was invited to tag along as a bit of a bodyguard."

"Now its time for my question". Jazz said in a stern manner. She started talking to someone like a principle to a troubling kid. Danny was amazed at the way his sister liked to handle things. 'Guess it comes with the trait of being an overprotective sister'. He mused. "Who exactly are you and before you answer, let me see some identification. I am talking about Photographic I.D."

Barty and Diggory looked at each other nervously. This girl was smart that's for sure. They needed to get as much information regarding this as possible and right now this girl just put them in a tough spot. For all they knew, he and Diggory were insane folks trying to get some free information. People in the British Wizarding world knew who they were but they completely forgot about that little muggle detail. Wizards had a law about using muggle technology and how they were only allowed access to certain items. This didn't involve identification. Hopefully they could use 'Obliviate' on them and start from scratch. Now they may be outnumbered but in their opinions, muggles didn't understand magic. So that put them at a huge advantage.

Sam saw their hands reaching into their robes. After recalling Danny's conversation about wizards usage of sticks being referred to as wands, her survival instincts went into effect. she reached into her pocket and pulled out a rose. Normally from her practice, plant manipulation was limited to certain areas depending on the amount of plant life available, but by adding the rose to a little bit of her own ecto energy she obtained from Undergrowth the other week, she was able to manipulate it into a whip. Acting quickly she knocked the wand from Mr. Crouch's hand and onto the floor. Earning cries from the man. Mr. Diggory tried to fight back but the duplicate kicked his legs out from underneath, and flipped him over, sending the wizard crashing to the floor. Danny's duplicate kicked the wand away as he held one of Mr. Diggory's arms with his leg. Jazz picked up both the wands and took them into another room out of their sight.

"Wow Sam you really are getting the hang of that plant manipulation thing." Tucker laughed.

Mr. Diggory's face paled as the blood drained from it. _'Plant Manipulation_'? Even in the wizarding world you never saw that. What had they just gotten themselves into? There were no registered wizards in Amity Park. The American ministry confirmed it.

"Okay, so we're wizards," Mr. crouch admitted to Mr. Diggory's shocked face. He just blew the secret of the magical world's existence. Mr. Crouch glared at him showing Amos this family meant business. That and add to the fact that they were disarmed. They could always ask Dumbledore for help, even if he knew that they would be laughed at when Arthur told the ministry they just got attacked and disarmed by muggles of all people.

"Wizards? Now I know not to apply to Europe for a scholarship. I'm guessing all they do is teach people to pull a rabbit out of a hat and stuff". Jazz said mocking them. The two men scowled at her. She was comparing them to a stage magician? Amos Diggory never felt so humiliated in all his life.

"I am going to have to ask you to leave. NOW!" Maddie barked at the two wizards.

"Should we refuse?" Mr. Diggory said trying to put on a brave face. He immediately regretted it. The duplicate held out the chest to Jack who smiled wickedly.

"HEY BOYS CHOW TIME!" Jack cried as he opened the chest unleashing the rabid sausages on the wizards. Sending them screaming out the door and leaving their wands behind.

Dumbledore and Arthur waited for any sign of the two wizards at the foot of the steps. Ominously thinking that things may not have turned out like they had wanted. His question was answered when he saw Amos and Barty running out the door being chased by…. RABIDLY ANIMATED FOOD? If the Fenton's would allow Dumbledore and Arthur to speak with them, he would really want to know how that happened. Maybe he could use it as a disciplinary action to some of the students who got detention.

"I take it things didn't really go the way you planned." Dumbledore chuckled as he saw Barty and Amos come screaming their heads off and attempting to remove the biting sausages.

"What is this, a transfiguration cooking attempt gone wrong?" Mr. Weasley was drowning in laughter. Despite his family's meals, even Molly wasn't this bad of a cook. "I really have to figure out how those muggles do that without magic."

"Good luck trying to figure it out. Doesn't look like they'll be admitting anyone for a while". Barty said with a glum look plastered on his face, getting rid of rabid sausages was harder than he thought cause they kept coming to bite him. He wasn't the best person for working in negotiations with muggles even if it was for the security purposes and he knew it.

"Guess your gonna have to ask someone who has experience with international muggles." Arthur said mocking them.

Barty and Amos groaned. Arthur and those muggles together? "They will probably throw you out the door Arthur."

"I'm not talking about myself Amos". He smiled looking at Dumbledore.

"Maybe we should start a communications class at Hogwarts". Dumbledore said a little bemused at the current situation. "Would the two of you mind waiting out here, while Arthur and myself have a go.?"

"Knock yourself out Dumbledore, we had to leave our wands to get out of there." Amos admitted shamefully.

"You left your wands too?" Arthur asked frightened at first then finally bursting out in a fit of laughter. "If this weren't a security issue, it would have made the front page of the Daily Prophet." 'Head of the IMC scared by Muggle family.' "That will be the day".

Dumbledore waved his wand and tried to make the sausages vanish but to his surprise they didn't. "Very Peculiar," he admitted. Waving his wand again, this time a trash can appeared and the two wizards struggled to get the raving sausages into the metal can. Waving his wand again he closed the lid and magically conjured up ropes to contain the things. He would maybe have Severus analyze them later. Dumbledore started walking up the steps to the Fenton's household and Mr. Weasely followed. Hopefully they would have a little bit more luck than Barty and Amos. "Oh Dumbledore, Phantom is in there and a girl there with them can manipulate plants." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Dryads can manipulate plants but they have to stay close to an old forest which they are far away from. He would need to look into the situation a little bit. He motioned for Arthur to follow him as they walked up the front of the doorsteps to speak to the family. Albus sighed as he rang the doorbell.


	5. Chapter 5  Negotiation

(A/N: Sorry I deleted this but I had a severe mental flame that told me I had to redo this chapter. But don't worry too much the notice for when the next chapter is at the bottom. I also would like to say that I am altering the rules about ghosts being considered magical creatures. In Amos's experience they are not considered magical creatures. Its for certain reasons in the story.)

Once the two men had left, those left inside the house were busy contemplating what just happened. Usually whenever someone tries to break in they come in by force, but these people just asked to be let in. To top it all off, they didn't really know how to fight in a chivalrous manner.

Jazz herself was thinking over something. 'Why is it they wanted to come to speak to us anyway, we had everything legalized nothing went wrong cept for this little issue, but they should have been asking not demanding information'. It was like they owned the place, but were those people behind on times? 'The fashion statement on their clothes points in one direction but they should know that America did obtain its independence back in the 1700's. So they shouldn't make such a big deal about it unless of course Danny did something illegal without intention.' She finished thinking looking at her brother in ghost form.

Danny wasn't exactly sure what to say. "Why are you looking at me like that Jazz, all I did was go for a flight." He admitted to a partial truth.

His sister raised an eyebrow. "Then why were they coming all the way over here to berate us for something we don't know about?"

Her little brother sighed. "Honestly Jazz, I don't understand it either. From what I could tell some kids were making a big deal on my existence and identity as a ghost." His mother looked confused. "What do mean by that son?" He wracked his brain as he tried to remember certain details. "By the looks of it they had some knowledge of ghosts, but they claimed all they were transparent beings and incorporeal through and through." He finished.

"Well now we know that even foreign ghosts have a different ectoplasmic structure." Jack announced proudly, but Danny shook his head. "That's not exactly true; we fought two magical ghosts before who had a foreign appearance that didn't look American or European."

Tucker's head jerked up. "Who?" he asked in an excited manner. Danny mentally slapped himself. "Tucker you know who I'm talking about". he said in a bored manner. "Desiree being one of them and the other being the Egyptian priest Hotep-Ra." His friend's expression deflated as he knew who Danny was talking about. Both ghosts had corrupted him and he almost killed either Danny, Sam, both or other people when he went mad with power.

Sam appeared at the basement doorway. "Danny you do realize you left the portal doors open don't you".

She watched as her friend mentally kicked himself. "Hopefully no one got out."

"Hopefully, no one annoying or dangerous." she corrected for him. He allowed the duplicated to dissolve. He hated using the duplicate technique like that it took a lot out of him. He was just about to change back when they all heard the doorbell ring again. He didn't like where this was going and he needed a rest from that attempt to hide his identity. Thinking quickly he made another duplicate of himself with a bit more of his power to maintain this conversation while he could rest.

Changing back to his human form he mentally told the copy to hide invisible or something and it did just that. Tucker walked up to the door and opened it to reveal an elderly man with glasses and a long silver beard behind him was a loud red haired man with plaid shirt and khaki pants.

Sam sighed with relief. Despite the fashion tragedy on them at least they looked nicer than those other two. Danny gave her a warning look that said 'looks can be decieving, remember'.

The man with the silver beard spoke. "Hello there, my name is Albus Dumbledore, are the Fenton's available right now?" he asked in a gentle tone. Tucker narrowed his eyes at the stranger, after the incident just a couple of minutes ago, he wasn't going to let anybody harm his friends.

"That depends, you with two men who came in wearing business suits?"

"I assure you we don't mean any harm" Arthur spoke up. His earlier encounter with Harry's relatives Vernon and Petunia Dursely gave him enough trouble as it was and he did not want to repeat that mistake.

Albus then spoke again. "If your talking about the two who came with us, we're sorry that they made a bad first impression, but we still would like to talk to them if that's okay with you".

Tucker had taken a lot more pride in security of his friends and families over the summer after the last couple of incidents what with the reality gauntlet incident and the battle with Undergrowth. That event still gave him nightmares. All while this was going through his head he thought of a legitimate answer. "That would depend on the Fenton's themselves." he continued. "If your not really dangerous then you must hand over your wands before you step inside. Both of you." he added smiling.

Albus raised an eyebrow at this. 'He's taking extreme caution to protect people.' Dumbledore thought to himself. Dumbledore was a little hesitant on the request. Arthur even more so. They knew that they would be harped on for losing their wands at the hands of muggles but with these people knowing about wizards he was probably going to have to take that chance and try to talk to them even if they were apprehensive. Then again it would hopefully change their perception of wizards.

Nodding to Arthur he gestured for him to hand his wand to him before they stepped inside. Arthur to say the least was scared. Even with his experience in speaking to muggles he wasn't sure how these people would react. One they were not in Britain. Two, he didn't understand American customs as easily as he understood British. Three, by the looks of Hermione Granger's information, these people don't do the kind of job a wizard usually sees in the wizarding world, let alone Britain or America themselves.

Cautiously the two wizards stepped into the Fenton's household. There stood the Fentons as the information portrayed them, one heavyset man in an orange jumpsuit, another medium height. Next to them were two teenagers, both of which had serious looks on their faces. No doubt they were going to be cautious of two foriegn strangers in their household.

Tucker carried the two wands into another room different from the room Jazz hid the first two wands. 'Don't want them to know where they are in case-' he stopped and looked at the windows. The two men from earlier were peeking in on them! They would know where he put the wands. Walking out of the den, he went back to the living room to speak to Jazz. Whispering something into her ear, her face darkened as she nodded to the first message then as he asked his next question, she pondered for a moment before nodding in agreement. He went upstairs to place the sticks in one of the other rooms out of those men's sight.

Arriving back downstairs, he confronted the newcomers. "Your friends were just outside peeking in the window," Arthur started to panic even though Dumbledore reassured him nothing was going to happen. Not this time. "I ought to call the cops right now on you guys, but seeing as how your unarmed right now and this is their house, I'll allow them to make that call." He finished with him and Sam holding them both at gunpoint.

"What do you guys think"? The real Danny said asking his parents. He had his duplicate floating idly in midair in case they tried anything.

"I don't really trust them Danny". Maddie admitted to her son. "There is the saying with age comes experience and that elder man, if he is one of them, he could know how to use powers or magic without their sticks. Not to mention, we don't know what they can do overall".

Jack put in his opinion, "I don't trust them any more than you Maddie but they are unarmed and even if the older one did try to make them fly out of our hands, we can always retaliate in our own way." He showed them a green tube stuffed with ectoplasm and gestured to the emergency switch on the wall.

Danny reminded his dad with a point of his head towards his duplicate, saying that would destroy him as well. "I want to hear what they have to say, before we start blasting away".

"At least give them a fair chance Danny". she added dryly. Danny hated it when his sister was right, besides those men would have to agree to their terms if they wanted any kind of answer. In all it was three against one on whether or not they could talk. They were still cautious though and so everyone held a weapon of some sort.

While the Fentons were speaking to each other Sam, Tucker and Danny's duplicate kept their eyes on the newcomers watching them warily. Arthur had never been more frightened in his life. He was nearing the point of having a panic attack for many reasons. His son and Harry had nearly exposed the wizarding world to all almost two years ago. Now he the director for misuse of muggle artifacts was being held at actual gunpoint with the entire exposure of the magical world being on a thread thanks to three wizards of the British ministry of magic and the most powerful wizard in existance Dumbledore himself. That and the fact on what the one called Danny Phantom was capable of. If what he did at the world cup was true what could he do to them?

Dumbledore on the other hand looked at the two boys both called Danny. They looked somewhat identical maybe he could figure out some more information on Phantom himself. At the current moment, he was more focused on getting things settled so that they can get their wands and get leave peacefully but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be that easy.

"We came to our decision, we'll let you talk and you better have a good reason for coming here when we were already attacked not once but twice in the last 48 hours by your people and your magical twigs." Jazz said with more order than usual. Danny smiled at his sister, despite her lack of good witty banter when it came to ghost fighting she did terrible, but this time she came out with something interesting. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw the red haired wizard's eye twitch. 'Magical Twigs'?

Dumbledore decided to take the first step in sorting things out here.

He reached into his pocket and brought out the daily prophet and handed it to the Fentons where they saw Danny moving on the front page in his ghost form. The image a little shocking to them at first on seeing the pictures moving like you would on video, but they were used to ghost attacks so they knew that there were other things in the world they did not understand so Jazz did her best to convince her father not to take it apart. She took the paper in her hands to get a look at it herself. The title read '**Strange Ghost Extinguishes Flames at World Cup'** The image below showed Danny flying into the flames and extinguishing them in one blast with his ice abilities. Not something new to her since she had already seen it but the next image she saw was on the second page. It was the image of Danny surrounding himself with ecto energy and shifting it into a dragon around himself with him destroying the glowing skull with only his wail. The title above that read '**Dark Mark Destroyed by MUGGLE GHOST****?'** 'Prophet executives are asking anybody with information on newcomer to report to Barty Crouch of the Department of Magical Law enforcement.' She looked up at her brothers duplicate with an eye raised. 'So much for having a low profile'. She handed him the newspaper which surprised not only Arthur Weasely but also Dumbledore as well. This person claiming to be a ghost was not only flying on his own but also touched the paper that was handed to him. Danny's duplicate groaned as he read the articles.

"Great now I've got not only government officials out for my afterlife, BUT A SECRET MAGICAL WORLD TOO?" he proclaimed as he threw his arms into the air. he slapped the prophet on the table which Sam and Tucker picked up with interest as they began to read. Their eyes widened as they read through not just the first article but the second on the front page as well. "Now thats an interesting display of power." Sam said as she finished reading the articles.

"I would say so myself but I wasn't there to witness it. However some of my current students were." Tucker looked at him in distrust, this guy old as he is by his beard and looks a teacher? "Then shouldn't one as old as yourself opted for retirement at your age." Maddie glared at Tucker. "You shouldn't make assumptions based on people's looks Tucker. "Says the one who used to hunt him down with her husband." he countered. both Dumbledore and Arthur were shocked by this. These people actually hunted ghosts even him for real?

"You actually hunted him why?" Arthur asked. Jack rounded on the red haired wizard. "The ghosts that lurk around this town are highly malevolent. At many points since we've known phantom to be a malevolent spirit as well and to only let ghosts into this world for amusement." Arthur started to complain "But poltergiests aren't supposed to-". "Poltergeists"? Maddie joined in the conversation with an eyebrow raised. Arthur sighed guess he better say what he knows. "Where we live the ghosts are all transluscent and whats the best word... phasable and poltergiests they are remnants of those who died a violent death. they can stay solid but only for short periods of time." "Thats not very dangerous. annoying if at best." The real Danny proclaimed. Arthur looked at him. "Come on whats the worst he could do? Throw water balloons and furniture?"

Mr. Weasely nodded in admittance unsure what he meant by that. "At best yes, but that is the most violent kind of ghost that wizards know about." The entire group burst into laughter at that remark. These people are around ghosts all the time and that's all they know? "The most severe damage a ghost around here can do is property damage. Broken buildings, shattered windows, craters in the pavement, you name it."

Albus's eyes shot up at the information. "The poltergiests you speak of, at their level in this town, they would not even last a minute against these more powerful ghosts." Danny the duplicate informed them. A bit of blue mist came from the human Danny's mouth thankfully Albus didn't notice it, Arthur however did. "What was that, its not that cold in here is it?"

All the teens got nervous duplicate included. 'Hopefully it's not someone dangerous, if its skulker or technus or ember my secret is finished.' He was about to send out the duplicate with his mind to check it out when he heard a _**'BEWARE' **_outside the house. Mentally Danny groaned but then realized it was actually great it was just the box ghost. Mentally connecting to the duplicate he asked him to go take care of Boxy outside. The Duplicate agreed in acknowledgement. "Everyone I'll be right back". Turning his legs into a tail he turned intangible and shot straight through the front door taking the breath away from both wizards. "If you don't mind I would like to take a look at this... confrontation if you will. The window will be fine." He and walked to the window where they saw Danny Phantom facing what looked like a heavyset blue skinned man in overalls.

" _**Beware, for I am the BOX GHOST. Master of all **__**things cardboard and square. I have returned to conquer the world with my amazing boxes."**_ The duplicate facepalmed himself. "Really Boxy couldn't you stay in the ghost zone for the next two days or something? Your phrases are getting really annoying really fast." he finished as he crossed his arms. "YOU CANNOT KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY QUEST OF CONQUERING THIS WORLD... WITH MY MANY PILES OF CARDBOARD AND EVEN LARGER ROLLS OF BUBBLEWRAP..." he claimed as he pulled each of the items from his arsenal. Using his powers on controlling boxes, he yelled "PREPARE FOR MY ATTACKS OF DOOM" he yelled as he hurled one box after another at the half ghost who sported a bored expression and evaded the attacks with hardly any effort.

Back down below. in the Fenton household, Arthur was rolling around on the floor in a fit of laughter like a little kid, he couldn't really help it that little ghost outside was hilarious. Dumbledore himself was laughing. He heard many proclamations to take control over the world crazy or evil, or both, but this was... to put it bluntly...

PATHETIC!

"Mr. Weasley you might want to breathe a little bit your turning blue." The headmaster reminded him. Arthur did and he realized as he was laughing he was letting more and more air out of his lungs, which in turn was causing him to go a different color.

Outside the Fenton's house, Amos and Barty were getting a different view of the fight up close in the alleyway. One could practically hear them swearing under their breath. "If we had our wands..." Barty started. "Don't start Barty, I'm already embarrassed enough just listening to that idiot. Merlin, this guy even makes_ Peeves _look like a _genius_." Amos swore under his breath. "You're telling me I cannot imagine what the two of them could do together. I just want my wand to shut his mouth and of all the times to want it I can't use it!"

Back in the air... "Boxy can you save this little world domination rant with boxes for another time? Your rants practically bore me. probably even the tourists are being given grief." The man in the blue overalls did another rant to try and scare people but in vain. Out of pure annoyance, Danny's duplicate used his cyrokinesis to freeze the annoying ghost into a popsicle with only his head being free. Once he hit the ground, he formed a makeshift handle on the side of the ice popsicle and carried him into the house like one would a suitcase,which in anybody's opinion was severely humiliating. The box ghost howling all the while about escaping again soon.

Barty groaned but in relief. "Finally he's gone, that obnoxious sideshow was giving me a headache."

The duplicate carried phased through the wall box ghost in tow, where he pretended to ask if he could use the you know what to send him back. He gestured to the wizards in the corner who were looking at the captured ghost with bemused and curious looks. Jack and Maddie gave approval and asked to make it quick, as Jack's arms were getting tired from holding the gun.

Phasing through the floor, Danny opened up the portal where he tossed the box ghost into the ghost zone still frozen neck down. Thinking that should hold him for a little while, he shut the door and flew back into the living room where everybody was situated.

He rounded on the two wizards and addressed the one in the silver beard. "Now that that's out of the way and before we got off topic on conversations involving ghosts why don't you start with why you guys are here."

Dumbledore looked the individual over again trying to figure out something before starting off with answering his questions but the looks on their faces looked serious, so he decided to get started on the story. "I remember you saying to some how shall I put this... acquantinces of mine that you four were able to travel in England legally is that correct?" Jack lowered his gun to relax his muscles. Maddie did the same but sam and Tucker had theirs still pointed at the pair. "If you don't mind me asking why did you decide to go around England. As far as I am aware, the schools here have already started."

"I don't understand exactly what it is you're trying to get at gramps but we never said we wanted to go around England, we only went there as a temporary stop to where we were really heading for a vacation." Danny remarked.

Dumbledore lifted his eyebrows. "A vacation early in the American school year?" Jazz stared at him with a blank expression.

"We have already said this town is constantly crawling with ghosts of different strengths and sizes like the one you just saw the Box Ghost as he called himself, he is the weakest out of all the ghosts that invade the town. Reasons we took a vacation was just a chance to unwind not just for me and my brother but for my ghost hunting parents as well. Athens, Greece was our initial destination. England was just a rest stop." She finished.

This got a sigh of relief from Arthur, he was thinking somebody had already discovered the wizarding world and reported it.

"Athens, Greece; What made you choose such a place." Dumbledore inquiring into the matter further, what could that hurt?

Maddie was the one to answer this time "Athens, Greece; the birthplace of the Olympic Games? Even a wizard from Europe should know about that."

"The Olympics? I'm not so sure I'm familiar with the term". Arthur admitted in defeat.

Sam put her hand not holding the gun on her eyes. "Seriously is this guy for real?"

"Wizards such as ourselves do our best to maintain a separate existence from muggles or in your language non magical folk". But to ease your curiosity Mr. Weasely, the Olympics were a set of muggle sporting events organized by ancient greeks. Over time to the present, they began involving more players from various countries to participate as long as they qualified to compete in the events. Its similar to what we had at the World Cup and what we have occuring at the school this year."

Arthur's eyes shot up in amazement, he really wanted to look into this when he got a chance.

"But back to the question at hand why in the beginning of the school year?"

"The last ghost attack everyone here in this town in a life threatening situation."

"I'm a little curious, you say that ghosts have different strengths and abilities, what was his ability." Dumbledore asked them. The duplicate's face darkened as the real Danny showed him the memories in his head.

"Ghost went by the name 'Undergrowth'. Capable of high speed regeneration, manipulation of plants, produce numerous carnevorus plants, and spreading his essence through the plants. Oh did I forget to mention, the guy towered three to four stories high when he first showed up?" he added. This time Dumbledore was the one to be shocked.

"That ghost you saw just now, the one that couldn't really hurt even a gnat, he would have been devoured by that creep without hesitation." Sam interjected, he's also the one who I got my powers from so if you try anything..." She summoned a strong vine from a nearby pot and allowed it to take ahold of the ecto gun and point it at the elder wizard, hands free.

Dumbledore whistled. "Hmm, Impressive, and this can happen if they decide to try and corrupt someone does that also include loyalty?"

The Duplicate answered for her "Not even close, she got out after I beat him and retained those abilities. But that aside what is it your in America for?"

At this point Dumbledore got serious. "Before I start would you mind letting them in? They are of course unarmed." Maddie narrowed her eyes at the man. "If they try anything in this house, we won't hesitate to defend ourselves and alert the authorities." Dumbledore nodded.

"Mr. Weasley, would you mind going to get Mr. Diggory and Mr. Crouch outside, I'm sure their nervous on how this thing is turning out." A little more than minute later they watched as the red haired went outside and brought in the two wizards from earlier.

"Oh this is going to be fun". Barty thought to himself as he sat back down.

The wizards all got situated back into an interagation position. So as to at least show they would try to cooperate on the Fenton's terms. 'Hopefully this will turn out better than before', Amos thought to himself.

Barty Crouch spoke up about the little incident that occurred at the World Cup which caught a lot of confused looks. Taking a deep breath he plunged into his explanation. "The events which you had witnessed were indeed that of a wizarding sport that we call Quidditch. It's held in lower schools as a sporting event and if they wish to pursue further, can join their country's sporting team. However they only take the best."

"Makes sense lots of upper level schools also seek out better players to see if they would accept a scholarship to attend their school in order to see if they can play for them." Jazz pointed out.

"Yes well you all know that in some cases world teams like to come together every few years to host a world quidditch match for the two best teams and that the two from this year were from Bulgaria and Ireland. Your friend _Danny Phantom_ was indeed sighted at the game. But that is beside the point we're here. You see after the game had occurred a riot broke out involving several wizards and witches known as death eaters. They had started attacking many muggles or non-magical folk"- Jazz clicked her tongue.

"I prefer the word mundane around here even if you are wizards this is indeed still our house last time I checked." She darkly reminded them. Jazz in her goal to become a psychiatrist tried to research other intelligent terms to describe people besides vulgar words. Even if it came to those who elaborate on magic like crazy indiv.

Amos's eyes twitched at this girl's attitude.

Tucker was the one to speak up here. History wasn't exactly his favorite subject but this sounded too much like a racist hate crime. "And these Death eaters what's the story behind that insane bunch?" he asked them.

Every one of the wizards faces darkened as they remembered just how dangerous that wizarding war was. "Insane doesn't even begin to describe what they were like young man. Those death eaters were led by a very dark wizard by the name of Voldemort." Every wizard save Albus shivered as the name was spoken. The Fentons and Danny's friends didn't find it too frightening and they dealt with others Danny especially who had more dangerous names than that hideous choice of a name.

'What kind of a parent names their kid that' Sam mused. "Let me guess birth name?"

"He wishes, he believed that wizards should have supreme control over all magical and nonmagical beings. Many people died that time witch, wizard, magical creatures, even" he paused before continuing. "Mundane folk".

Maddie shook her head. In her opinion it was ludicrous. One man, a wizard desiring control over all. Even she never wanted Pariah Dark to take control and she and her husband fought against his army despite it being in vain they still fought nonetheless.

"This man terrorized the wizarding world for several years until he was stopped one night and killed somewhat."

Danny scoffed out loud "Somewhat? Either they did or did not. Besides who killed him an experienced wizard such as yourself. If that's the case then why are you still worrying about it."

Albus narrowed his eyes at the arrogant teenager. "Unfortunately I tried several times but it wasn't me who killed him. It was a baby by the name of Harry Potter who defeated him." At this there were at first blank stares coming from people then everyone just broke into fits of hard laughter. Even Jazz. If no one continued to believe that kind of magic existed that would have made the front page. Toddler beats dark wizard. It would have been a laughingstock of the century.

"SERIOUSLY A BABY DEFEATED HIM? DO KNOW WHAT THAT MAKES FULLY GROWN WIZARDS LOOK LIKE?" The duplicate chortled.

That was when Albus looked at the duplicate with a serious manner and all humor fell from his face. But he couldn't blame him. What they just said may have almost made them look like idiots. "Whenever the death eaters and Voldemort killed people they used what is known as a killing curse. It leaves no mark on the victim and is unblockable to all forms of normal magic. "

"And you're telling us this why exactly?"

Arthur sighed at this. "Whenever they killed someone they left a dark mark wherever they killed. The same mark that your friend here destroyed."

At this news the duplicates face was laced with sadness everyone's was. The whole time he had protected people there and someone actually got killed despite that?

Dumbledore slightly smiled. "Don't worry no one was killed as no bodies had been found. However that dark mark has not been seen for thirteen years and appearing out of the blue has gotten a lot of people on edge."

"Then what's the point in coming here?" Sam asked.

Albus sighed as he started on the reason for coming here. "I shouldn't be informing others of this but I ask that you keep this a secret as well. This year the magic school for wizards and witches which I am head of is supposed to be having a magical tournament of its own. But this one is more on the international scale as two other schools will be competing there. One from France, the other from Bulgaria."

Danny the duplicate looked at the wizards and saw where this was heading. "And you want me to help out with the security issues there while they are visiting? As much as I wouldn't mind another trip, I can't exactly leave the whole town to fend off the ghost attacks for an entire year! They have been getting tougher lately. If a powerful ghost attacks then this whole town may be vunerable and fall apart."

Barty thought about this for a moment. "If something that strong attacks then we can arrange for another wizard to be stationed here to send for you and bring you back." Danny and the others shared a glance knowing that he was going to have to do a lot of covering up this year just to keep his powers and identity in check. Barty himself was debating how to handle that kind of transportation. A tracking spell is usually placed on Poltergiests when it came to transporting them. They could handle a portkey in case they got lost but considering what this person calling himself a ghost was capable of, he wasn't sure what would happen.

"Fine but one or more of my friends must be allowed to come as well. It would feel really awkward not being around anyone I known here for an entire year."

"We understand but in order to attend a magical school, one must have magic to begin with would you mind bringing one of the wands you've hidden." Causing everyone to tense up. "Relax I am only going to see if any of you possessed magic of your own. Nothing more, you don't need to hand them over this time."

Danny nodded to Tucker who went upstairs to collect one of their wands. Not surprisingly he spent awhile trying to decide who's wand he should get. In the end, he decided on the elder man's. Trudging cautiously back downstairs, he brought up the wand for all to see and warned them that if any of them tried something they would snap it and find themselves one wand less than what they came here with.

"All you each have to do is give it a wave to see if you have magic. Though the results are different for each person." So anything could happen." Albus admitted as a word of caution to Tucker. The teen gave it a wave feeling like an idiot and not producing any results whatsoever. Passing the wand to Jazz she gave it a little wave and pointed at a light fixture. Nothing happened then either. She passed it to her parents who were out of their own excitement in near danger of even breaking the wand. They came up empty handed themselves.

Sam was the next to receive it. She had was curious what would have happened if she had mixed it with her plant powers. Danny himself was hopeful. If they both tested positive to have magic, then Tucker would be on his own at Casper High to deal with the stresses and only Valerie who slightly understood him though it wasn't the same without both of them. Sam gave the stick a few waves and nothing happened disappointing her and even more so Danny. Tucker wouldn't be alone at high school. That was for sure. Albus himself was a little disheartended. He had a feeling that professor Sprout would have loved having this lady in her classes. That just left the raven-haired teenage boy. The Fenton's son. This made Danny very uneasy. There was a fifty fifty chance he may or may not have magic. And according to the deal he made -his duplicate state, he couldn't go if one of his friends couldn't come as well. As he needed to keep his identities separate while they were here. The chances of either side have never been so evenly high. Danny closed his eyes and felt a little something move through his arm. When he opened them up, he saw the display of the Olympic rings on the wall in the same white halo rings that appear during his transformation into his ghost form.

Both the real and duplicate Danny sighed in resignation. The duplicate kept his end of the deal and in order to keep his secret under wraps he was going to have to go to their magic school. He really didn't need both the wizarding world and normal ghost hunters to be coming after him. He would never get a moments peace ever again. Yep he was going to have to practice using his powers in secret somehow so he could extend the time limit on how long he could keep a duplicate up and all his other powers as well. Man this was going to be quite a year.

"I have to say in all the years of seeing first timers try and attempt some form of magic, this is definitely a spectacular light show you put on Mr," – He paused in embarrassment of not knowing the name of the person who performed said magic. "Fenton. Daniel Fenton,but please call me Danny."

'Odd, they both have the same first name. How does that work?'

"You both have the same first name." he pointed out.

Sam quickly replied that it was personal. This only served to intensify the curiosity of the wizards already but they didn't want to lose out on a chance to allow two new interesting individuals in the magical community.

"The school term would start on the first of September, so…"

Danny himself was thinking about that date. September 1st, when was that? He counted down the days in his head. Then his eyes widened in alarm. "That's less than a week away. You would have to schedule a flight back and get school supplies and everything. Then there's clearing it up with the current head of my school" he groaned in annoyance.

Arthur looked thoughtful. "Well we can always speak to the head of your school tomorrow and then head back in the afternoon, I'm not sure they'll mind."

Tuckers mind wondered for a second. "They".

"One of the American Embassies of Magic. There's usually one in each state here but for a magical individual to leave the country you would need to clear it up with them." Amos answered with a hint of authority behind his voice.

Danny could feel his concentration on his duplicate waning, so he decided to wrap this up. "Alright, we'll go with you but if you decide to leave us high and dry I will come find you and don't think that it will be a pleasant meeting. Catch you later." He allowed the duplicate to fade out of existence.

Arthur whistled. "Kid really knows how to make an exit." 

"Pardon, but do you think we can get our wands back?" Barty asked politely.

Maddie and Jack scowled at them. "We'll return your wands to you when you've confirmed that our son is eligible to attend your school. By the way what is the name of your school and where is it located?"

"The school is called Hogwarts and its located in Scotland." Danny shivered at the thought of wearing a kilt to a school.

"There are kilts aren't there?" if Sam and Tucker saw him in one he would never hear the end of it.

"I assure you Mr. Fenton, the students aren't wearing any kilts there".

This caused him to relax a tad bit.

"I look forward to seeing you there Mr. Fenton." Albus smiled at the teen. "See you tomorrow. By the way Mrs. Fenton, is there a lodge in the town anywhere? " 

Jazz answered for him. "There's a three star motel on the south side of town. But you would need American money to stay there."

"We'll manage." Amos admitted. "We exchanged some Wizarding money for some American currency earlier on."

The four men exited the Fenton's household. "I sure hope that visit was worth it Albus."

(A/N: Thank you everybody who has read the story so far and I promise the next chapter will come later this week. It has already been pre written. I had to re write this portion after I lost a good half of the original chapter so I had to redo it from there. Hope you enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6 Murphy's Law

**Chapter 6 Murphy's Law.**

**(A/N, I decided to change one minor detail in the story so far where Diggory is the head for dealing with magical creatures. In his opinion and from his perspective of the law ghosts are not magical creatures. Also to answer to Major Simi's review yes Danny just had to get Murphy's Law to affect him. Sorry if I left out that part in the revised version of Ch. 5 but here in this chapter is where it comes into effect.)**

At school the next day, the three teens went over to the principal's office to inform Principle Ishimaya that Danny was going to attend a school overseas for an entire year. She was a little surprised that they would be informing her so suddenly of the news but did ask that Daniel attend one last class that day which was Tuesday while she spoke to the head of that school. Tucker was a little hesitant of course but Sam and Danny reassured him that everything would be fine as Albus Dumbledore said that he would speak to her regarding Danny's educational experience. Dumbledore took her advice into consideration and remembered to advise Mr. Fenton to take up Arithmancy at Hogwarts as it was similar to math itself. She also asked if there was going to be anything else to be offered at the school that was related to any English studies. Dumbledore informed her that while they didn't currently have one, that year they were going to have transfer students from two different countries and maybe one of the instructors there could teach him some of either language to hopefully make up for it. She had considered this and if Daniel showed extensive progress then he would be allowed to make up English in an online course over the summer that she was going to offer others who were behind rather than take it the following year. Reluctantly Dumbledore had to agree as he, an instructor didn't want people to fall behind on their studies. With him being a former teacher as well he understood all too well.

Talking with the American Embassy of Magic over the phone turned out to be a bit more of a chore than he expected. He did not very often use it. They were indeed berating him for the violation of the statute of secrecy with wizards being hidden from mundane folk (I feel more comfortable with Americans saying it as mundane out of habit).

When he explained that one of the teens he selected to bring to Hogwarts did indeed demonstrate magic on their own, he reminded them that it would also put the entire wizarding community at risk all on their own if they weren't able to control it. The Minister in America got to speaking with Albus regarding the issue that children in the US go to US schools. Dumbledore reminded him that schools in America already started and that Scotland would probably be the best option this time. The American Minister of Magic hesitated at first then caved in agreeing on the condition that he also bring Phantom to the embassy of magic before they headed out so that they speak to him.

Having a ghost out from out of the country was pretty risky especially Phantom, he had mentioned he read about him in the wizarding newspaper from the Americas. Dumbledore questioned him as to why he never said anything. He said that he never considered ghosts to be much of a threat and he thought it was all just a hoax. Boy was he in for a surprise.

Dumbledore hung up understanding the complex situation. A ghost from another country couldn't leave the haunting of its choosing without special permission from the wizarding community and from the owner of the house. Seeing as how Phantom is said to haunt an entire town he would need to speak to the town's mayor. Joy this was going to be fun. "If you wouldn't mind Mrs. Ishimaya would the mayor be in today by chance?"

She pondered for a moment wondering what to say to the elderly man in front of him. It was no secret that Mr. Masters was head of several companies but saying what he does would make him even more interested and she was tired with the attention Amity Park had at the time being after a minute she decided on an answer. "Let me call the office really quick to see if he's in, he usually has quite the busy schedule himself." Again Dumbledore nodded.

She dialed the number with the secretary saying Mr. Masters was in a meeting right now. Who's calling? She replied that it was Principle Ishimaya of Casper High School. She asked Dumbledore why he wanted to speak to Mr. Masters. He said that it involved Danny Phantom. Mrs. Ishimaya's eyes widened at what she heard those words. Though Danny Phantom may have his moments, she of course wants to have things settle down a bit.

Relaying the request to his secretary, she was informed that the mayor would call back in a few minutes. They didn't have to wait long. As Vlad Masters re-scheduled the meeting for a later time. She handed the phone to Professor Dumbledore who took it calmly. Though he knew about this device he rarely used it. "Mayor Masters speaking" a smooth voice answered. Albus thought the man sounded Russian. "Mr. Masters it's a pleasure to speak to you". "Oh why thank you, now what can I do for you kind sir?" 'Hmm the man sounds polite so far.' " I am calling to speak to you about one of the spirits you have around here. A ghost by the name of Danny Phantom. If that's what he's really called." The was a brief pause on the other end of the line.

"What's this about?" he asked after a period of silence. "I was wondering if it would be alright for me and a few of my colleagues could take him off your hands for a year." On the other end Vlad was mentally shocked. Daniel wouldn't go with strangers unless they proved to have a good reason to ask him. That would also mean he couldn't coax him into abandoning his oaf of a father. The other ghosts themselves would become rambunctious and he would be in over his head.

"Would you mind if I spoke to you about this face to face?" "I am going to be meeting up with Mr. Fenton Mr. Foley and Mrs. Manson at Fenton Works this afternoon." Vlad's heart skipped a couple beats as he remembered how tense Daniel gets whenever he gets in his house. A stranger in the house would not bode well for either party if Vlad was there it would make things more dangerous. Not only would Daniel's secret be out but his wouldn't be far behind. On his end he narrowed his eyes. "I'll see you there, oh, butter biscuits I never got your name sir." "Brian. Mr. Masters. Brian Dumbledore, I look forward to meeting you." Both gentlemen hung up.

Vlad sighed in frustration. 'This really puts a damper on many things I have in mind for young Daniel. I'm going to need to have a little chit chat with him before I meet this Dumbledore.' Allowing the black rings to shift him from his business man form of Vladimir Masters to his blue skinned vampiric look ghostly ego Vlad Plasmius, he took off to Casper High to share a few words with his future apprentice.

Dumbledore hated using part of his middle name but it was to keep the secrecy of the wizards secret especially from strangers not related to the families of the children attending the school.

Vlad flew invisible to the high school from the mayor's office where Danny was just getting out of another class with Sam and Tucker. His ghost sense went off informing him of a ghost's presence. Looking around cautiously he slipped into the bathroom where he quickly switched to his alter ego Danny Phantom. Trying to get a feel of where the ghost was he never noticed Vlad pulling him through the floors to the roof of the school.

Danny glared at the ghost in sight. Of all the enemies he wouldn't mind handling before departure, this was on the list of those he wanted to avoid. "Plasmius, shouldn't you be harassing your employees at the mayor's office, I thought that harassing students was crossing the boundaries after that last farce of yours."

"Now, Now, Daniel I don't want to keep you from probably your last day of class." Vlad asked in his attempted fatherly tone. Danny didn't like it but what he didn't like the most was the fact that Vlad knew about his last day in school. Fear crossed his face as Vlad realized he just hit the nail on the head. "So you're really going off somewhere aren't you?" Vlad asked a smile creeping to his face. "Is it something to do with this Dumbledore guy?"

"Vlad are you snooping into this"?

"Oh butter up Daniel you don't even know anything about this guy I'm scheduled to speak with him in a little while. Now I want to know what you are doing over the next year, you can't just disappear off the face of the earth. Jack and Maddie—"

"Already know" he interrupted Plasmius getting his cocky smile back on his face. Vlad's face was priceless on many accounts. The fact that he may have revealed his secret was one thing but his own?

"You never told them about—"? He started anger creeping into his voice and fists glowing with pink ecto energy.

"About my secret and me and my friend's trip? Don't worry Vlad, maybe I'll send you a postcard. Oh and they only know about my ghost half Vladdie."

Vlad's eye twitched when he heard that name. Hearing the buffoon say it was irritating enough. "Where are you heading Daniel?" he asked in an icy tone.

"I'm sure that he might tell you. Key word might". He said getting a frown of his own. "I have to get going Plasmius, I can't be late for class." He phased through the floors to get to class and meet up with Sam and Tucker.

Vlad headed back to his office. He didn't trust this Dumbledore person one bit and if he was taking Daniel with him… he would need to find out more about this Dumbledore person before he met him.

Danny caught up to Sam and Tucker a minute before class started. "Let me guess Vlad?" Tucker asked dryly.

His friend nodded. "To make matters worse, Vlad's going to be speaking to him today I don't know where he's going to be meeting up with Vlad though, but he'd better be careful, the guy doesn't have his .." he moved his lips so that only Sam and Tucker could understand the word 'wand'.

Danny was able to say a few goodbyes to Valerie. They were thankfully able to leave on gentle notes. He had a feeling though without Phantom she wouldn't have much of a challenge. He got through his last class of PE. School got out and the three friends headed off home.

"Danny" Sam started.

"What's wrong Sam? Something bothering you?"

She nodded confirming his suspicions. "Something doesn't feel right. I think you should do that duplication trick again while we're at home. If they are there altogether I think Phantom should come along in case something happens and you need to keep your powers and identities a secret from these guys."

"Sam you worry too much. Besides what's the worst that could…"? he never finished his sentence as Sam and Danny clasped their hands to his mouth.

"You want to jinx us again Tucker? Besides Sam might have a point this time." As they neared the house of Fenton works, he hid in an alley to change his form and make a duplicate. If he was going to another school for an entire year then he'd better start practicing to keep his powers and identity a real secret. The last thing he needed was an alternate version of the reality gauntlet to take place at this school.

"So who's the real one?" I am the human Danny replied. "If we're leaving today then I at least don't want to have my duplicate as the human me disappear. That would raise a lot of un needed questions."

"Fair point."

Once they four got inside They were greeted with a horrific site in Danny's opinion anyway. The four men from yesterday, his family and lo and behold…"

Vlad, giving off his usual evil smile. "Ah Daniel thanks for joining us today, same for you Phantom" his eyes flashed a hint of red which was almost enough to put the four edge.

"Vlad, what are you doing here?" Phantom demanded of the mayor with venom in his voice.

He just smiled even more. "Oh, Just a friendly chat between two gentlemen. We're discussing your absence for the next year along with Daniel, and your young friends." His tone was that of a man who had a lot of power.

Arthur could see why he detested this man. Despite him being a muggle in his opinion, his character was almost similar to Lucius's and he had enough trouble as it was with the rich pureblooded wizard.

"What does it matter to you Pl-Vlad"? He almost said his ghost half's name and that would have ended his secret to them as well. Sam and Tucker understood the rivalry between the two having seen it firsthand many times before. Usually whenever they were like this it didn't bode well for anyone.

"Just looking out for your well being young Daniel, you do know that right now I have the power to approve or disapprove of their wish." He whispered to Danny in his ear

He gave a mock sigh. Vlad was going to try and enjoy this. "Well if you're willing to take him off our hands for a year, which is fine with me as he causes enough trouble as it is, since it tends to follow him everywhere. I don't see how come Daniel needs to come as well surely he has a good enough education here."

"Well I pretty much already packed and besides I would hate for a chance to study abroad to go to waste. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Masters?" Danny gave him a mocking question of his own. "Besides if anything happens I can always get in touch with you or have Phantom get me out of there. Surely you know what he and I are capable of."

Vlad's eyes narrowed in anger as he was reminded of the times that Daniel and his friends bested him during his obtaining of the infimap and election for mayor. Those memories still irritated him.

"Well if you're sure I'm sure I can allow it- ." but he was interrupted by the human Danny.

Danny smiled at the older halfa mischieviously. "Thank you Uncle Vlad I really appreciate this and won't let it go to waste." Danny answered in a cheery voice. Vlad hated that HE JUST HATED IT. But he used the same technique when Jazz came to his house. Trick though it was, the act still worked on Maddie and Jack. But all is fair in love and war.

Vlad gave a defeated sigh and turned to the four men. "Be sure that we hear from him every now and then okay?" he walked out the front door and drove back to the Mayor's office. He looked back at the house one last time before the limo turned the corner. He was probably going to ask Skulker to follow him to wherever this school was. He tried using his advanced technology to find information on a Dumbledore, but so far it came with no results. It was like the man never existed. 'I hope you know what you're doing Daniel'. He thought as he rode back to his abode.

Back in the house…

"That was rather awkward." Amos Diggory admitted to the group.

Sam looked at Danny "Don't worry Danny Tucker and I can help take care of the ghosts with your parents and Jazz after all, Tucker and I have been getting better." She gave him a smug smile that made him remember how tech savy Tucker was with Technology and Sam with her newfound powers on plants. "Wish we could work this plant issue thing out but we'll manage somehow." Her eyes twinkled a bit though Danny could see some hint of tears. "You got everything you need?"

"Just about I need to go to get a few things." He glumly answered her. "What subjects are you teaching at the school normally?" he asked as he turned to the disarmed wizards.

Amos said that there was Charms, Transfiguration, DADA which was similar to self defense, Potions, History of Magic, Astronomy and Herbology as well as some spare courses which he explained. The last two regular courses got both Sam and Danny's eyes wide as saucers. Now Sam knew why Dumbledore was hoping she had magic. She would have enjoyed that class. Maybe Danny could show her the books when he got back. Danny on the other hand was more focused on the Astronomy class as that was more up his alley.

"Lets get you a few things before you get ready to go." Tucker replied then stopped. "I just realized something. How is he going to get there?"

"You know that does seem reasonable Tucker." Sam confirmed as the group rounded on the wizards. "How _will_ he be getting there before September first you know one would need school books and everything."

Dumbledore was the one who answered here. "I had spoken with those at the American Embassy of magic to allow him one year of learning at our school and that he would indeed be studying with the rest of the fifteen year olds." They smiled at this news. "But there is a downside, you see magic schools let students who are fifteen or sixteen take OWL or Ordinary Wizarding level exams, to allow us to see where their talents would be best suited in the magical world. If he wants he can opt to take it as well but you would need to catch up on the other four years of subjects as well". He turned to face Danny. Tucker turned green at this news.

"Hmm I like a challenge, besides the astronomy class is the one I'll probably enjoy the most."

"What spare subjects can I take? Mr. Dumbledore sir?" Danny tried to show some manners to the elderly gentleman. It was common courtesy to start off on a good note. His acquiring of ghost powers somewhat messed that opportunity up with Mr. Lancer.

Surprisingly he smiled. "I had spoken to your schools head about you in particular Mr. Fenton. I'm sure you would be fine with Arithmancy. In other words math to help pull you up and Care of Magical creatures from I hear it's a fun class with its current instructor, but it is your choice."

Danny's face blushed beet red as Vlad's eyes. Least he would be able to try something new and get caught up with actual math. Hopefully they will find it all acceptable once he got back from England.

"Of course because you are studying abroad I will try to speak with one of the visiting instructors to see if they would be willing to teach you a foreign language, either French or Bulgarian. That way according to your current instructor, you won't have to retake English the following year."

"I opt for French for him." Sam burst out getting stares from everyone. "Not because I already know a bit but because there's more of a chance to use French if he travels north to Canada or it might be required as learning a foreign language in a university."

"I see your point Sam." Jazz answered.

Sam continued. "Also from what I've read the French alphabet is more similar to the English rather than Bulgarian so it would be easier to learn."

Barty scratched his chin. "Fair point, Merlin knows the disaster Fudge had with the Bulgarian Prime Minister."

Everyone giggled at that comment even Danny's duplicate. The whole group got the wizard's attention. "What your leader's a mound of chocolate?" Even Vlad would find that funny guaranteed. Danny looked at Jack who was smacking his chomps. Hilarious.

Amos and Barty looked at the floor in shame and realization on what he just said. "His name is Cornelius Fudge and yes he is the current Minister of Magic."

"Okay can we get back on topic before we start to break down laughing". Tucker asked clutching his sides. "How are we supposed to get there I'm sure you guys have your ways on getting there in a short time period". Tucker had his moments of pure humor but he knew when he had to be serious.

Albus chuckled at the question asked by the teen. "Well you two would need to be dropped back off here once he's cleared to go to England. You see.." he started but Jazz finished for him.

"They don't have magic and you would be harped on for allowing others besides the family to speak to them am I wrong" she quickly added.

He nodded. "We would need to make a stop before we head on over to London and Phantom would need to come as well. That is also as far as I am allowed to take you two". He gestured towards Tucker and Sam which got looks from everyone.

"You see once we can get approval we would be able to get you all to England in a few seconds. The method of transport is the same that we're taking to get arrive at." Everyone raised eyebrows at this response. "While Phantom may be a ghost himself he also has American nationality so he would need permission to get to Scotland for a year."

Danny knew he only had to shift into his ghost form to relieve some of the tension at night if he wished. "How do you people send mail to families? Surely they would want to hear from them?" Sam asked the four.

"That's easy Mrs. Manson. Owl post." Arthur admitted. Everyone looked stunned at the news. "Well it is true."

"You mean you don't email them?" Tucker said looking slightly downcast. Key word slightly. All the times Technus attacked, gave him enough of his ectoplasmic residue to power up the electronics he had for an indefinite period of time. Sam and Danny's laptops had the same thing happen to them so they were safe and could use the internet if they so wished.

"I'm afraid not electricity doesn't work well around the school. There's too much magic in the air. Mr.—"

"Foley. Tucker Foley" he answered weakly. Hopefully the stuff that was infected with ectoplasm or ran off it could work and if not Danny was doomed. His poor tech would be asleep for an entire year.

"Don't worry Mr. Foley while we may use a different kind of post, people are still allowed to visit their families over the Christmas holidays."

They inwardly smiled as they now knew that they could send messages to their parents like they had wanted to. Though they remembered that they especially Danny would need to be careful, Vlad could track them all down if he wished.

"We would need to leave once we got ready after all we still need to speak to the people at the Embassy in America and England is like a six hour time difference compared to this area if I remember correctly".

Danny glanced at his watch witch showed the time a little bit after five. He was right. The time difference would put their arrival in England around midnight or later. "Well you guys said you needed to get me something before we leave?" They nodded. "He looked at the group of wizards then back to his friends. Just so as to not annoy them any further guys you want to try and be back here in half an hour tops?" They nodded and left.

"Hope you do well little brother" his older sister complemented him. "I am going to miss you. You know that?" she smiled.

His face blushed red when he heard that. Despite being a smart sister in the field of psychology she had her moments whenever she was overprotective.

Amos remembered something. "I almost forgot we still need to get our wands back". Danny sighed as he and his friends went around the house to get the wooden sticks. After all, since he and his friends kept their word those wizards must keep theirs as well. Danny said he and his family would return them once Sam and Tucker got back.

Sam and Tucker headed home to get their things to give to Danny. Getting a few extra books from her private library including a book on French for Beginners, she headed back to Danny's house.

Tucker took a bit of time to figure out what Danny could bring to pass the time. This time he would try to bring a few things to help Danny train in secret if he had too. He had modified a few of his parent's minor inventions to work as communication devices like the Fenton phones in case they were out of range. So he grabbed a pair of them in order to help his duplicate communicate with each other. He wasn't sure if he could mentally speak to his duplicate from a long distance but if need be he could always use them to do his patrol around the school.

Danny on the other hand went up the stairs to his room with Phantom trailing behind at request from them so that he could pack but in reality it was so that he could take a few moments worth of rest before he had to do that again. Allowing the duplicate to fade he decided to take a bit of a breather. He had a feeling that keeping his identity a secret was going to be a lot harder than normal. Not only was he going out of the country but also to a school that he didn't know anything about. If it was going to have more than its normal years then this was certainly going to have to be something he would need to quickly get used to. Taking a few looks around the room for anything else that might come in handy, he packed a Fenton thermos just in case, he would never know if one of Vlad's goons would be likely to show up there, but if there were, plenty of practice for him and if need be he could always ship the thermos by their owl post and have it shipped back the same way after it was emptied out. He also packed an extendable bo staff that his mom sometimes used. If he needed to stay in shape come time he came home, least he wouldn't be sloppy heck maybe he could help Sam and Tucker with using it a little bit.

Shifting back to his ghost form he made another duplicate of himself to make sure that they were separate people to those wizards. He gave this one a little bit of extra power so that he could maintain this one a little while longer. Danny wasn't sure whether this duplicate would hold and he wasn't an expert or anything but it was the best theory he had at the moment.

Heading downstairs he waited for Sam and Tucker to return till a thought came to him. Heading back to the kitchen he got out a few things like some of the spare haunted sausages in a bag and a water bottle. He never knew when they would come in handy so as an extra security measure, so he placed them in an ice bag to make it look more convincing. Once he got the spare food he needed for the trip he made his way back to the living room.

Sam and Tucker arrived not long afterwards after which everybody was ready to go. "How're we going to get there on short notice? let alone Scotland anyway"?

Barty was getting tired of explaining it so he used whatever bit of patience he had to relay to her that they will be heading somewhere else first then proceed to England. But to get to the first place they would need their wands. Which the Fentons handed back. A little bit uneasily now that they had their sticks back they could do whatever they wanted with them.

"Albus looked around for something to use and spotted some glass plates on the table. "Do you mind if we use these to get there. The three of you can use it to get there with your folks following behind them."

Everyone looked confounded when they heard that but provided him with the plates. "What do you need them for?" Maddie asked him out of curiousity on what he would need with glass plates. He muttered the word 'Portus' on each the two plates .

"You may want to take your luggage in one hand and touch the plate at the same time so as no one would be left behind for where we are going. You see it's like a four to five hour ride non magically from there to here with light traffic." Jazz felt a little like being spoken to as if she was with a lunatic all of a sudden.

"A single touch huh? That's it?" Tucker inquired of the four men.

"That's it, Mr. Foley, Amos, Barty would both of you mind going with separate parties just to make them feel more comfortable?" he asked smiling at the scowling wizards.

Danny and his friends, duplicate included all grasped the plate with the same time as Mr Crouch did. He was starting to wonder if this ghost following them was really a ghost at all. As the grasp of the magical pull brought all of them to a building somewhere they had no idea where they were, they were busy trying to get off the floor. Tucker almost felt like he wanted to puke, but held it in. Sam on the other hand had a little bit of a headache. The real Danny was having a little difficulty maintaining his duplicate so he got the bottle of water out of his case to drink. Just in case. It was refreshing to say the least and enough to allow him to maintain the duplicate's existence.

Sam and Tucker took a look at their surroundings. It looked like they were in an old fashioned building that reminded someone of eighties style police departments. To say they were nervous was an understatement. Luckily Jazz and her parents arrived shortly after them with Mr. Diggory. All three of the Fentons were experiencing similar signs of motion sickness and nausea. Arthur and Dumbledore Apparated in the building. They Arthur gestured to them to follow him to an office where another man was waiting for them. He did not look happy.

"YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE APPARATING INTO THIS BUILDING DUMBLEDORE EVEN AFTER THAT FIASCO YOU INFORMED ME OF AND WITH TO UNAUTHORIZED PORTKEYS TO BOOT. TWO!" A medium built man about five foot ten was striding down the hall in a casual business suit.

"Ah Mr. Thompson it's.."

"You actually brought them! I ought to—"

"Hey don't mean to butt into this conversation but do you think that you could tone it down a little bit, you're starting to make a scene." The duplicate flew to the side of the man where they both looked each other in the eyes.

"And you're?" he asked batting an eyebrow.

"The name's Phantom. Danny Phantom the ghost I believe that he spoke to you about." He answered calmly.

The man recoiled at the introduction unable to believe what he was hearing let alone see. "Ridiculous only ghosts can be transluscent and fly."

Danny the duplicate scoffed "and what am I Count Dracula?"

"I don't know what you are but you are most certainly not a ghost." 

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind telling that to their little detectors which I have to admit are highly detectable when locating ghosts, or do you have something that says I'm a ghost or not." He asked putting on a sly smile. He always enjoyed taunting his enemies humans weren't really an exception. He could take whatever amusement he got so long as it didn't greatly harm them.

The man scowled at him something that was always entertaining whenever your opponent doesn't have a good comeback. "I don't have time to deal with a weak poltergeist, if you four want to take him with you to Hogwarts this year be my guest, those three are another story." He gestured to the three teens. Okay maybe this guy did know how to talk tough. The real Danny thought as his eye twitched. 'Weak poltergiest Am I?' The duplicate crossed his arms. "You know Professor Dumbledore those three may likely place the world we work in at risk but you couldn't just erase memories?" he asked gritting through his teeth. Dumbledore's face darkened.

"We can't just deny people the chance to study our world without reason which we right now currently have or would you rather take it up with both Ministers of magic in America and England? Besides only one of them is going to be attending. Wouldn't his talents alone also risk exposing the wizard community as well? The man known as Steven Thompson thought for a moment pondering that response. Sighing in defeat he spoke: "Alright but you would need to have both my verification as a member of the Department of International Magical Corporation in America to grant permission to leave the country and yours in Britain."

"What luck, he is here with us right now". He gestured to Mr. Crouch.

"Does the kid even have a visa? It would need to be approved to study abroad even in the wizarding community. One more thing Dumbledore since he is going to your school this year during that event I don't want him to take part as a competitor there." Dumbledore nodded in agreement. Seeing that fair point as Danny wouldn't necessarily be considered an actual student of the school. (Actual students go there for years not temporary.)

Danny presented the visa he had acquired the previous week therefore confirming his family's story to Mr. Thompson about them being in England at the time. (he saw the approval). After getting his visa all approved for going out of the country for educational purposes they were about to allow Sam and Tucker to go back to Amity Park. They would indeed keep in touch.

"You ready guys or do we wait?" Sam asked the men.

Amos Diggory looked at his watch. Its like a seven to six hour time difference right now by the time we get there it will be around one or midnight and you would still need to get the required supplies."

Albus pondered for a moment. He needed to get back to Hogwarts to get some sleep himself and get ready for the year. There were only a few days left before the train had departed for Hogwarts and would look really embarrassing on the Staff's part to leave a new transfer student behind. The Fenton's would not like that one bit.

"You said it was a few days till the term started where would we be staying at?"

"You would most likely be spending the night at a pub called the Leaky cauldron. I could arrange one of the school staff to check in on you and help you to get school materials." They all nodded in acknowledgement except for Danny.

"That is a good idea and all, but I wouldn't know what he or she looks like. So it would probably help for one of you four to arrive as well. Least it would be a familiar face."

"I am afraid it wouldn't be possible as many of us have to go and prepare for the school year as well."

"You can't expect to leave some new student high and dry."

"He's got a good point Albus," Arthur said as he thought for a moment. I could arrange for my son Bill to meet up with the staff member you have in mind after all, he would be able to inform the bankers that a new student would be coming in to get things from the school vault."

Dumbledore pondered the scene in his head. It sounded the more likely ways to sort things out as Bill like Arthur had red hair similar to his Danny's sister if not more brighter. So he would bear the best resemblance. He relayed the idea to the black haired teenager who seemed more enthusiastic about meeting up with one person he could identify easier.

"Hang on a minute Professor Dumbledore. Your friend the ghost. He reminded them as he looked at the duplicate. We would have to have his date of birth and when and how he died."

This drew a lot of nervous looks from the teens and Fentons. Danny didn't want to blow his secret here of all places but he needed something to get by with in order to get the duplicate to pass off. So he tried something and hopefully they would respect it.

"I'm not exactly open to explaining about my life and what I did but it wasn't exactly perfect in life and in death. The details are too gruesome to explain. The only thing I can say is my cause of death. Trust needs to be properly acquired over time and with it what I went through."

"I see" he answered in an annoyed tone. "and what exactly was the cause of death, Mr. Phantom". He asked with the first smirk on his face since they got there.

The duplicate grimaced as he looked into the man's face and answered. "High Voltage Electrocution". Not a total lie but close enough to the truth. The accident did indeed shock him throughout his entire body and save him at the same time. The reaction was different from what the teens expected. Understanding did not register on any of their faces. Instead it was shock from Arthur. Shivers from Amos and Barty who barely understood the concept. Dumbledore however had looked confused as to how a muggle could become like this. Maybe he could find out the answers over time. He had indeed heard of people being electrocuted to the point where they had died but something like this, he would need to figure out what. Mr. Thompson actually dropped the quill pen he was holding, his mouth hanging open trying to imagine the pain that must have been like. Then again he did not want to know.

"If you don't mind me asking how much electricity was that by chance?"

The duplicate chose his words carefully and responded that it was probably enough to power up half of a mundane hospital in a metropolitan city and the instruments that would go with it. That part somewhat was true in a sense with ectoplasm, seeing as how it took that much almost to open a doorway to a separate dimension. If Albus was wasn't confused before he certainly was now. There wasn't much he could think of that would take up that much power to operate let alone a single object.

"Seeing as your wizards you shouldn't be surprised by what mundane individuals can do after all we did disarm you of your wands when you were at our house." His human half answered. This caused Mr. Thompson to become infuriated at the four wizards before him.

"You actually lost your wands to them? I can't beli—" he started when an eerie smile suddenly crossed his face from ear to ear. "I'll allow this to pass but I'll have to send a letter regarding that incident all the details included to your minister Cornelius."

Arthur, Amos and Barty all groaned at that. They sure were going to have a lot of explaining to do come morning time. "You know, if it makes you all feel better," Tucker started. "This guy crouch and Amos were the only two who actually were disarmed by force." Arthur felt relieved but Amos and Barty did not like the look on Steven's face. Jazz and Mr. Thompson thought simultaneously 'Oh this is going to be fun.'

(A/N: Sorry if this is a little early but I did promise everyone that the next part of the story would come later in the week hope you all enjoy it. Also if anybody knows any other current fifth years in the book besides Cho Chang and Katie Bell, send me a message so that I might can add them. One more thing, Lee Jordan, is he sixth or fifth year, I don't really know."


	7. Chapter 7 Breathtaking Moments

Chapter 7 Breathtaking Moments

The questions asked by Mr. Thompson weren't exactly comforting in the minds of Amos and Barty Crouch. They had spent another hour getting Danny's visa approved to study abroad, but mainly it was to get every embarrassing detail regarding the disarming methods. Mr. Thompson had a very hard time believing the story but did indeed get a good laugh after he had heard about the mutant sausages attacking Barty and Diggory from Albus.

He was curious about one of the teens who didn't have magic but had control over plants. As such he had asked Sam to provide a demonstration after he was informed about her talent in plant manipulation. She obliged by doing something similar at the Fenton's abode by making vines appear from a garden outside the window.

He was most definitely going to give this letter of approval to the minister. Sending the letter to Cornelius by fireplace he told them that they were most likely going to have to spend the night. Barty, Arthur and Amos groaned with disappointment they really needed to get back. Mr. Thompson reminded them it was a six to seven hour time difference and most likely everyone will be asleep. Everybody decided to take a rest for the night just to recover. He allowed them to send fast mail to their employers but it would cost extra. Arthur came up short so Albus decided to lend a hand by paying for his and Arthur's letter. He sent one to his family telling them he was alright and that he would see them soon. Dumbledore sent one to the staff at the school, while Barty sent one to Percy and Amos sent his to his family.

Thanking the gentlemen they all headed off to their rooms where they turned in for the night Knowing this would be the last time he would officially see them for a while, he with a heavy heart, hugged his sister, mother, and Sam. He told Sam to give those ghosts a hard time and let him know how it goes. Danny mimicked a quick conversation as Phantom was saying he was going to go off and look around the place where they had arrived at. Nodding in fake approval he asked his duplicate if he would be back soon to which he had agreed. Letting loose a long breath he allowed the duplicate to dissolve into the air. 'Geez that was giving me a headache', he thought to himself. It was surprising that he could hold that duplicate for that period of time. If that was how they were getting back to London, he was most certainly looking forward to that method of travel. He preferred the teleportation in progress. At least in didn't feel like he was suffocating.

Danny couldn't risk anybody listening outside the door while everyone was getting situated into a resting spot. He was afraid one of those wizards would just barge in unannounced. His family and Sam and Tucker were taken back to Amity Park by Arthur and Amos. He didn't erase their memories as he didn't want to risk another outburst from the girl. Getting disarmed again after all that trouble hopefully this all would be worth the cost of the trip. That and her abilities over plants would have been more than enough for him to take. Acknowledging that he was heading off to another country for a year he closed his eyes and drifted off to dreamland.

Downstairs, the group of wizards were setting up some agreements that a wizard from the American Ministry to be stationed in Amity Park in case certain attacks got out of hand for mundane individuals.

The letter he sent went to his family informing them that he was alright and that Bill would need to visit the leaky cauldron in the afternoon tomorrow to assist a staff member in picking up a new student for the school year. Dumbledore informed McGonagol to send a staff member or herself to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Bill so as to not completely scare the newcomer that he had been abandoned. Once that played out everyone turned in for the night.

Burrow: Six to seven hour time difference.

Molly Weasley was anxiously awaiting to hear from Arthur. She hadn't really heard from him since he had left with Albus, Barty and Amos to that trip in America. Having to wait for three days nearly is almost nerve wracking to say the least and it was driving her insane. The hand on the Weasley family clock showed Arthur's picture at traveling. The concept of apparition allowed someone within the country to apparate within its boundaries. International traveling required a portkey in order to legally travel. She still felt uneasy as earlier in the day while she was at home the hand pointed towards Mortal Peril almost making her go into hysterics. Knowing that it would only be a matter of time before she snapped, she sat down at the table preparing to write a letter to the Minister in order to confirm if Arthur was alright or not. She got a piece of parchment, quill, and ink down and almost started writing till the fireplace started flickering up spitting out a letter addressed to her. Ecstatic that she was about to get some news she rushed over next to the fireplace. Normally she wouldn't be surprised if mail came by owl and it was very rarely that they even got a letter from the fireplace. Wizards never really use that method as the price in wizarding money is high enough that you would need to pay up one galleon apiece in order to send one letter by that route. Albus must have done so in order to help Arthur communicate with them.

Opening the letter with excitement on seeing the letter was indeed from Arthur she became confused over the contents of the letter. Indeed it as to inform her that he was alright and that he had something for Bill to do next time she saw him. She was happy enough but she definitely needed some rest, it was nearly three o clock in the morning and the kids would be waking up soon enough. She went to go sleep on the couch and get in a few hours before everyone else got up. It had been a rough week for everyone and she was hoping everything turned out okay. She would show the letter to Bill when he got up. He himself had been anxious on news regarding his father. Placing her head on the pillow she fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, everyone had gotten up for breakfast but more importantly for any news on their father's whereabouts. Fred, George, Ginny, Ronald, Bill, and Charlie were surprised to find their mother asleep on the couch. "Mom are you alright?" Charlie asked with a shocked expression on his face. He had enough experience to know whenever someone was getting very little sleep. There were practically bags under her eyes. Slowly but surely she started to stir. It took a lot of effort for her to get out of the bed but she managed it.

"Oohh, how what time is it?"

"Whoa there easy mom you got enough to work with. Are you alright?"

"I… I don't really know Charlie, I just got a letter last night and…." She trailed off suddenly remembering as her face lit up. All of her children currently present waited in suspense as if something must have happened, their suspicions were confirmed once they saw the smile on her face. "Your father's coming home today." There were cheers and applause everywhere.

"Wait you mean Mr. Weasley's coming home today? When does he get here?" Harry asked as he came down the stairs from his loft in the Weasley Burrow. Hermione jotted behind him as she wanted to hear if he was alright or not. A lot of things can go horribly wrong when traveling.

"Mrs. Weasley where has he been, if you don't mind me asking." Harry inquired. He was curious as to where the head of the Weasley household would be getting back.

She scanned the rest of the letter as part of the smile turned into a look of confusion. "It seems that he would be getting back later this afternoon. Something about a six to seven hour time difference between here and someplace called Illinois."

Hermione looked puzzled. "Illinois? Mrs. Weasley that's all the way in the states. Its thousands of miles west of here. Why would…" She trailed off. "Of course." They all looked at here as if she knew something that they didn't. "Mrs. Weasley did he go and see if that ghost was really from there." Everybody looked at her as if she had just grown a second head. "Oh come on I'm talking about that person who appeared at the World Cup remember the one who apparated out of the stadium and extinguished those flames at the campsite.

Everybody was befuddled at the response. There was no way. Mrs. Weasley scanned the letter again. "Actually you're right Hermione. He along with Amos, Barty, and Albus went to someplace called Amity Park and managed to convince him to come to the school this year." She paused. Everyone was surprised. Something that brought three ministry officials and one of the most powerful wizards overseas just to try and hire extra protection. "But there is more. Bill." She addressed him. "They will be bringing another person with them as a transfer student. Like you Hermione, he's muggleborn." This threw everyone for a loop. "Someone by the name of Daniel Fenton. Apparently he wants you and a staff member from the school to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron this afternoon."

Bill was silent for a moment, then asked "A transfer student, this year. During the time when…" he stopped almost blurting out the fact of the Triwizard Tournament occurring this year. "Just why would he be coming here? Why not a school in America?"

"Well, the schools as far as I am aware of have already started and according to the letter, the place Amity Park was confusing their Ministry's underage magic tracers. It so turns out that the spirits that dwell there actually throw off the sensors so much they missed it for a good while." Hermione found this very confusing and to top it off, irritating. _How_ is _it possible_ that the ministry missed that, the magical community could have been easily exposed! "The kid is actually fifteen." 'FIFTEEN'? she screamed in her mind. How long have these people been turning a blind eye to this if the kid was magical to begin with. There is literally no excuse for that no matter what people say.

"Um Mom, what does it say about the guy?" Bill inquired about the fact that a kid from America was coming to Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament. The teachers visiting it would find it unfair unless the Ministry put in some kind of restriction that prevented him from participating.

"You talking about Fenton or Phantom?" She asked. "Both of them are coming."

"Both, I know you said he was a ghost but how old was he when he died?"

"All he said he was fourteen when he died and cause of death was extremely high electrocution, if Arthur wrote this correctly it was enough to power half a muggle hospital and their electrical tools." Both Harry and Hermione grimaced while the rest of the Weasleys were curious on their new reactions.

Hermione turned to her. "Mrs. Weasley there aren't that many single electrical appliances that can use that much power. Best I can probably think of is an emergency electrical generator. But even so it couldn't have given him that kind of power just from death."

"Hermione dear, your guess is as good as my own. Guess you'll have to ask him when he comes to Hogwarts this year. Now who is up for some breakfast?" The majority of the Weasley children all raised their hands while Bill and Charlie decided to get some things ready. Percy the ever busy bookworm, was hard at work getting ready for Mr. Crouch's return, no doubt he would have a mountain load of paperwork once the elder wizards returned.

Harry sat back in his chair contemplating everything that the letter from Mr. Weasley had said. They were going to be having a new student join this year. Combining that with whatever Bill and Charlie have been talking about, he was sure that this was going to be a very tough year.

"Oh mom, when I go to meet this person at the Leaky Cauldron, how will I know what he looks like?" Bill asked her. He most certainly did not want to go looking for the wrong person. Hopefully they would be noticeable and stick out. She scanned the letter again looking for anything that would be useful. She found it near the bottom. "According to the letter, He says the kid, Danny looks like you Harry" This caught the famous boy who lived off guard. Someone who looks just like him. " but with longer hair in the front, icy blue eyes, and no glasses."

"Blimey, I wouldn't be surprised if someone mistook the kid for Harry mum." Bill said complimenting on the description.

"What's this guy trying to do? Steal Harry's spotlight." Ronald replied scoffing at the image. Hermione scowled at her red haired friend.

"Honestly Ronald, haven't you been listening or have you gone deaf? The kid hasn't been in contact with the wizarding world till now, use your head for once. You know sometimes I wonder if you're even eligible to qualify as a fourteen year old." Making Ron's face blush almost as red as his hair.

"Fred, George, do not try any pranks on this kid, I don't want to have my family be remembered as the ones who traumatized the first transfer student that Hogwarts had in years. Otherwise I will have to take away your summer savings." She snapped at them. The twins paled. She didn't know that they had gambled at the Quidditch World cup and not get anything back from Mr. Bagman. Molly would have hit the roof of their home. Not the ceiling roof but the actual roof on top of the house. (There are few more stories above the kitchen.)

Mrs. Weasley sighed and got to work, she was going to head on over to Diagon Alley today to purchase the children's school supplies. Harry was going with her to get some money from his vault. Not just for his school supplies but also to help pay for some of his friends. The new student was going to be at London that afternoon, but there was a very small chance that they would run into each other on their visits to Diagon alley.

"Harry, mate what's on your mind?" Ron was curious as to why his friend was acting this way. He shouldn't have looked so depressed.

"Ron, its just that we have already worked hard to make sure that Voldemort does not return to power and this latest incident at the World Cup, its just scary, not to mention someone stole my wand and used it to make the Dark Mark appear."

"You have to admit Ron, it is a bit scary." the third eldest brother Percy admitted. He had started reading that morning's version of the Daily Prophet. In it was the headline '**MINISTRY UNDER FIRE FOR RIOT AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP' **In this article it was still talking of the appearance of the dark mark and the extinguishing of the flames by the newly sighted spirit.** 'DEATHS FROM ATTACK STILL NOT CONFIRMED'** . In it the ministry still was hounded for rumors of dead people in the woods and nobody had been able to prove the theory of bodies unless they wanted to start a mob and create new ones.

"That mark was not seen for at least thirteen years. All this panic is proving that people are going to be taking precautions." 'and I think that Dumbledore bringing the person seen at the world cup to the school is actually a good idea. I really do believe that people need to keep an eye on him.' "I should know people had been sending howler after howler complaining on the lack of security the ministry provided at the World cup. Dark Wizards coming in, unauthorized spirits wondering about in the stadium. Some people are even saying that the spirit that got rid of the Dark mark was one of the victims from the riot." Harry and Ron could both tell that Percy was severely irritated by the amount of complaints he was getting. Not only were they for the Ministry but because of Arthur Weasley and Mr. Crouch MIA at the time, he had to take quite the number of complaints for both men as well as his own. He couldn't say that spirit wasn't one killed in the assault as the people would need more evidence to show that there was no foul play against that person.

Percy got his letter from Mr. Crouch earlier that morning as well. It said pretty much the same thing except that he was going to be making sure that there were certain laws laid down so as to not frighten students. Gathering up his papers Barty assigned for him, the Weasley brother got ready to head off to work.

Harry was busy thinking over that dream he had at the Dursley's over the summer. The part where he saw Voldemort, Peter Petigrew, and the third man, who was he and what kind of plan were they making? Who was Bertha Jolkins? It had to have occurred recently as Peter hadn't revealed himself from the shadows in at least a decade.

Danny woke up the next morning quite early. It wasn't really because he was an early riser, but because of the fact that he never really got much sleep due to the ghosts that plagued his town. Those months had pretty much turned him into a light sleeper. He took a look around to make sure that no one was nearby he quickly changed and made a duplicate to be on the safe side. Willing the duplicate to become invisible, he made his way out the door into the lobby of the building. Hearing voices over at the main desk, he took a peek to see who it was. Barty Crouch was speaking with the man at the front desk to make sure that everyone would be getting back to England on time especially him.

He was slightly confused. Why would Mr. Crouch be so focused on getting back in such a hurry? The term didn't start until the next week. Sure school supplies but it was probably office duty or whatever it was. Law enforcement. That's what it was.

"Anxious to get to England are we?" caught by surprise, Danny turned around almost completely facing Professor Dumbledore wearing some colored robes.

"I'm a light sleeper nowadays. Shouldn't be something to be surprised about you know. By the way I couldn't help but wonder why does the guy feel superior to most people?"

"You see young Daniel, wizards and witches tend to keep our existence a secret. I assume you remember the salem witch trials". Danny slightly smiled having been there himself with his friends and vlad with that fiasco involving the infimap. Catching Dumbledore's eye he added "who in America doesn't know about that? Its practically a bloody part of the nation's history."

Dumbledore nodded "the majority of people don't exactly enjoy others using their magical gifts."

"you mean don't like their abilities to be used against them by causing harm." He saw Dumbledore raise an eyebrow. Quickly adding. "the life lesson is taught pretty much everywhere, though not everyone shares that belief."

"Regrettably true I have to admit. Even wizards don't like to follow it all the time." "So they face prison as well?" Dumbledore looked at him. "Indeed and if a student had a minor rule break, they risk expulsion from the school depending how severe the action was. Something similar almost happened two years ago around this time. Two of my students flew an old fashioned car provided by the ministry to the school from England all the way to the school."

That got Danny's attention. Flying car? He snorted. "Not the first time its happened".

"WHAT? YOU MEAN IT HAS HAPPENED BEFORE?" They turned to see Barty Crouch red faced and furious. "Some people are still trying to sleep." Hinting to the other two wizards who haven't joined them yet. "Did it ever occur to you that there are others who are physically powerful enough to lift a car to fly on its own. Whether by" he did the signs of two fingers on each hand as he emphasized the words "magical or nonmagical means?"

He looked at their stunned expressions and facepalmed. "Okay seriously have you wizards even been to Amity Park, the impossible can become possible there."

All the more reason that they were getting someone to post watch in the town. Though it may not be much good if the only wizard was not present.

"Anyway, you guys feeling better after that little fiasco the other day? You all pretty much have your own wands back."

"You're right Mr. Fenton, and I intend to follow through on my promise here." 'I just hope it pays off.' Dumbledore thought to himself. It was enough trouble to try and track down the person who handled the riot at the world cup. He never wanted something to be more trouble than it was worth. The triwizard tournament was going to be held at his school this year and he was going to need all the security he could gather even if it meant asking for help from a foreign country.

Once everyone had some breakfast, Danny went to go get his things and 'call phantom'. Everyone was going to be taking four different portkeys back. Dumbledore to Hogwarts, Arthur to his house so as to advise his bill on what to expect, Barty needed to make some adjustments and inform his secretary of his return. Amos while wanting to get back home to his son, needed to provide transportation to the Leaky Cauldron in London. The portkey sensation was still the same when he experienced it the first time. A sudden suction on his stomach. It definitely was not his favorite method of travel, now he really wanted to practice teleportation more than ever. This time he almost lost complete focus towards his duplicate. That would have been a real disaster, he didn't want to think of what would happen should it fail in front of all these eyes.

The three of them arrived in the leaky cauldron just a little after one ten London time. It was after lunch there considering the time change. There had been quite a scene once they had entered. What was once a joyful and rambunctious bar soon became eerily quiet. People all over the place were gasping or choking on their late lunch as they had spotted a glowing figure in the middle of the bar. Danny and his duplicate felt a little bit uneasy at the sight of having all these people just stare at you because of how you look. (Yeah they had a little trouble getting over seeing a young teen with white hair and acid green eyes). Amos heard quite a few whispers around the taven. "Dear, who is that?" or Blimey there's something you don't see every day." Some people were actually starting to pull out their wands.

Mr. Diggory made his way to the bartender asking if these two people would be allowed to spend a few nights there. Apparently there was going to be some new people attending Hogwarts that semester. Tom knew about the event but wasn't sure why this person was here. Was this a new wizard? If so then who was his friend? "Mr. Diggory, I may have one room available but don't you think it's a little bit early in the day to be turning in?" he half joked.

"Tom, this young man is going to be attending the school as a transfer student for one year. The same goes for his friend. I have to get back to work though one of the staff from the school and another weasley should be arriving hear within the next hour or so. Just so as he could get the supplies needed."

Danny was uncomfortable to say the least. He didn't enjoy being the center of attention like this. Sure in being popular at school for a while was fine with him but this almost felt a little bit too much.

The bartender Tom, nodded. "I'll be sure to direct them to the kid. He motioned to Danny, who felt his left eye twitch at the remark. 'Kid'? Sure he was still a teenager, but kid he felt like he was treated as a twelve year old maybe younger. The two made their way to the room given to them by the bartender, having many pairs of eyes following the pair as Danny lifted up his huge duffle bag. He really needed to buff up when going to that school, hopefully they will allow him to work out.

Once he set his things in the room, he reabsorbed the duplicate and decided to get a situated a little bit. If those people were going to be here later this afternoon. He shook his head in mild confusion. This was seriously going to mess up his body clock with the time difference and all. Some training would need to carefully be done without these people peeking in on him. However the issue with the instructors came first he was going to need to get a better understanding for her surroundings and looked out the window. Outside he saw mainly the streets of what looked like a downtown area of London. Simply put, he was going to need to watch his steps with these wizards.

Professor McGonagall the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts was busy getting ready for the new arrival of first years herself when a letter appeared out of the fireplace. She summoned the letter to her desk with a wave of her wand and read the contents it contained from the headmaster himself. Her eyes widened as wide as saucers as she neared the end. "MERLIN'S BEARD, ALBUS PERCIVAL WILFREC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE". Couldn't this have happened earler? They were already hard pressed to get ready for the Triwizard tournament and he pulls a stunt like this at this point in time? She most certainly did not want to have to deal with another Lockheart. Hitting her head on the desk a few times she finally stopped to wave a wand and summon a bottle of butterbeer. Pouring herself a glass she came to a stopping point after a few more hours and decided to get some sleep. She was going to need it tomorrow afternoon once she headed out.

The deputy headmistress arrived at the tavern an hour or so after Danny had arrived to find Bill Weasley already there. "Professor McGonagall, Its good to see you after all these years.

"Good afternoon Mr. Weasley. I take it that your family is doing well?" Bill nodded. "They are holding up a little shaken considering what they have just went through in the last week."

"Its on everyone's minds right now and I don't think that the rumors of a stray spirit wondering about is going to be helping either. I am having a hard enough time trying to wrap my head around the headmaster's latest actions."

Bill gave her a look of pity. "I'm so sorry professor. I understand how you feel somewhat. I was just told early this morning that I was going to have to meet up with you present. Even a foreigner would feel severely out of place in this area. I just hope that the newcomer doesn't act too hostile." Minerva was thinking the same thing.

Danny woke up from his sleep to hear a knocking on the door. 'So much for some extra needed sleep.' He quickly shifted to his ghost form and created a duplicate. Thinking fast he willed it invisible. Hopefully he wouldn't need to keep this one up as long he was most certainly not hoping for an all day duplicate maintenance.

Walking outside to see the barman tom, he was told to head downstairs where he saw the two people he was supposed to meet that day. An Elderly woman in a green gown and another person with red hair, most likely Arthurs son.

Bill himself was a little surprised at the appearance of the kid. His dad's description of him was highly accurate. Untidy black hair, blue eyes instead of green and no glasses. He was also surprised that this kid had a bit of muscle on him in contrast to Harry who lacked that.

"Daniel Fenton?" Bill Weasley asked him.

He gave a sigh in exasperation. How many times would people be calling him by his birth name? Only certain people he knew and trusted would be allowed to call him that like Clockwork. "Yes, I take it that you must be one of Arthur Weasley's sons?"

Bill smiled and nodded. "Bill Weasley, Nice to meet you Mr. Fenton." "I also take it that your one of the staff members that was supposed to come as well."

Minerva twitched at the lack of greeting but she collected herself almost immediately. "Professor Minerva McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as the professor for Transfiguration."

Danny whistled. "Quite the titles you got there mam."

The eldest Weasley brother snickered at the exchange of words, he was starting to enjoy this.

McGonagall was not one to take jokes or insults lightly, but Albus said that this boy was going to be learning at the school for one year. She really hoped this wasn't the way he usually acted towards people otherwise she would have a hard time with him in her house.

She informed him that they were going to be stopping at the bank first before they went to get any supplies. She was thankful to have brought the list of subjects that the headmaster had advised for him. Considering what he needed in the school he was previously in as math was a requirement. Minerva let out a long sigh. In her mind she knew that this was going to be a long day. Then she remembered something.

"Mr. Fenton, I believe that the headmaster said that you would be bringing a friend with you to the school but I have yet to meet him." She muttered something that Bill didn't quite catch but Danny heard every word of it with his heighted hearing. "I hope he's not another Lockheart."

"Then I don't believe that you will have to wait long, and while you're at it could you tell me who or what Lockheart is?" a deep voice spoke up from behind her. She whipped herself around till she found herself face to face with another boy about teenage years. This one had a white glow around him and white hair green eyes that reminded her of the dragon people saw at the world cup. So this was the ghost that Dumbledore wrote to her about. "Lockheart was a fake professor who only exaggerated about himself and his accomplishments just to achieve fame." The duplicate shook his head.

"Professor, I do things because I feel like I have to. Fame on the other hand. I do not care for fame. In my eyes, trying to achieve fame just for fame usually leads to disaster. The true reasons that people learn why that person did them are what make them famous."

Minerva and Bill Weasley nodded. "Fair point." Wish a lot of other students at the school understood that. "Are you coming with us to get his school supplies? Mr. Phantom?" All of a sudden he felt extremely alarmed so he thought of something fast as he didn't want to try to maintain the duplicate this long, he wouldn't be able to handle the strain.

He made the duplicate shake his head. "I'm sorry. I can't this time. I already got mixed reactions as he and I came into here. If I went with you and him through magical streets, it would attract a whole lot of unwanted attention. You probably wouldn't finish until night time here."

Professor McGonagall understood all too well. Fame tended to do that and fame for his actions at the world cup would only delay them. "If you're not coming with us what are you going to do?"

The duplicate smiled at her. "Just going to take a flight around London, who knows, maybe I can see Big Ben."

McGonagall gulped in surprise. "That old clock tower? People will see you!"

At this he chuckled. "Only if I let them. Remember?" He shifted to invisibility and back again earing gasps from the patrons in the pub.

Bill gulped. "That's scary its almost as if you were death himself. Only revealing himself to others when he wishes it."

Danny smiled at the elder Bill's reaction. "Take care alright?" the duplicate held out for his hand to shake." Danny knew that they were used to different types of ghosts which he was going to need speak to later when he got to their school. But right now he decided to humor them and himself. Bill took his hand expecting it to go right through but to his surprise and Professor McGonagall's, he grasped it like an everyday person did. It was kind of frightening to him as the touch was almost cold like you would find in a freezer but not icy cold water. The duplicate shook the hand and then activated his intangibility and flew right through the eldest Weasley brother earning a gasp from Minerva. "Merlin," she whispered as the duplicate flew through the roof. Having the duplicate shift back to invisibility he reabsorbed it without the two of them knowing or seeing the duplicate disappear. Tom thought he saw a green outline briefly surround the figure but dismissed the sighting as nothing.

They made their way to Gringotts wizard bank where they were going to get money for the school books and supplies. Bill Weasley had spoken to some of the goblin tellers that there was going to be a new transfer student at the school that year. There were complaints that Dumbledore was trying to hire more people to have a better chance at winning but they were informed that he was below age and wasn't going to compete.

Making their way to the front desk the professor noticed that the kid was drawing a lot of looks from the goblins. One of them beckoned the Weasley employee behind the desk.

"Bill Weasley, who is that that Professor McGonnagal brought here?" Griphook asked looking at Danny. He had seen many frightening things in this world and the Ghost Zone. Pariah, Fright Knight, Vlad, even his evil future. This goblin didn't even come close to those people so he didn't even flinch at the stares he was getting he just waltzed right on in almost completely fearless.

The Weasley brother coughed into his fist. "This is Daniel Fenton, a muggleborn from the United States, he's going to be attending the school for a year. The schools in America have already started. As such they are coming here to retrieve some funds from the school vault so as to get supplies."

The goblin took another look at Danny "He's muggleborn?" he whispered. Bill nodded. "Something about him doesn't feel right. He's not like the rest of the muggleborns. The rest of us can sense it."

The red headed Weasley blinked in surprise, "That doesn't exactly make sense the only abnormal thing they told me about his town was that it was populated by abnormal poltergiests." "Even still, it shouldn't make us go on high alert like that. I'll take your word for it this time but have the school staff keep an eye on him."

Danny was confused when they walked out of Gringotts. He saw British pounds when he and his family stopped at the airport. He expected them to be using British currency. What he wasn't expecting was gold silver and bronze colored coins. So much for paper money he was going to need to get used to using magical currency. Bill Weasley explained the currency system to him. There were gold galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts. 17 sickles to a galleon and 29 knuts to a sickle. That's how Bill explained it. Danny inwardly groaned great more math. Well guess he needed it after all in case he needed to buy something from the place. He wished he could take one galleon home just one looked like pure gold and could fetch quite a price.

The first place that they stopped at was Madame Malkins Robe shop to get fitted for the school uniforms. Mentally he sighed at least he wasn't going to be getting a kilt. Tucker would definitely love to hear about that. The next place they went to was the Apothecary. He cringed a bit at the sight Sam would have a fit if she had to come into this place. Getting the telescope and quills and parchment wasn't much of a hassle. There was a gleam in his eyes that showed what she guessed was pride. Guess that this kid had a passion for astronomy.

They were running a little short on time before the shops closed for the day so she left him at Ollivanders so he could get his wand. "Mr. Fenton, Mr. Ollivander will help you pick out a wand for the term." 'Hopefully this will not take too terribly long.

Professor went to go get him the school books needed. If he was going to try to catch up with five years of school work, then he was going to have quite the load on him. Even Hermione Granger, she could probably hear her now complaining about this amount of a workload for one student. She actually pitied the new student somewhat. She could already see it his face practically gawking at the strain he was going to have to endure.

Danny strode into the wand shop. The place was dimly lit with only one light bulb to the light the entire shop. 'Whoa, how can anyone even read in here? I'd have to use my ghost eyes just to see in this place!' almost a minute passed before an elderly man came out to the front desk. "Can I help you". The man asked.

"I, I'm here fo, for a wand." He stuttered to the elder individual. He felt a little silly being in here, but that was probably expected as the man started to smile.

"A little old for a first year?" the man joked. Danny sighed in resignation. This was going to be a pain. "Transfer student." He said. The man looked confused. "You don't have a wand of your own?" "No this would be my first one." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh you must be Daniel Fenton. I am Ollivander the wand maker. Yes Dumbledore told me that you would be coming today. Though this is surprisingly last minute stuff, I don't mind loaning a bit of help for a first timer. Would you stretch out your wand arm?" Danny looked puzzled. "The arm you usually write with my dear boy." He laughed at the lad in the shop. "Oh right arm sorry."

Ollivander took a bit of measuring tape and analyzed the width as well as the length of his arm. After some careful calculations, he went into the back and brought with him a box which held a wand. "No two wands are ever the same Mr. Fenton, and the wand usually chooses the wizard. Don't be surprised if the first one isn't a match though. Beech and Unicorn hair, eight inches."

Inwardly he felt embarrassed. "Unicorn hair? Tucker would never let him live this down if he found out what his wand contained.' He gave the stick a wave like he did back at his house with Dumbledore's wand. The result wasn't what he expected. He managed to get Ollivander to grow a beard stretching all the way to his chest. Bringing a giggle from his throat and letting the wandmaker get a chuckle himself. "Not a match, unfortunately, nothing to worry about though." He went back and got another wand. "Hickory, Phoenix tail feather, nine inches." Another wave later and soon the back of the shop floor behind Ollivander had sprouted vicious flames urging Ollivander to put it out with a bit of water from his wand. 'Definitely not'. He murmured shaking his head. Another wand later. "Yew, Dragon Heartstring, seven and a half inches." This one had a more frightening result. A large crack started to appear in the roof of the shop earning a cry of alarm from the elder man. Quickly murmuring some words, he sealed off the crack. "May I check again? Please?" Danny obligued nervously hopefully they won't inquire about his sheer amount of power.

Professor McGonagall came back after a while to find Danny going through wands but she could see he was practically tearing up the shop.

Many more wands later, some including the usual unicorn hair or tail feather or heartstring, there was even one called a thestral. There was still no match for Danny and the damage kept on climbing. From the ripping cushions, broken desk Ollivander was resting on to the shattering of the shop windows earning cries of alarm from many passerbys, to the ministry officials who stopped by if there was anything wrong.

He just shook his head in disbelief. This could not be possible. True that some people had gone through many wands before finding the right one but Daniel Fenton had already gone through at least half the wands he currently had inside his shop. Just how powerful was he? "I concede defeat young man."

Danny most certainly did not expect this. His face contorted to a look of confusion. "Well I still need to find a wand in order to attend the school here don't I?"

Mr. Ollivander nodded in acknowledgement. "Indeed though the majority of beginners channel magic through wands into more concentrated forms, you seem to release a rather larger amount for even the two most powerful wands I currently have here. Ten inches dragon heartstring, ironwood and ten and a half inches phoenix tail feather, purple heart wood. It seems that I would need to customize a wand to suit you."

"How so Mr. Ollivander sir? If you don't mind me asking?"

The wand maker gave him a stern look as he turned his back facing the half ghost hybrid. "I am going to need to require a few bodily samples from you to try and create a wand that might work if not you may need to come back. Hopefully I can have something by then."

That was completely unexpected. Danny himself was a little pale if not possible. But these people didn't use much technical equipment so hopefully they wouldn't find out. "Wh.. Wh.. What do you need?" he asked hesistant and frightened of the answer.

"A little bit of blood, some strands of your hair would do."

The boy's complexion paled. "You require blood?"

"Not too much if that is okay." He replied holding out a small blade and a miniature dish that looked half the size in depth of a butter container one would see from McDonalds. If that was all and they didn't find out, then he would be fine. Hopefully there would be no side effects to it. Danny reluctantly obliged. The wand maker cut his finger for some blood and squeezed until the blood filled the little glass. He tweezed a few strands of Danny's hair and set the samples down.

"Considering how close it is to the start of the term, I should be able to visit Hogwarts this coming Monday afternoon to deliver your wand. Hopefully there will be a match then."

Danny nodded and walked out what remained of the front door. Professor McGonagall looked a little ticked off that he had brought the well-known wandmaker's shop to near ruin.

"Please tell me that you got a wand already Mr. Fenton." He relayed the wandmaker's message to her. She was practically becoming red in the face. Even with his heightened hearing, he could hear her saying. "I am beginning to regret even coming on this errand." She led him to an emporium to get a familiar. Hopefully he wouldn't take to terribly long it was getting late in the afternoon.

The hybrid browsed the aisles for something that caught his eyes. He wasn't really interested in cats and the whole thing taste for toads really turned him off. The professor informed him that the owls were used by students for delivering mail. He thought for a moment about what the professor had told him. Sam may or may not have liked that as she tended to be an animal rights activist. If he needed to send something to his parents and friends in private, they couldn't exactly check as he wasn't using the school owls. That would only increase the likely hood of his secret being blown. He spent the next twenty minutes trying to find something that would carry certain luggage picked out a male Northern Hawk Owl. The lady at the front desk told him that those owls while the male was smaller it tended to make a long trill unlike the female. He decided to get it. He would need to figure out a good name for him later. They made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron where she gave him the leftover purse. Inside he saw a few sickles and a bunch of knuts. A bit disappointed but hopefully nothing he couldn't fix without earning some.

It was the evening when Minerva escorted him back to the Leaky Cauldron to get something to eat. "Excuse me, Professor", she looked at him. "Thank you." He smiled she gave a slim smile back.

(A/N: I like to give credit to Aki-sama author of Phasmatis Cruor for giving me this idea. While this isn't the actual thing to show yet it is the basis of the plan. I am sorry that this is overdue but I hope everyone will enjoy it. Read and review and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Oh and Zii-Raevyn, your idea will be shown in the next chapter.)


	8. Chapter 8 The Art of Conversation

**(A/N: I greatly apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. An entire month! Schoolwork has been catching up with me a lot. Anyway I would like to thank Zii-ravyn for one of the ideas in this chapter. You had told me you would like to see it and now I can say that I kept my promise. Also it might be another month maybe less before I can get the next chapter up and I really hope you enjoy it then. Anyways on with the chapter.) **

Chapter 8: Art of Conversation

Danny and Minerva both sat at a table together in the Leaky Cauldron to discuss what he would be going through and how he would be getting to the school. She had given him a ticket that said platform 9 ¾ which threw the halfa for a loop. How in the world was he going to get there if he got it wrong? "How does that work? There would only be either Platforms 9 and 10 or 5C and A8 like they do at Airports." Minerva didn't want to try and drag this out any more than she had to.

"Mr. Fenton, the Platform is protected by magic that only magical folk would be able to locate."

He nodded knowing that this kind of thing was not something that she had wanted to do at the last minute. Nor would he, after a bit of thinking he decided to break the ice.

"Would you like an asprin? I got a little bit in my bag." She nodded knowing that the last few hours have been giving her a nasty migraine. Despite being a last minute transfer student at least he knows how to be courteous to strangers. "That would be nice thank you."

He went to his room and got a couple of pain killers. Danny returned to the table to get some water for the instructor to be. "How long have you been doing this kind of work? He stuttered a bit. Professor?"

Minerva gave a bit of a sigh. "A long time Mr. Fenton, a long time."

Danny's eyes widened at the way that she said it. 'More than thirty?' he muttered but Minerva heard him. "Thirty eight years this coming month Mr. Fenton."

"Most people in America would have retired after teaching for that period of time."

"As the current deputy headmistress of the school in case something happens to the headmaster, I have to take responsibility of the school and the students." He nodded kind of like the way the system in America works in America. If something happened to the President then the Vice president would need to handle his responsibilities.

The half ghost understood what she said it was also how he was whenever he protected the town. If something happened to him, what then?

There was also something else bothering him though. "When your employer or the headmaster as you call him came to our home, he didn't just come by for a visit to see if the rumors involving my family and Phantoms presence at the event was true or not. He wanted something more, I believed he said it had something to do with a tournament of sorts."

She nodded. This was indeed something that they wanted to keep under wraps especially a new student. "Its true, while the headmaster went to seek assistance for the events that were occurring this year at the school, we also didn't want any more harm to come to the students than we can afford. But this tournament. Centuries ago, three magical schools had decided to host a tournament in order to allow the schools to meet each other. These three schools were Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Danny still cringed at the name. "Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and Durmstrang Institute. The schools each had one person from each school participate in the tournament in order to determine the victor but the champions from each school needed to go through three separate rounds and the champion who came out on top was the winner of the tournament. After several deaths had occurred over the next several tournaments the events were discontinued."

Danny looked at his food trying to process this information. To him this was just too freaky, it was almost like a sense of deja vue. First he and his family attempt to go to Greece origin of the Olympic games, then he mainly stumbles across a magical world wide sporting event, now he has to attend a magical school as a favor to protect international students in another sporting event. Geez what was the world coming to. He was hoping that his secret would stay hidden. With each thing that she said to him however only made him even more nervous. The school in itself was going to be a pain to get used to. He was most definitely going to have his hands full this year and the fear that his town would be almost unprotected made him feel uncomfortable.

"Well if was discontinued, why are they starting it up again?"

"The ministers of magic in the three countries decided that it should be a well enough time to begin this event again provided enough security and a valid age limit be placed in this time. Sometimes the champions were below age. But they decided to settle the age entry at seventeen."

Something else was on his mind it was nipping at him for the last half hour. "What usually happens at the start of a magical school year? Does the head of it give a speech or something like that?"

"Something like that at Hogwarts does occur but before that usually does happen, the first year students or children eleven years of age are sorted into the four different houses."

"Houses?" he asked? That was certainly new to him. Guess magical cultures were a lot more different than he thought. Why not just put them all in one house? .

"Yes Mr. Fenton, houses, named after the four founders of the school. Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. Each of the three founders has an animal representing the house. Lions, eagles, snakes, and badgers."

He gave a hollow laugh. She looked at the kid as if he thought he was making fun of her school. But what he said next really surprised her. "Someone back home calls me little badger more than enough. Hope I don't have to live through that here. You don't have to worry about me making fun of your school, even non magical schools in the United States have their own mascots. Why even the school I go to, the mascot we have over there is a raven, but only the A list crowd or the people who have the most athletic skill to put the school on the map for recognition whether it be sports or cheering actually manage to obtain favoritism in there." McGonagall could somehow relate. Severus sometimes was like that with the students of his own house. Favoring them over everyone else just because of the way people saw the dark lord come from that house.

They started to speak about what he was going to be doing once he got to the school as he wasn't a first year student nor a regular student. "Well Mr. Fenton, when second year and up arrive they usually take a carriage." 'Carriage, how far behind are these people its like the twenty first century.' "First years take the boats to the castle to be sorted out.

"Boats that's new."

"True for someone outside the country. As a transfer student you would be riding with the first years to the castle instead of using the carriages. Once the new students enter they are sorted and then yourself into a house. After that new teachers and guests included your friend Phantom are introduced to the school during the Entrance Feast."

Danny stuttered at the last statement. He was going to make an appearance both as Fenton and Phantom? And at a feast too? This was almost too much for him. He was going to need to get a long rest beforehand if he wanted to keep his duplicate up for that long.

Is someone going to meet me there at the arriving destination?

"The Groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid is one of the teachers in your selected classes there."

"I guess I had better get on back to the school if need be I can send for Hagrid to come and meet you here to come pick you up early and show you where the designated train station is located. But under no conditions should any other muggles be allowed to see the place. It leaves on September the 1st and will be arriving in the evening." With a CRACK she twirled and vanished. Danny could only stare wide eyed. Maybe he should be able to do that at the school too, it would probably impress a bunch of people with magic. Then again, if he's trying to keep it all a secret, then it would be best to keep that power of his a secret. After all there is that magicians code. "A magician never reveals his secrets." That was how it went.

During the next couple of days Danny went to reading some of the books like the History of Magic Book. Now normally he wasn't a fan of history but he was in a foreign land and a foreign culture and it would probably do a little bit of good to look up their history maybe he could find a few laws that were up to date so far he had started at the beginning of the book and was looking so far at only the basics of history. Like Merlin. He was real in their eyes. 'Geez that's quite a shocker' he thought sarcastically.

Deciding to look at the wizards views on half humans in case they ever found out. He was greatly rewarded with distaste as it only furthered is urge to keep his powers a secret. Half humans or 'Half Breeds as some wizards called him were usually frowned upon. He had absolutely no urge to quickly reveal all his secrets to the wizarding community. It would be like the magical version of the guys in white looking for him and though he knew he could easily outrun them he did not want to take the chances of him getting has family in danger again, and this time there wouldn't be any reality gauntlet to set things right. His thoughts drifted back to the goblins in the bank and the wand maker. If any of them found out, he shuddered at what they might do. He most certainly did not want to be on the run from an entire magical community.

Danny decided to call it a night and sat down at his computer around ten at night to speak to Sam and Tucker. Picking up a signal was a little bit more difficult than he had expected but after five minutes, he was able to connect. Sam was thankfully available for a conversation. She was ecstatic to see his face after the transfer.

"How are things going for you in London Mr. Ghost fighter? They treating you alright?" Danny chuckled at her nickname of him. "It hasn't even been a day and already I feel like I am going to be bogged down with these subjects. I must say though, the magical community is actually a lot more different than I had expected. To tell you the truth Sam, some of these people still have a sense of fashion from the late 19th to early twentieth century and that doesn't include the bright colored clothing that would most likely have your opinion of being labeled colorblind."

Sam quickly thought about Paulina being in colors that would horribly clash and shuddered at the thought. "Then I hope you brought enough normal clothing to keep you sane." Danny smirked in confirmation at the remark.

"Don't worry about that the only that I am worried about the fact on what people think of half humans." He said as he lowered his voice so that no one else could hear them speaking. Sam raised her eyebrow at this.

"You never told them yet have you? Its good you didn't I don't want to have a magical community version of the reality gauntlet start up in London, it would cause an international scandal and we may not be able to fix that one."

"That's not the only reason I didn't tell them. I read through a book they had called history of magic and apparently the majority of the magical populace isn't actually fond of half humans."

Sam nodded in acknowledgement. "On another note Danny things are a little quiet over here on our end. I just hope that those wizards keep their end of the deal otherwise I would have a hard time trusting them."

"How's Tucker taking it?"

Sam just smirked a wide grin. "Lets just say he isn't exactly happy that his favorite DOOM ally won't be around to help him." Danny laughed at her. Same old Tuck.

"You have any idea when the school starts Danny?" she asked him.

He thought for a moment. "I believe that an instructor said that I would be meeting someone to take me to the train station."

"They actually have a train station there for a magical school? Are those people crazy? If they wanted to hide it at least make it inconspicuous."

Danny laughed at the logic on that. "Well she said the platform is called 9 ¾ kind of odd don't you think?"

"Danny people at school thought you, Tucker and myself were an odd bunch."

"Touche".

"Speaking of Touche, I had been meaning to talk to you a bit Danny about that event that they're going to be hosting in their school. You remember how they said one of their visiting schools is from France?"

He nodded "What about it?"

"Well you know how French tend to have their own opinions of Americans?"

"Yes?"

"you are going to have a couple of days before that train leaves so I would suggest that you learn about French customs a little bit. There is a saying that the first impressions are usually the longer lasting ones. And while you are at it., if at all possible, you might want to learn a little bit of the other visiting country's customs as well."

"True very true." He drooped his eyes. But doing that and practicing with my powers won't exactly give me a whole lot of free time before hand.

Sam heard a screech in the background. "Danny what's that? He turned and saw the Northern Hawk Owl he had purchased earlier that day.

"This little guy? HOHOHOHO, you are going to love this Sam, they actually use owls for postage around here in this community. Can you believe that?"

"Danny in Ancient China people used messenger hawks and you're asking me if I can believe that is crazy?

He stayed silent. "I thought so, however them using messenger owls that's one new aspect you learn. Though it is kind of ironic, we always did see owls as caricatures for knowledge when we were younger remember? Have you picked out a name for him or her?"

Danny looked at the gray owl. It glanced back at him with his yellow eyes. "I thought about Spooky at first but then it would sound rather awkward to call your owl that don't you think especially in a foreign country."

"I see your point. Hmm. You usually deal with ghosts right and ghosts are dead so why not call him something that's pronounced something from a dead language?"

Her friend rubbed his chin. "I thought about something in Esperanto but that's not a dead language exactly". He thought for a moment. He would have gone with something that said spirit but that wouldn't fit. Ghosts are dead too so he could go with something in a language no longer used. His thoughts drifted to the seasons of the year when he pulled up a separate tab. He typed in a few words on a English to Latin translation. Latin was considered a dead language so he could go with that. He typed in soul, phantom, spirit. He only got two results. Hmm animus and phasmatis, the owl gave a tweet of approval at the second choice. "Wow I guess he likes the name Phasmatus, Sam."

The owl gave a low, long hoot maybe to say it didn't like the name. "Hmm. But he liked phasmatus before so why doesn't he like it?"

"Danny, this may be a bit of a hunch but maybe like you he wants his name to start with a P?"

A P? Well, Phantom and Plasmius both start with a P, so why not him? He looked at the hawk owl that he had brought from the owlry. The lady said that it was a Northern Hawk Owl that he decided on but what could he think of that would be suitable for him. What were some of his dreams? Surely those should work then. Danny did have a desire to be an astronaut, the half ghost thought of the first few things that came to his mind. At first he suggested Pluto which the owl gave a shake of his head in a different direction. True pluto was named after the god of death in greek mythology but maybe that was too much. None of the other moons or constellations he remembered had a P in them. He was just about to give up and settle on Phasmatus when he decided to look out the window to view the night sky. The sky was beautiful when you got to look at it that way. Trying to get his bearings right on where he was just for amusement he slapped himself on his head. How could he be so stupid?

"Sam, you might like this, but remember what I learned about getting my bearings in choosing my destination whenever your lost?" She lifted her eyebrow obviously confused. "People said that whenever you got lost, look for the North Star, Sam. The name of the North Star is POLARIS!" The owl gave a long tweet of approval as he circled the room enjoying his new name.

"Wow Danny, it kinda makes sense. Northern Hawk Owl, North Star, Polaris? I think I am starting to see the connection. I can't wait to tell Tucker. He is probably going to flip at this news."

Danny nodded as he was about to sign off. He needed to go to bed early and get his body adjusted to the time change. "Tell him hello for me okay?" she smiled at her long time friend. "See you around sometime." and the video feed showing her vanished.

Danny looked at the clock showing nine in the evening. 'Wow time sure went fast here. But maybe I should take Sam's advice and learn a little bit about the customs their guests are used to'. He went to browsing the internet on some of France's greeting customs and learned a few helpful tips. They should come in handy.

He didn't remember where the other students were coming from, maybe the person picking him up on the first would know. Changing into some pajama clothes, he decided to turn in for the night. The next couple of days he decided to read up a little bit on the subjects he enjoyed like astronomy. It had been his dream to become an astronaut, and this book had more than enough information to keep him busy. Reading some of the other books like the potions manual were similar to subjects he had back at Casper high like chemistry. That put together with the times he had to help out in his parent's lab was almost enough to grant him some partial hands on experience.

Danny spent some of the money on a meal and in the afternoon decided to practice with his powers a bit. He decided to work on the teleportation first then try to practice using the extendable bo staff he brought from home. If he wanted to stay in shape for when he got home, he would need to practice with his powers every chance he got. Taking out the undead sausages, he noticed that they were starting to thaw out so he decided to freeze them a bit more for the next few days, never know what could happen on the train ride. He could always use them as a defense until he got his wand and hide his powers. When he passed by a candy store earlier, he saw some of the things that wizards had a sweet tooth for. Chocolate Frogs, he would definitely send some of those to his dad. Bertie Botts every flavor beans, he did not want to try those any time soon. But in retrospect he still needed a catchy name for the haunted sausages. Nothing special came to mind that sounded catchy. For once he wished he Sam's intellect in naming things. After careful consideration he came up with something that would hopefully catch their eyes 'Franks Alive' in green glowing letters on the cover of the packaged bag.

Setting the package down, he decided to get started on reading. Danny looked at the pile of books and for the first time started to droop. The amount of books she bought for him would have been enough to make even Jazz cry. It would take many months of reading then hands on experience… Wait he possessed the powers of duplication right? Maybe he could get more read before the school year got underway. Starting with the basics.

Shifting into his ghost form he focused on creating a duplicate for practice. He didn't want to strain all of his energy in case someone had decided to come up here and check on things.

Danny normally would have made all A's on his tests at school but the ghost fighting took up a whole lot of his time and he needed to spend time with his friends so that he could have someone besides his family to confide his thoughts too.

This process continued for the next couple of days. He would make a duplicate every now and then to catch up on what these people learned and let the duplicate dissolve for a while. He couldn't practice anything that required a wand as he didn't have one at the time. At night, when he was still getting his body clock to adjust to the different time change, he thought a little bit more about his friends and how they were doing on their own back in Amity Park right now. Pulling out his laptop he fubbled around with it till he got a signal, there was one but it was of course weak.

He knew he wouldn't have much chance with the wireless access back at their school, so he had better try and send something while he could. Typing an email to his friends and sister didn't take long but he did ask them how things were going when he wasn't there. Without Phantom there, the ghosts would most likely try and take advantage of that. Hopefully his friends and family could take care of that. Sam's new powers should help out a little bit. He remembered when he went to the alternate future where dark dan had thrown him into the ghost zone, there were times when he wished he could just open up portals out of thin air for cross country or international travel. But he didn't have that power yet or knew if he would even obtain it.

They did say that they had owl postage but there was no telling how long that would take just to get a letter to them let alone a package. Finishing up the letters to his friends and sister, he wondered when he was going to

Come the day of September first, Tom the Barman said he had a visitor for Mr. Fenton. Quickly covering himself in an old blanket he did the same trick with Prof. McGonagall the other day. Making a duplicate of himself while staying in his human form. Willing the duplicate invisible, he opened the door and walked downstairs.

He walked down the steps to see a man in a shaggy beard. Danny gaped at this man's size! This guy was even bigger than Tetslaff his physical education teacher. Inwardly he laughed though, Skulker was dwarfed by this guy and was that an umbrella he was holding? And A PINK ONE? He looked outside and sure enough it was raining. 'Please tell that I am not walking under a pink umbrella to a train station. Seriously this guy has no taste for colors.'

"Sory 'bout the 'udden appearance. Mr. Daniel Fenton right"? the giant man asked with a smile.

Danny closed his eyes to prevent his urge in keeping them from lighting up. If one could describe people's attitude as a scene in response to a question, then Danny's response would have been a tornado and lighting ripping through the place. "How many people were going to call him by that? Besides the Master of Time and the Observants?" he already could take so much from Vlad treating him like a little child.

Rubeus Hagrid beamed with happiness at the sight of the lad. But he should have known better that in greeting a newcomer, to always treat them as their own age, not like Harry was when he was eleven. Especially an international transfer student.

He wasn't going to chastise with this man as easily when it came to pronouncing his preferred name, if he was always this cheery when it came to saying his preferred name, it would just give him shivers down his half dead spine. But he gathered his composure and looked at the man in front of him. "That's right, Mr. Hagrid? If I'm wrong please?"

"Oh no that's quite all right lad". Danny sighed inwardly, now he had a small taste of what a magical community in Britain is like.

"I take it that you're supposed to escort me to a train station of sorts?"

Hagrid had nodded when he had looked around for the spirit that was supposed to be there as well otherwise it would cause quite a bit of confusion. "I was told that there was going to be a second friend with you Mr. Fenton?" Danny smiled at the large man's question. "I believe he'll make himself known when he sees fit. After all, Prof. McGonagall did tell me that they introduce the newcomers at the feast. You might see him at the arrival of your school. Why?"

Hagrid raised an eyebrow. "Because I am supposed to escort him to the castle in order to prepare for beginning of the term feast."

Danny decided to argue a little bit if only to give a liable excuse. "I, well he told me that he would prefer flying above or near the train to get a bit of the scenery. After all he would be seeing a lot of the castle in the coming year. I mean, how often does one get to enjoy the view of a countryside in the United Kingdom?" Hagrid got the point.

"Is he around though?" he chuckled. "At least I would like to see him to know who to look for. It would look embarrassing on his part if you ask me that he didn't show up." "I'm actually a lot closer than you think Mr. Hagrid." An echolike voice said as Hagrid looked to his right in surprise where three and a half feet from him was a floating teen in what looked like a black skintight suit. He had an unnatural glow around him with hair that glowed almost as white as the fully grown unicorns he occasionally saw back at the castle. There was an unusual emblem on the front of his chest.

"Ah so this is the ghost that Professor Dumbledore told me about. Kinda odd if you ask me but Danny heard him.

"He got that a lot back home and here. So you shouldn't be too surprised here. We had enough unwanted attention as it was here."

"Ya got everything ya need lad?" Danny went upstairs to get everything that he had. Minerva had made the inside of the trunk from Diagon Alley compatible with all of his books and supplies. All in all he had about three bags, one from Minerva, the other two from home carrying his clothing for the fall. He was going to need to see if he could get something before winter came along.

Hagrid gave the lad a ticket that said Platform 9 3/4 . The day just kept on getting interesting. Hagrid and the two had apparated to the train station in an alley. The rain was starting to get to the both of them. He willed the duplicate invisible for a while. Thinking that the rain would be uncomfortable he had his duplicate make the two of them intangible for a second getting most of the water off. This was a tadd bit new to him as the closest thing to this was a drying charm. Hagrid had accompanied the two into the train station where the three walked on passed the guards. The half Giant drew a few glances, but nothing more. He could see a bunch of other people who somewhat stood out from the rest of them but thankfully not many paid them any mind.

"I sure hope its not raining at the school otherwise I might have to do something about that when I get there'. " I 'ope its not raining tonight, otherwise your entrance boat ride with the other first years and myself would be nasty welcome for any newcomer."

_Boats? He was going to ride in a boat in this weather, that was crazy. Hopefully they can do something to repel water. His stuff would get soaked! And Hibernas? The new owl would not be happy in this._

Danny was guided by Hagrid through the barrier without anybody noticing. The sight of the train was anything but ordinary, it looked like an early 1900s locomotive, he wasn't an expert on trains but he could tell this one was pretty old. The thing that did catch his eye was not the letting on the lead train saying "Hogwarts Express" nor was it what looked like the schools coat of arms but rather the loud color of red that someone had decided to paint the train.

It had been about 25 minutes after ten when Danny boarded the train. Hagrid had insisted that they get there early and beat the crowd. He didn't argue with the guy as he knew the most about these things. Once there he loaded his stuff on the train and said his thanks and goodbye to the half giant for the time being He made the invisible duplicate tell the large man that he was going to be around the train on the way to the school and that he could tell Dumbledore that he would indeed be there but that he would need to inform him once they arrived at the place.

Dragging his bag to a random compartment he sat down and got one of the many books out that Professor McGonagall had bought for him. Potions for grade 1. Even if this was a simple textbook for beginners, it was similar to the chemistry books he had in high school. Understanding a good bit of the Periodic Table had helped him a little bit, but if it was similar to learning different homeopathic remedies or practice for cooking, Sam would have an excellent time. 'Well knowledge is power'. That's what they say.

The train took off at exactly eleven o clock according to the ticket Hagrid had given him and he was still reading into the book that he took out. He decided to take a break for a while until a girl came in. By the looks of her Danny figured she must be of an Asian background. "Pardon me, but do you mind? The seats are filling up pretty fast." He smiled at the girl she looked to be about his age.

"Help yourself." She smiled back and took a seat. "Um I don't think that I\'ve seen you around the school before. Are you a first year?"

The teen shook his head. "Transfer student from America Daniel Fenton, but please call me Danny."

The girl's eyebrows shot up. A transfer student, since when does Hogwarts do that? "Cho Chang. Nice to meet you Danny. What magic school did you previously attend?" his answer shocked her when he told her none. Her eyes got wide as saucers when he told her that he never even heard of the magical community until quite recently. Cho was scared that the magical world had just been exposed to muggle people when he started to explain his story. He repeated the story to cho involving himself his family and the four wizards who arrived at his house. "Wait wait wait a minute you mean Professor Dumbledore and others from our Ministry of Magic actually went to America before the school year even started for a transfer student? That doesn't make any sense you know."

"Well it was the wish of a certain friend of mine who's also coming there as a request of your headmaster. That someone from the group actually go as well so as to make sure that they kept their word and according to your headmaster I possessed magic that the magical embassy in America didn't even sense. Go figure."

Cho Chang thought about that for a moment.

"And your family was okay with this?"

"Hey it's a chance to learn about international cultures right? That and I think the magical government over there at home is getting chewed out for missing someone with magic."

She nodded understanding that part on politics but what she couldn't figure out was how someone with magic went unnoticed. "Do you know any spells?"

Danny shook his head then looked at the door and focused on the handle. Lifting it up with his powers did not prove to be much of a hassle. Though he was going to need to practice with his telekinetic abilities more without amplifying his aggression too much just to use it.

"That was interesting. all without a wand?" she asked in sheer amazement.

"Well the wandmaker in Diagon Alley, ..Ollivander I think his name was… said that he needed to customize a wand for me and that he would be meeting with the headmaster Monday I believe.

"Do you know any of the simple spells or how to use a wand?"

"No, I had mainly been reading up on the magical community's history first. Its best to know a little bit about a country before setting foot there right. I mean you can't exactly look on the internet to figure a magical schools customs."

"Point taken. So what else have you been reading so far? I apologize for snooping if that's what it looks like."

"No no no no. Its alright the only other thing that had gotten started to reading is the first year potions book. It's a little challenging seeing as its akin to chemistry in high school."

She gave him a sad smile. "Good luck then you're going to need it. The potions master at the school usually punishes students by docking house points or giving them a detention."

Danny looked confused at what she said "House Points?" Cho started going into detail about the prefect system, the house point docking and rewarding. He was having a hard time getting his head wrapped around that.

"Whoa while teaching students is not exactly her forte, Jazz would have a field day in writing a paper on this stuff and how it improves a person's planning and goal setting."

Cho looked at him in the eyes. "Who's Jazz?"

He chuckled at her question. "My older sister Jasmine, though we call her Jazz for short but get this 'she is actually applying for a major in psychology.' And she considers herself normal in a family of ghost hunters."

The girl in front of him started laughing hard getting the hint of the joke. A magical teenager, sibling to an older sister who convinces people that magic doesn't exist.

They were leaping onto a different subject when the compartment door opened and in walked a boy with straw colored hair. He looked kinda familiar but how was that possible when he never even met the guy before.

"Hey there Cho." "Hi Cedric its good to see you". The straw colored hair teenager smiled at him. "I was on my way back to the Hufflepuff car to…" He stopped shot upon seeing Danny. "Oh sorry I can come back later if I'm interrupting something."

"You're alright man." Cedric noticed his accent and the fact he said man, not mate as a british student at Hogwarts sometimes says. "I don't think I've seen you around the school before."

Danny simply smiled at him. "Transfer student you know how it is."

"Where are you from? America?" the raven haired teen nodded. Cedric scowled at him. Remembering what his father told him about the incident.

Danny stared at the older teen incredulously. 'What was this guy's problem?'

"Cedric, what's wrong?" the girl spoke with him in a caring tone like he was her boyfriend. "Its nothing." "Don't tell me its nothing Cedric not on the first day back. Oh Danny this is Cedric Diggory, he lives in the hufflepuff dorms and he's a friend of mine at school."

'Diggory, Diggory. I know I've heard the name not too long ago. Ooooh that's why.' He gave the guy an apologetic look. "Sorry about what I did to your dad but I didn't exactly expect to see four wizards on my family's doorstep."

Cho shot glances from one boy to the other. "Wait a minute what did happen between you and Mr. Diggory?" She hoped it wasn't something too bad she didn't want to have a transfer student start off on a bad note or anything.

Danny let his head drop for a minute as he stumbled to find the right words. "Wel, Well I.. I sorta disarmed his dad at my house by flipping him over onto his back as he tried to take out his wand." He finished. Cho's mouth hung open. No wonder Cedric looked pissed at the kid. But hey Amos was in a foreign country, he didn't exactly know what some of the risks were if he didn't do his research.

"Well that's one way to put it seeing as how you also assaulted him by pinning him to the ground."

"Look all I was doing was looking out for my family's safety. Things are a little rocky after that incident near that stadium thing."

"The Quidditch World Cup." Cedric corrected him. "Yeah that. Anyway I do apologize for what happened there."

The straw haired boy nodded. His father was already on thin ice back at the Ministry after the head of the magical law enforcement in America sent that letter containing all the details to Cornelius Fudge.

They sat and talked for a little bit more when Cedric asked about the spirit that was supposed to be accommodating him to the school. Danny had told Cedric that he would most likely reveal himself at the starting feast that Hagrid had told him about. The story involving him causing a bit of a panic at the Leaky Cauldron was brought up, but the teen dismissed it as he said that people are not really used to the supernatural or what they perceive as unnatural in their community. Cedric nodded understanding that part a little bit after all their previous defense against the dark arts instructor was a werewolf. Once people found out about his… condition, nobody wanted him around their kids. He felt bad for the guy a bit. True people didn't understand him but he didn't become a werewolf by choice and nobody really did understand the pain he went through just to have a semi normal life.

Danny felt that he needed a restroom break when he opened the door and three boys who looked younger than him pushed him back into the compartment. Two of them looked like amateur wrestlers who could have given Dash Baxter or Kwan a run for their money about a year or so back. The other had sleek golden blonde hair and a face that kind of reminded the half ghost of a weasel. "Out of our way you."

"Mslfoy didn't your father ever teach you anything about manners?" Cedric asked to one of the teens Danny wasn't sure which one was Malfoy. "Back off Diggory, your father may work at the ministry but mine is on a higher rank remember?" "Oh and I only think that other purebloods are worth being around and having excellent manners."

'Okay that sums it up. This one is the Malfoy guy.' "And you need to grow a little bit of a backbone your father may not always be there to protect you."

The one named Malfoy turned to him. "And you might be?' he smiled.

"Names Fenton, Danny Fenton." He stuck his hand out in order to show a little bit of kindness.

The blonde just looked at his hand and stuck his nose in the air. "Judging from your accent you must be that American my father had heard about. You are also new to the magical community but you don't belong here. Mudbloods like yourself should know their place." He snuck his hands down into his robes as if reaching for his wand w/o Chang and Diggory noticing. Danny had seen then movement before when Amos and Arthur reached for theirs. His mind flew quickly to his bag. He didn't know any spells and he didn't have a wand yet so hopefully it would work.

"I'm sorry so sorry" he said dryly yet quickly. Reaching into his bag he brought out a bag that looked like it had been crystalized. "Your right I am indeed American and I don't exactly understand British customs that well. But please accept this as an apology". He said as he held up the bag. To Ctabbe and Goyle it looked like rods of chocolate but those two had always been greedy when it came to food. He didn't really mind the loss of them, as they mainly took up unneeded space. At least it might get these three off his hands for a while. "It was given to me as a parting gift. Newest product in magical treats: Franks Alive." The two bulky boys eagerly took the bag while Danny allowed a smile to creep onto his face.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at this as he saw the guy's smile. "Franks Alive", Cheesy name but why would he be giving them food? The American didn't know any magical spells as far as he new and he hadn't even drawn a wand. So why would he… he turned back to the food he gave Malfoy's cronies. Draco opened his mouth too late when the two greedy boys opened the package to unleash the rabid sausages that Jack had unleashed onto Barty and Amos earlier that week. The glowing sausages bared their teeth and immediately started growling and leaping at the three boys trying to get at any place that they could sink their teeth into.

The three fourth year Slytherins went screaming down the aisles back towards their own car. Smirking he turned back towards the two lovers who were both sporting stunned expressions. "What?"

Cedric and Cho started laughing hard. "That that, that was classic. I've heard of too much food giving people nightmares but this takes the cake. Did you really get those from a magical shop in America?"

Danny shook his head. "One of the results of a botched experiment my parents made for cooking. Didn't expect it would cause the three stooges to go running."

The seventh year hufflepuff looked back at the door smiling. Cho was cracking up at Danny's description of the three boys 'the Three Stooges' "those three especially have been giving the rest of the students and staff a lot of trouble last year including Malfoy."

"Those boys were in the house of Slytherin, its where most of the bad witches and wizards come from."

'Wow, now I know which house to avoid."

"You know Danny that stunt you just pulled right now would most likely have pulled the rug out from the Weasley twins and they're said to be the best pranksters in the school. If you got anymore of those maybe they would be asking you to supply them with those sausages."

Danny gave him a bit of a sad smile. "Hate to break it to you but that was the only bag of them that I had on me. It was meant to help until I can get my wand in."

"You don't have a wand?" Cedric asked him.

Danny told him Ollivander had to customize one for him and repeated the tale to Cedric on what he told Cho. "I almost feel a little bit sorry for Minerva. Merlin knows what she has been through in the last week." He got up and walked to the door. "I already spent too much time here. I need to get back to my duties as prefect and patrol the cars." Danny got the hint as he remembered the system from Cho's explanation. "Oh Danny the lavatory is down the hall to the left at the end. Looking forward to seeing you at the feast." He waved goodbye as he shut the compartment door. Danny looked outside and the weather had only gotten worse. He hoped it wouldn't be like this when he got there.

"Would you excuse me for a few minutes?" She nodded as he went to take a break. Danny got back to the compartment and decided to take a nap and get ready for the feast. If he was going to be in two places at once he was going to need a little bit of extra rest come time of the introductions. "Um Cho, I'm going to take a bit of a nap, how long until we get to your school you think? She glanced at her watch. "We should be there in about five hours. Don't sleep to long otherwise you won't sleep tonight." Danny smiled at here he didn't really get much sleep at all when he was back in Amity. "Oh Cho, you never really told me which house you were in, Prof. McGonagall told me about them. Cheekily Smiling, she admitted "Ravenclaw."

Few hours had passed since Danny was asleep when Cho woke him up. "It's going to probably be about an hour before we get there. So you might want to put on a uniform." Danny didn't mind being woken up, but he was a bit reluctant to change into robes like they had. To him it almost looked like wearing a year round black trench coat. Cho went to go get with some of her other friends while Danny got ready for the double roles. He put on his new school uniform which he still eyed with distaste as it left a sore imprint when Vlad passed those ridiculous laws on his school. Quickly pulling the blinds down and putting some extra black robes on the windows to prevent people from seeing and the bags at the base of the door frame to block out noise, he shifted into his ghost form and got another duplicate ready for the long night. Shifting back into his human form to collect his thoughts he got his things ready where he had his duplicate helped him with his bags. The train rolled near to the arriving depot when he still had some of his robes out. Shifting to invisibility he made the duplicate the human half this time and having most of his powers for his ghost form.

Danny had quickly gotten his things packed into his bags and got the duplicate to help him unload the luggage. Looking around he saw Rubeus Hagrid and flew towards him. The game keeper had a bit of a disappointed look on his face. But Danny could tell why. This rainy weather was terrible. Even coastguard officials would be against the idea of boat riding in this weather. "Something on your mind" he asked as he allowed himself to come back into focus for the gamekeeper.

Hagrid jumped at the sudden surprise. There next to him was Phantom with his white glow shining around him in the darkness. "You gave me quite a scare Mr. Phantom, I was afraid you weren't going to show. Prof. Dumbledore was getting worried as well."

"Trip here wasn't as pleasant in terms of sightseeing if you know what I mean. Are all the first year students and Fenton going to be riding in these?" He asked looking into direction behind him where he saw a magnificent castle but it was somewhat obscured by the heavy rains.

"Fraid so this doesn't happen much you know rain on the arrival night and it's a half hour ride to the castle from here. So much for a pleasant first experience we had this set up for the first years and your friend Fenton. Sorry bout this." He said as he gave a sign of resignation.

Danny put his hand to his chin and looked at the sky then the boats. There looked to be about twenty and they could probably hold about two people maybe three or one. A smile graced his lips as he faced the gamekeeper. Professor Hagrid when the first years, Fenton and yourselves get into the boats, keep as close to each other as you can. I'm going to try something here and I hope it will work. If it does it should make this trip a bit more bearable."

Hagrid nodded and told the first years and transfer student to gather around in the boats two to each boat but with Danny's human half being bigger he was told to have one to himself but he insisted on having another person share some of the room with him. They shot of into the night and Hagrid did as Phantom had asked. Keeping the boats close together. The moment everyone huddled their boats close to one another, he felt the rain start to feel a little bit more like a light mist. Hagrid looked up and saw what looked to be Danny Phantom holding up a shield of some sort against the sky. "Wow, now thar's some 'in ya don't see every day."

Danny in his ghost form tried his best to hold the shield he constructed and provide cover for the people below him. Looks like that nap he had earlier was starting to help pay off. True he didn't want to reveal his ghost half till he got to the castle but for a good while now he had been putting other people's safety before his own. This was no exception. He carried the shield for about half an hour when the boats finally docked. Everyone exited their transport and eagerly got up underneath the stone archway where it was dry. Danny flew down to Hagrid and told him if he wanted he could inform Dumbledore that Phantom had indeed arrived. Hagrid nodded and instructed the students and Transfer student to follow the walkway till they got through the front gates. He went up a secret entrance to the Hall to speak to Dumbledore about the arrival of their guests.

Danny Fenton was in the back of the line when the original had him switch places with his ghost half before anyone could notice. He had a nagging feeling that he would need to be in his human form in order to be sorted the way Cho Chang said he would be. Willing the duplicate invisible, he gave him instructions telepathically so that when the headmaster introduces his ghost half, he would simply release his invisibility. Everyone met Professor McGonagall at the entrance to the Great Hall. She explained the basic rules of the school and house points role. Then explained the way that she sorted the students. She noticed Danny in the back and strode towards him. "Mr. Fenton, its good to hear that your friend made it and to thank him for the assistance there. When the first years are finished sorting, you will be sorted last into the house that the hat chooses. Alright?" She asked. Danny gave her a gentle smile which she readily returned with one of her own.

She gathered everyone and opened up the doors to the Great Hall.

**(A/N: I know its interesting huh? The first Hogwarts students he has a conversation with are Cedric and Cho. I would like those who read this chapter to tell me what I should do to improve conversations in essays. **

**What is your opinion on Danny's conversations with McGonogall, Hagrid, Cedric and Cho. This is somewhat what kept me busy in improving. **

**And Zii-ravyn, thank you for the idea.)**


	9. Chapter 9 Grand Entrance to Hogwarts

*Chapter 9: Triwizard Tournament. Grand Entrance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

(A/N: I would like to apologize for the two month long wait and hope this pays off for your long wait. People have been looking forward to this next chapter of the story and I am glad to present it to you all. Partial Credit goes to Miriam1 for beta reading this new chapter and helping me to make neccessary corrections in it. Thank You Miriam1 ;). On another note I wanted to get this out during the time of the olympics as a tribute of sorts but the grammar and neccessary proofreading come first to make this worthwhile. Again thank you Miriam1. I hope everyone had an excellent time with the London 2012 olympic games. Now on with the story!)

Harry, Ron, and Hermione wandered begrudgingly into the Great Hall, where they had just taken their seats at the Gryffindor table. The two boys were practically starving. Harry had shot a glance towards the staff table where he saw several of his favorite instructors. Hagrid who had been the first person to introduce him to the wizarding world and current instructor for care of magical creatures.

Filius Flitwick, the Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw house. The Professor had needed to sit on several cushions every time in the class rooms and the staff table. Sometimes he wished he could do something about that, of course it was due to his part goblin heritage that he was so short for an average wizard. Harry knew this after asking around a year or so back.

Professor Sprout was the Head of the Hufflepuff House and instructor for the class of Herbology. She was a bit on the heavy side but her knowledge revolving around plants and level of generosity were more than enough to make up for it.

Finally there was Severus Snape. The man that had hated Harry and the huge majority of the Gryffindor house. Last year, Harry had learned that the reason that Snape had detested his father James because he was part of a group of mischief makers that had a certain grudge against Snape. Well the young professor did try to get the team in trouble a whole lot. One of the group was a werewolf who had to remain out of school for once a month because of his condition. The other three friends had visited him every full moon to keep him company in their Fifth year. At least they were able to keep their actions hidden until Sirius Black Harry's godfather had played a prank on Snape that almost got him killed. After an odd string of following events in the coming years, the end result came with Sirius being found innocent by a few people and was still on the run from the Ministry.

Harry had taken a glance at the entrance doors to where he saw the Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall in her usual staff robes leading the new batch of First years into the Great Hall. Many of the students who paid attention to the weather saw how bad it was outside and to their surprise even the headmaster saw that they were pretty much dry. In addition everyone else's surprise save Cho, Cedric, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Who had already met him. Well that and those who knew that they were going to have another fifteen year old joining the student body for an entire year. Which included Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys.

The teen who walked in with the rest of the First years was slightly older than the three of them and like the letter to Molly Weasley had said, this muggleborn teen looked un-cannily like Harry Potter save for the longer hair and the icy blue eyes. Hermione looked him over as she thought to herself. 'So this is the one who Mr. Weasley met back in America. Wonder what he's like?'

Danny took a few glances around the Great Hall. He felt a little anxious regarding the stares he was receiving. Looking around to get his bearings, he saw that the ceiling looked a bit like the stormy night outside; this was certainly something to tell his family and friends about. Professor McGonagall directed the rest of the new students except Mr. Fenton to come forward.

She gestured towards a small stool near the staff table with a pointed hat on the top. Danny rolled his eyes and groaned at the image of him there. Tucker and Sam would never let him live it down if they had found out about what he was about to endure. And it just got worse when the hat started to sing what he considered as a welcoming song. He had to resist the urge to cover his ears at the hat's horrible notes.

While it was good poetry and could probably rival the Ghost Writer himself, he thought that maybe the hat could get some singing lessons from Ember. His mouth curved into a slight smile. That would be an interesting sight to see; the spectral rockstar giving lessons to a singing hat.

At the end of the song, Professor McGonagall unrolled a piece of parchment from which she began to call out the names of the new students. From what the professor had told him, Danny would be sorted last as a welcome to the new student body.

"When I call your name, please come forth. I would place the sorting hat on your head. Once sorted please make your way to the appropriate table. She started reading off names from the list in alphabetical order.

"Ackerley, Stewart."

One of the smaller boys trounced forward pure anxiety written all over him. The hat was placed on his head and was not on for more than a few seconds when the hat shouted:

"**RAVENCLAW".**

He took off the hat and walked on over to table full of clapping students who were ready to greet the newcomer.

"Baddock, Malcolm."

The hat had barely touched his head when it erupted:

"**SLYTHERIN".**

Danny could see that many of the people at the table on the other side of the hall were getting ready for welcoming the new arrival.

"This bites. Wish we could start the feast already." Ron bickered and moaned at the pace that the sorting was taking. He was extremely hungry from waiting on the train and the dreary weather outside wasn't helping one bit.

"Now, now, Ronald, the sorting is more important than the food," Sir Nicholas chastised him. "Personally I heard that we are getting a transfer student in today. I wonder how he's going to take it…. let alone which house."

This process continued for a few more minutes with other people such as Eleanor Branstone and Owen Cauldwell who were both selected for the Hufflepuff house. The smallest of the bunch who was called next was a kid by the name of Dennis Creevey. This kid was sorted into what Danny heard as Gryffindor and sat down next to someone who could pass as Dennis's older brother. Then came Laura Madley, Graham Pritchard, and finally Orla Quirke. 'Some of these people have some interesting names'. Danny thought to himself.

Dumbledore cleared his throat as the first years all took their seats. "I would also like to announce that we would be having a last minute addition to the school this year". There were some more murmurs as to where this new student was from.

"Visiting us, all the way from America himself, please make him feel welcome, Daniel Fenton."

Danny groaned at the last part of that statement. For a headmaster, he needed to pick his words a little bit more carefully. Feel welcome? More like unwelcome. If anything, that phrase meant to even the rudest people instructors miss… it was likely that they could do their best to make their life miserable. It was one of the things people in America sometimes experienced when transferring to a different school. He caught Minerva's eye gaze asking him to approach the stool. He felt a little bit uneasy, letting a foreign object have access to his head. It almost reminded him too much of Freakshow with his staff.

Danny walked down the aisle, catching many people's attention on seeing a new student his age. He caught a glance over at one of the tables and saw 'Blondie' or as Cho Chang introduced him as Malfoy. The guy was smirking as if daring him to try something. He saw Cedric and Cho at separate tables in the hall both smiling at him after the earlier incident. Approaching the stool, nervous, Danny allowed Minerva to place the ragged hat on his head where he heard a voice that he was sure that the other students had heard when it was placed on them.

A foreign presence made itself known in his mind like Sydney Poindexter did when he overshadowed Danny except this one was more calm and gentle.

"**Ah, what do we have here? A little old to be a first year aren't we?"**

Danny got a bit queasy in his stomach at the voice in his head, but decided to try and play the nice way. He chuckled to amuse it.

"_Mr. Ollivander I believe it was said the same thing to me." _

"**Indeed he was an interesting wizard when I sorted him, but now I need to sort you Mr. Fenton, but your mental shields are preventing me from properly sorting you. If you would be so kind as to lower them, please, otherwise I will not be able to put you in a house." **

Danny frowned at the remark. Most certainly he did not approve of anybody taking a peek at his deepest secrets. These mainly involved him and his extra set of abilities. It was already unnerving someone was trying to get inside your head just to see what personality he had.

The experience reminded him too much of Penelope Spectra when she tried to drain his happiness and kill Jazz.

"_I sure hope that none of these teachers have access to the information in my head on what we are conversing or will be speaking to each other about." _

"**Mr. Fenton, whatever reasons you have for these shields, everything we speak about is between the two of us. I have already been made so that I cannot divulge your life experiences to the staff, or any other person here."** He spoke to the words into his head.

"_Mr. Hat, each person has certain secrets that are needed to be kept under wraps for a reason." _Then he added in his head as he caved a little bit, but added a warning just to get his point across.

"_I don't trust people with my life story very easily. Since you claim that you are not allowed to divulge the information in my head to these people I will take your word for now. If, of course, you blurt out any of my reasonable secrets then I will take you somewhere where no one in this castle will ever see you again."_ The hat took a moment to consider then sighed in resignation.

"**Very well Mr. Fenton, I shall not bring up any of your secrets to the school." **

Danny was cautious but allowed the shields to come down around his mind. Instantly the hat itself froze and was filled with an almost incomprehensible amount of abnormal and paranormal information as he tried to sort through all of his thoughts and memories of his ghost fighting, his times with Sam and Vlad, parents, family and friends. He even saw that there was another part of him in the castle but didn't bother to question it.

"**I must say Mr. Fenton, you certainly had quite a life changing experience within the last year and it's making me seriously consider putting you in Slytherin. You have an interesting aspect for being sly and having high ambitions to complete your imposed goals. Salazar himself would have given his wand arm for someone like yourself in his house." **

Danny pondered about that remark for a moment. His thoughts flashed back to his experience on the train with Malfoy and his friends how he nicknamed the three of them the three stooges and shook his head at the remark. Then he thought about it even more.

How many of the bad witches and wizards came from that house? _ "I am afraid that I would have to disagree with you there, Mr. Hat," _ he allowed the hat to glimpse his memory against his alternate evil self and what it could do if he went in that direction.

"**Hmm, but you would be around others and not just those three in that house, you could learn to be fearless in challenges that you face."**

Again Danny denied that.

"_Someone I know once told me this: 'That fear is only natural, it is what it means by charging into a fight despite experiencing that fear that makes the person a hero', he was right , but to me it is also one of the aspects that makes me and everyone else human."_

The hat chuckled at this kid's memory and his interesting morals. **"Indeed, you make a striking point there as you certainly take some interesting advice from your friends and that shows a good deal of maturity. Godric Gryffindor himself was proud of those traits. You even have a bit of a philosophical side to you involving many things like kindness, sly character, bravery, and a small hint of wit. Ravenclaw herself was also famous for her wits and cleverness. But bravery and courage are not enough to place you in Ravenclaw where they are known for their cleverness and wit together. You don't seem to fit that profile with your kind of school grades. The amount of wit you use in your everyday activities isolates you from most in that house."**

"_HEY_".

"**Anyway, Mr. Fenton, you're certainly loyal to your cause and you're brave enough to take on any challenge for the sake of others you care about whether it be friend or foe. You place others before yourself. I respect that about you. It's enough for me to rule out Slytherin and Ravenclaw".**

"**You have shown loyalty to your cause as I have said before but you also charge in wrecklessly at some points. You show some form of generosity to those whom you do not even know. Even if you fight them and not greatly harm them, it rules out the house of Hufflepuff, which are also known for mainly their generosity, passiveness, and excellent practice of diplomacy. So that leaves the final house, of Gryffindor where they are known for their bravery and boldness. Anything else you would like to add to the mix?"**

"_Nothing else may come to mind." _

The hat spoke for the first time since being placed on Danny's head. **"This is the longest I had taken to sort out a student for any house. To be honest I had a hard time finding the right house and after seeing what you are capable of I can say that you are best fitted for…. 'GRYFFINDOR'."** The hat shouted into the great hall.

The table with red and gold clapped loudly as professor McGonagall took the hat and the stool away. Danny walked down the row where he took an empty seat. He made eye contact with the duplicate and nodded.

He caught a glimpse of Blondie at the other end of the hall, breathing in a sigh of relief.

At least Draco knew he wouldn't have to deal with Danny in his house. Danny did know however that in his introduction, they were probably going to try and make him feel miserable there, so he knew that he was going to watch his back.

He caught a glimpse of Cho and Cedric smiling at him from their respective tables.

Least he knew some people in this place that liked him despite the house he was in. Hopefully he wouldn't get a lot of attention over the course of the year.

Food appeared in front of everyone. Danny stared at what just happened. He wasn't sure if he should eat anything yet but trust had to start somewhere. 'Well, at least a little bit of food and drink would help restore my strength for upholding my duplicate a while longer'.

"I was wondering when the feast would begin, I'm starving." a random voice complained. The voice sounded familiar to Danny but he couldn't quite place it.

He decided to ignore it until what looked like one of the corporeal ghosts he saw as he entered glide by. Danny gazed at the person.

So this is what the ghosts in the magical world look like. He was definitely going to need to do some research on this. Maybe he could ask for his parents to send over an instrument of theirs to test ectoplasmic levels in ghosts.

"You should be thankful, there was a load of trouble in the kitchens earlier. Peeves terrified many of the house elves out of their wits". The elder looking ghost approached the kid as he commented on the boy's rudeness. There was a clang at the other end of the table which caused Danny to glance towards the commotion and what he saw made his heart jump at the sight.

There at a separate section of the table not far from himself were the three teenagers he saw back at the moor.

One was a brunette fourteen year old girl with long bushy hair. Another also had red hair kind of like Bill and Arthur Weasley had. The third person 'Great', he thought to himself. "And just when I thought that things could not get any harder than they already were'. There a few yards from him was a kid slightly younger than himself who also had black hair. It, like Danny's, was also hung haphazardly in the front. If he didn't know better, he would have passed as a younger brother to Danny himself except for the green eyes. But hey, his eyes turned a neon-green when he used a bit of ghost energy in his human form. If he wasn't careful, he might draw the wrong kind of attention.

Murphy's Law really loved him didn't it. First he thought he wouldn't see the three again, now he was going to be living in the same house as them? He seriously felt like banging his head on the table.

The brunette stared at the ghost whom he overheard as Nearly Headless Nick. "There are house elves at Hogwarts?" she asked as she gaped at the ghost in front of her. "How come we have never seen them around here during our stay at Hogwarts?"

The ghost chuckled as he said that they don't usually want to leave the kitchen and they usually come out during the night to do a bit of cleaning.

'Not leave the kitchens during the day? They have got to be joking.' Danny thought as he listened to their conversation take place.

"How long have they been working here?" she demanded from him.

'Geez could she be any more demanding than she already is? I am already getting a headache just listening to her rant.' He let all this go through his head as he felt a migraine coming on. It was times like this he wished he could be around Sam and Tucker again.

Then again, Sam would probably agree with her in terms of civil rights. He may not enjoy the idea of slavery as it was pretty much dissolved in America almost a century and a half ago. He shook his head at the thought. That was going way over his head at the moment. One he would save for another time. Danny looked back at them as the two continued with their 'talk'.

The ghost looked at her as if she was joking. "As far as I am aware of the last few hundred years with pay for one galleon a week." Danny felt a little bit more at ease knowing that it wasn't exactly slave labor if they were being granted pay in currency. To him it is the same thing as people working at the Nasty Burger back home at Amity Park. It is a payable so long as you're given pay and sick days but what he heard next startled him.

"Don't they ask for a leave even for sick days?" Hermione had asked him. The ghost looked offended at being asked such a question. This guy had too much pride for his kind of magical culture. "Of course not they don't want to ask for sick days."

Okay, that did it for him. That guy's comment just ruined his appetite, even magical beings have to get sick at one point and so he slid the plate away from him, his appetite, gone. He was going to need to have a little word with the one in charge about those in the kitchen. If need be, he was going to have to make his meals himself in the kitchen, whether they had allowed it or not.

The grey ghost got annoyed because of the red haired kid's atrocious table manners and so glided away towards away from the trio and towards him just his luck, he was hoping that they could start out on a better note but apparently not.

The medival ghost glided to where he was and smiled at the teen. "I trust that the feast is to your liking".

Danny decided to be a bit honest with the ghost even if it was to be rude the first time, he needed to know what he saw it as. "It was fine at first until I overheard your conversation with the trio over there."

Sir Nicholas looked stunned at the remark. Then he huffed up as if he was proud of the reputation, for the sake of the school. Danny was blunt and told the ghost his entire opinion of the feast.

Danny expressed the rest of his concerns to the ghost that he was born to people who were not magical and grew up in a non-magical town for a while with American governmental regulations. Danny told him bluntly the next time that he said something like that, to think first before you spoke about the employment there especially around the muggleborn children who grew up with different rules. He may have been from America, but even people who keep up with what goes on in the non-magical community know that slavery had been outlawed in his country for at least a century.

Sir Nicholas was indeed looking forward to a pleasant conversation with the newcomer but it felt like he just got slapped in the face.

Hermione Granger just overheard their entire conversation and beamed at Danny. At least someone shared some of her beliefs.

"On another note though," Danny suddenly spoke up, trying to keep his mask on as much as possible, I was told that the Headmaster was going to be introducing a friend of mine sometime during the feast, but I haven't heard about when that would be."

"Ah yes the other ghost that we were informed about beforehand, yes I haven't seen him since the feast and the Headmaster is indeed wondering where he is so that he can introduce him after the feast ends." Sir Nicholas responded towards the teen.

Danny inwardly groaned at the response, looking around. Everyone was still in the dessert... Sighing, he told Sir Nicholas that his friend was indeed already in the Entrance Hall hiding, yet, waiting to make his interesting entrance at the headmaster's introduction.

Sir Nicholas flew up to the staff table where he spoke to the Headmaster about the kid's message. Danny watched with slight amusement as he saw the headmasters eyes widen in surprise. Dumbledore spoke to the rest of the staff as he cleared his throat for the speech he usually gives every single year.

"Welcome Back everyone, you have all had your arriving meal for the school year, I would like to point out that the list involving forbidden items in the castle has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever Bashing Boomerangs… as well as the new food product: Franks Alive." Danny caught Dumbledore's chuckling glance as the two had eyes meet each other as Danny blushed sheepishly.

'Looks like blondie tried to complain to Old Twinkle after all.' Some of the students were asking around as to what the things were. Danny smirked to himself as he had no intention of letting such a ludicrous cat out of the bag.

"The full list of the items can be seen, of course, if you wish to speak to our caretaker Mr. Filch. It is also with a heavy heart to all the current students that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup Tournament will not be in action this year." This caused a good number of people to cry out in frustration. Apparently these people really enjoyed the so-called sport. "This is due to a hard at work project that took up a lot of the professors' time and effort to bring together. So without further ado,.."

He never got to finish as one of the doors to the entrance of the Hall opened up to reveal a hooded man in a rain soaked jacket. The man limped all the way down the center of the Hall and to the staff table where he took the empty seat that was available at the staff members table.

A bolt of lightning illuminated the stranger's face so that everyone got a look at this newcomer. By the looks of him, he had part of his nose bitten off. As well as the fact that it looked like… lightning had struck him and he survived. That and what looked like a glass eye that whirled around in his eye socket. In a couple of ways, that glass eye creeped even the young half ghost out of his mind. Sure, he had seen things like that before, but this eye looked like it had a mind of its own. There was also what looked to be like a wooden leg in place of a real one.

Danny looked this man over again. 'Looks like someone's had their own share of battles.' He glanced at the man. His eye drifted to many of the students in the hall as if daring them to make a move.

Dumbledore took his hand like an old friend and cleared his throat. "Allow to introduce you to our brand new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor Moody."

"More like Mad Eye Moody", one of the students near him mocked him.

Hermione looked disturbed. "Moody? Ron, isn't he the same person that your dad went to check on earlier today?"

"Probably so, but blimey I never expected the bloke to be so, so, what's the best word to describe him? Frightening?"

"You shouldn't judge people by their first appearances, but rather by their actions, Ron." the brunette chastised him.

Harry looked at the staff table and to his surprise Snape looked frightened of this man and by the looks of it clear looks of 'must remember to stay away.'

'Still in all retrospect with that name and his hat, you'd think he'd give a new definition to the name "Mad hatter".

Dumbledore allowed the murmuring to go on for a period of time. "As I was saying… Now that we have nearly everyone in the hall present, I would like to inform everyone that the Inter House Quidditch Tournament will not be taking place this year."

No sooner had he sad those dreaded words; in Harry's opinion, the entire hall became deathly silent.

"Instead this school has been given the high honor to hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year."

Several people raised their voices as if they were already excited that more transfer students were going to be arriving instead of just one. "BLIMEY, TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!' Fred shouted.

Dumbledore looked humored at the outburst from the red headed teenager. "Normally, I enjoy a good joke every now and then, Mr. Weasley but this is something that is true."

Danny didn't know the full story about this tournament…but he speculated that the head of this school was about to explain the reason he called his ghost half over to this place.

"You see little over two centuries ago the last Triwizard Tournament consisted of three magical schools, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute of Wizardry. Each school would allow one student from each school to be selected to participate in the three magical challenges that were organized for each of the champions to compete in. The winner of all three tasks would be granted large riches for their accomplishments. As such, it became an event that was held every five years or so to bring the three schools together. While the tournament did indeed bring the schools closer together, the death toll became so high that it had been indefinitely discontinued. It is very fortunate that the Ministry of Magic believes that the time is right for the tournament to rise again".

Danny's eyes widened at those words. He had his own personal opinion of this tournament. If these people think that letting even eleven year olds handle dangerous things was their idea to bring others together then they were insane with letting young children put their lives on the line just to represent their school. With such a huge death toll, they had a reason to discontinue it.

Dumbledore continued his speech. "Over the course of the years, the entirety of the Triwizard tournament has been in question on whether or not the European schools should host it again with no success until our head of International Magical Cooperation and head of magical games and sports have decided that it is time for another attempt to start the tournament anew. The contenders and the heads of the schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at the school sometime…in late October and the champion selection will be on Halloween. The champions from each of these magical schools shall be selected by a magical judge of sorts, to represent the school and to win a thousand Galleons in prize money."

Danny could hear many of the enthusiastic students bobbing up and down wanting to have a chance at the prize money and for some reason, it hurt his ears a bit.

"I understand that many of you are anxious to participate and attempt to represent our school but in order to protect the younger students, the Ministry and I have all agreed that nobody below the ages of seventeen will be allowed to participate in the Tournament."

There were many yells of protest at the news that only people of age would be allowed to compete. Of course, Danny already saw the reason for the age limit, for only those with years of magical experience would be able to have a better fighting chance.

"In order to ensure that we have a safe tournament, I have also ventured out to ask for help outside of the Magical Community."

The room fell completely silent, as this comment got everyone's attention, surprising everyone except for those who already knew about Danny's existence at the school and that included the majority of the teachers.

Many things were running through the students' frantic minds in the Hall, things like, 'Did Dumbledore violate the Statute of Secrecy?,' 'Who did he hire?', 'What is the Old Man thinking?', 'Oh great, more needless protection'.

Harry himself was appalled at what Dumbledore just said. Didn't Hagrid warn him that magic and non-magical communities are best left alone? 'Wait a minute'. Harry looked towards his friends. "Ron, Hermione I think maybe he might be referring to the ghost that he met in America."

Hermione and Ron thought it over and decided that made much more sense. At least they had an idea as to who this mystery man was.

Ron put in his two pence. "But mate, if he's here, then where is he? I haven't seen the ghost since the World Cup. We all know that."

"I've seen him". Colin Creevy's little brother Dennis informed them. "The bloke practically made a giant shield above everyone to shield us all from that rain outside. Even Hagrid. That's why we are all dry." Now that got everybody's attention.

Danny smirked in private. Looks like his earlier reputation preceded him.

"But, but, but," Hermione couldn't find the right words to describe it. Someone who can shield is one thing but to do it on that level. What Dennis Creevy was talking about seemed more powerful than any single-person made shield she had read about. By the sound of it, it could even work against dementors. Now she was even more anxious to meet this person that people talked about.

Draco was finding it hard to breathe. His own father told him about the stranger that had interrupted his little escapade against the Muggles in the area.

Lucius had quite a few bruises from that night after the spirit defended them and wanted so badly to get back at him for what he did. Draco had never seen his father that angry, not since Harry had tricked him into setting his house elf free.

Dumbledore continued. "It is good fortune that I and few other Ministry officials came across this fellow after the events which took place at the World Cup. Having traveled all the way from America to assist us with these events, please welcome Mr. Danny Phantom".

Some of the people were confused at the name ghosts included as they were only informed about him before the arrival. Harry could see the eye in Moody's head moving around frantically beforehand as if looking for something. But their questions were swiftly answered.

Danny had the duplicate hover to where it was seventeen feet away from the staff table. People watched in awe as what looked like a teenage boy appear out of thin air. The boy was actually smiling a bit with his eyes slightly open. Danny could have sworn he saw some of the girls oohing and ahhing over him. Especially with the snow white hair his ghost form had. 'Great, just what I need, more Paulinas.'

"Why hello there, I didn't expect to be kept in the dark for that long, but now I can see why people want to keep this place secret. Got to say though from what I have seen earlier on this day, I think that I might have a good time here."

Sir Nicholas and the rest of the house ghosts all clustered around the half ghost teen duplicate. "You're not incorporeal like the rest of the ghosts that usually reside here. How come none of us saw you? You mean you can hide yourself from sight all on your own?"

The duplicate chuckled so as to amuse him, "That and more… Sir Nicholas I think if I have heard correctly?" he asked as he stretched out his hand. Sir Nicholas took the greeting kindly.

"A friend of mine is going to be in your house this year, alright, please make sure that he feels at home here." Sir Nicholas nodded approvingly.

The Grey Lady was silent as ever. Danny could tell that something must be bothering her just by looking at her face. Sir Nicholas introduced her as Lady Helena or The Grey Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw Tower.

The Fat Friar was next. Ecstatic as ever, like the majority of his house, he took the greeting quite well. Danny was relieved that at least they were not hostile like those in the Ghost Zone.

The Bloody Baron introduced himself as the ghost of Slytherin house. He was curious if Danny could help things be kept in order especially when it came to the resident poltergeist Peeves. Danny the duplicate thought about it. If it came down to it, he might do something worthwhile, especially with that tournament he heard about.

Harry watched as Alastor Moody stuttered in fright as his eye started honing in on him like crazy as he wasn't expecting someone to just materialize from out of thin air in front of him. The eye he had was supposed to see through invisibility so how could it miss this? However this was the fake Moody who recognized this spirit as the same one who took care of the chaos created by all the death eaters and himself single-handedly. This imposter knew that this guy was trouble instantly.

Out of pure instinct and fear he jerked out his wand and shot a random spell at the spirit. Some people who hadn't seen him at the World Cup expected him to have it go through like they would see on a regular ghost at Hogwarts. What happened next was entirely unexpected…

However Danny, after an entire year of ghost fighting and saving people's lives had enough experiences to work in nearly any situation with his powers and that included working with a single duplicate.

The duplicate turned around and formed what looked to be a green shield out of thin air behind himself and repelled the spell right back at the caster.

The imposter himself took the spell straight in the chest, knocking him off his seat, with Professor McGonagall giving Moody a nasty look.

It surprised Danny somewhat that that had worked as he had kept up this duplicate for an indefinite period of time, but he didn't want to push his luck anymore. That blast had pushed back his duplicate and he was starting to feel the headache coming on from the strain.

But nonetheless he smiled and to Harry's surprise, so did Snape. 'Looks like the greasy haired professor had enjoyed that.' thought Harry.

Earlier on, Snape looked wary of the new professor like he was afraid of him.

Danny's duplicate narrowed his eyes at the caster. "You know, I figured that I would have gotten a different kind of welcome than the ones I get back home. 'Shoot first. Never Talk', That sort of thing. Guess I should have thought beforehand when deciding to make this appearance. I can tell that it may take a while to get used to this but I think that maybe we should leave the rest of the introductions for another time. Right now I think everyone here deserves some rest." 'I know I do' Danny thought to himself. "See you around sometime."

Danny allowed the duplicate to dissolve into the air with Moody looking surprise and frustrated trying to figure out where he was. This corporeal spirit had just turned into a real road block for him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well I believe that our visiting spirit does have a good point. It's time for bed, chop chop."

Everyone marched out of the Great Hall towards their house dormitories with a worn out Danny included. He was definitely going to need to write a schedule for whenever he could go ghost and attend his new classes. He didn't have that kind of luxury back in Amity Park because of the ghosts and with this new environment… He was starting to think that he was in over his head.

Right now he didn't feel like talking to anyone, except to ask where he could go to sleep, because if he didn't find out soon, he was sure to collapse on his feet in the middle of several residential students here.

They were about three two flights of stairs near the Gryffindor dorms when Hermione paused and studied the newcomer. He looked like the color was draining from his face. So she went over to try and comfort him. "Excuse me, Daniel was it?" Danny jerked himself up in alarm. He had used up _**all **_his power that night just to keep his secret and make sure nobody was miserable then. It was going to take a full night's sleep just to get a portion of it back.

"Yeah", he wanted to try to avoid those three as much as he could or rather any questions closely related to his ghost half's personae, but right now he just wanted to go and sleep somewhere. "How long until you think we might get to a place I can sleep? I feel like I need it."

She was startled by the way he spoke, like he had just run a marathon. "We can take you to the hospital wing if you want." He responded in a somewhat urgent tone. "No, that's okay I just, I just need to sleep."

"Well we have to get up a couple more flights of stairs before we can get to the Gryffindor Dorms. Are you sure that you don't need to go?"

"I'm fine." He responded in a somewhat urgent tone. He just needed to get to the dorms so that he could rest. He had a long day come tomorrow and he really needed to sleep. Turns out keeping his secret and attending all these extra classes will prove to be a chore. Mentally he sighed. When they finally got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, someone said 'Balderdash' as a password. The inside was, quite a coincidence, filled with red and gold. Like the emblem on his white T shirts. Well he might be somewhat comfortable here.

He was directed to the boy's fifth year dorm where he noticed all his belongings already present next to a bed surrounded by red curtains. On the nightstand, he found the owl he bought at Diagon Alley, Polaris. He smiled weakly at the owl. Getting a bit of water from a pitcher, he poured himself a glass and gazed out the window looking at the stormy sky outside as it rained.

He was definitely going to save speaking to Tucker and Sam another time. He was too tired at the moment.

Downstairs, people were speaking about the various things on their minds. Some people were speaking about the restrictions of the tournament and how they thought they were going to try and enter it despite the age limits.

George announced, "Fred and I turn seventeen in April; we ought to deserve a shot anyways." Lee Jordan, their friend, casually agreed with them. He was even looking forward to the chance to enter himself, and many other sixth years as well.

The twins turned to the golden trio. "Harry mate, please tell us that you will at least try to get in."

The Boy Who Lived glanced at the Weasley twins.

"Look you two, I already have enough attention as the Boy Who Lived, I don't need any more attention".

Harry continued. "None of us have got enough skill to compete in it and I for one don't think that they are going to use creatures that others shouldn't fight on a daily basis."

Everyone looked at him strangely. Harry groaned at the response. "Honestly people, Basilisks, Dementors, you all want to face those things again?" Though in his mind's eye, he was able to exceed everyone's expectations, win the prize money and win every girl's heart. Hey, he was a typical fourteen year old.

He walked off to find Hermione in a separate chair looking at the flames, lost in her own thoughts.

Laying his hand on her shoulder revealed to him Hermione's concern regarding something. "Hermione, what is it? Shouldn't you be excited about the whole situation? There are going to be other schools coming here to Hogwarts."

"Sorry Harry, it's just I have a bad feeling about this you know? I'm more concerned about that new student in the house. Daniel may have looked tired but you have to remember Harry, his family was attacked by wizards just by sheer dumb luck. It was even in a trip that was very similar to what's happening at Hogwarts right now."

Harry sat down on the staircase and looked at his friend. "Hermione, that may have been sheer coincidence, but I don't think that such a thing should worry you too much. You never really enjoyed Divination."

His friend rounded on him. "You know that I don't believe in that stuff Harry so why don't you stop relying on it. I don't know what to call it, but it's not Divination."

"It's called Murphy's Law." A low voice came from the stairs where they saw Danny near the window with a glass of water and bags under his eyes. He looked exhausted somehow which further confused them. "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong." He dragged his feet back up the steps until he got back to bed. Tomorrow was his first official day of a learning about a magical culture.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10: The school year begins

Harry got up early that morning knowing that today was the first day that he was going to be receiving his schedule for the school year. The sun had barely risen and he was still pretty drowsy. Most likely because the storm finished blowing over earlier that morning while he was sleeping. Dragging himself out of bed, he got dressed and looked to see Ron still asleep. Harry just shook his head at the red headed wizard. 'Honestly one of these days I am going to need to introduce him to the alarm clock.' Looking around he saw a water pitcher from the night before.

The young lad grinned as an idea formed in his head.

Taking a glass and some water he poured some water into the glass and poured it over his friend's face. The effect was instantaneous as his best friend jolted awake, sputtering water in the process.

"Blimey, mate did you really have to wake me up like that." His best friend accused him in procrastination.

Harry just shook his head, "I could have let you sleep in but you know that we need to get downstairs, shower, and get breakfast. You know how Professor McGonagall gets whenever students in her house are late. I especially don't want to get detention on the first day, even if I find out we have her class."

Ron grumbled in his drowsy state but he knew that his friend was right. Harry and Ron showered and went down to the Great Hall where they found Hermione already at the table.

Both of them went to sit next to their friend where they began to talk about the classes that they were going to be taking that day. Harry was hoping that he would get to see Hagrid that day. What he was thinking about was how Hagrid was fairing without Buckbeak. The half eagle-half horse hippogriff that his friend had taken care of the previous year had been offended by Draco Malfoy and slashed at the Pure Blood narcissist.

That kid had decided to use his injury to get Hagrid in trouble. Even going so far as to getting his own father involved. The man may not have been a school governor anymore, but with the amount of money he had, he could easily influence the people in the ministry.

Both sat down next to their friend when she stopped eating and met their gaze. "What? There something wrong, Harry?"

"Not that I am really aware of. You look like you got up pretty early this morning, it's not even seven."

Hermione laughed at this remark. "Look who's talking. Ronald doesn't really strike me as the early bird type." She commented as she returned to eating her breakfast.

Harry and Ron sat down next to her where she started to speak about the Triwizard Tournament. Harry was already aware that there were other magic schools but none that he knew about except for maybe the three Dumbledore mentioned the previous night.

Fred and George were speaking with their friend Lee Jordan on ways to enter to enter the tournament under the Headmaster's nose. But the Golden Trio knew that if the staff was focused on protecting the students then they would try to go through any measure to keep them out of harm's way, no matter what. The message of who Dumbledore asked to help proved just that.

Professor McGonagall passed out the schedules to the current students in her house. Ron took a look at it.

"Well at least we have classes outside this mornin'." He took a closer look at it. "They can't be serious, whoever made this out must hate us, we're with the slytherins in Care of Magical Creatures again."

Harry didn't like the sound of that. If that was true then Malfoy would try and get Hagrid sacked again this year, he was going to need to speak to Hagrid when he got the chance to make sure not to have a repeat of what happened last year. To his left, Harry noticed that Hermione had started to eat again. He remembered the previous night when she decided to try and make a protest for house elf rights. It may have been ridiculous but it looked like she wanted to start somewhere.

Hermione glanced at the schedules, sure enough they had classes with the hufflepuffs in Herbology.

She glanced up towards the staff table where she saw the new transfer student speaking to Professor McGonagall she just finished writing down some directions for him on a sheet of paper. After he left Hermione went up to go speak to her. "Professor, do you have a moment?"

Minerva turned to look at her. "What is it Mrs. Granger?"

Hermione decided to choose her next words carefully so it didn't look like she would be making her Head of House offended.

"Professor, that new student in our house, the one from America? Mrs. Weasley said that one of the members of the staff went to go meet up with him. I was wondering…"

"If I knew very much about him." She finished for Hermione. McGonagall turned to look at young teen. "Mrs. Granger, the most that I can tell you is that he was considerate of others and had interesting manners. I think I might enjoy having him in my house. Hope you will enjoy your morning Mrs. Granger, right now, these schedules need to be handed out."

She nodded and walked back to sit by her friends.

Ronald and Harry both looked at her and noticed that she seemed a bit happy.

Her red haired friend spoke up first. Apparently he didn't get much information out of him regarding after last night. "Well come off it, wha'd she say?"

Hermione had thrown Ron a look that said 'Don't be so rude'. While she didn't mind hanging out with her Ron, he had his rude moments at times. "Well she did say that he was pretty considerate of others but I wonder how that's going to help him in this year. He may be kind and everything but I'm not sure if he is ready to handle things here. You saw how tired he was last night."

Harry stared off into space for a moment, "You really believe that he can make it in this school? Not that I am doubting him or anything Hermione."

Snorting Ron glanced at his close friend. "Well mate guess we will just have to wait and see then won't we?"

Hermione looked worried though. 'I only hope that the abnormal culture shock won't be enough to make him snap.' Well Hagrid was the one who brought him maybe we can ask him about the student later after classes.

The trio decided to head out and partake in their new classes. First up on the list…Herbology.

Danny yawned as he woke up, the events from last night were already taking its toll on him. 'Guess the time change and classes are going to take some getting used to. Hmm…the sun isn't even out yet… but I am pretty sure I didn't wake up early, where, I … there aren't many people in here, maybe its still night time and I can get some more sleep. Just to be sure,' he took alook at the computer he brought with him and set had it set for England's time zone beforehand. He leapt back in shock. As the clock was saying five to seven. He groaned at that what a way to start the morning on his first day in a new school. Getting some clothes from his suitcase he was about to go down to the portrait hole till he remembered he hadn't showered yet. Let alone eat breakfast.

Just his luck, it was a different school and he was already starting off on a bad note. "Where're you heading?" He glanced around and saw a girl about his age sitting on one of the dorm room comforters.

'Well guess it couldn't hurt to ask.' He thought. "Sorry I just realized that I hadn't showered nor eaten yet. Where do you get your breakfast from?" He asked in a rapid tongue.

The girl quirked an eyebrow at him till understanding dawned on her face. "Oh you must be the new student right? I got lost on my first time here. It can be quite a maze in this castle." The kid in front of her nodded.

"Yeah its taking a while for me to get used to going to take some more time to understand the layout of the school. Let alone the different school customs and the different time zone. Speaking of which what time does the first class start?"

"Well the class times differ from what year you are, to the house you are selected for and the heads of our house pass out the schedules to each student at breakfast at the beginning of the year. Also to answer your first question, the dorm rooms each have their own showers and such and breakfast is served in the Great Hall. The first class might begin at eight." She calmly smiled.

Danny jerked wide awake now. "Oh my gosh and I only have one hour left to do everything on that list."

She grabbed his shoulders if only to reassure him. "Hey… calm down, Okay? By the way for future reference before you go out the teachers expect you to wear the school uniform." Danny face-palmed as he remembered the set of black robes by his bedside earlier.

"Thanks for the info. I'm Danny Fenton by the way." He held out his hand.

"Katie Bell. Guess I will see you around Fenton."

"Please, call me Danny". She smiled at the teen in front of her.

"See you around Danny".

Danny did got ready for the day and saw he only had fifty minutes before the first class, he decided to head down to the Great Hall to get a bite to eat. He groaned when he realized he didn't have a schedule yet so he decided to use his powers to become his alter ego and phase through all the floors till he was in the main floor of the Great Hall. Seriously he was going to need to get his schedule here then go back up seven of those creepy steps, back into the dorm room and get whatever he needed. Well better safe than sorry. Danny got himself a couple of fruits from the table and made his way to where Professor McGonagall was to receive his schedule. His planner showed he had potions in half an hour and it was down in the dungeons.

At that moment Danny felt like slamming his head into the table but of course fate was just cruel to him. So much for having a peaceful morning. Danny raced up the steps to get his supplies like his potions book and surprisingly a heavy cauldron. He wished that the lab was like the one back home where the school replaced the supplies at the expense of students if broken and then clean out the equipment so they could be reused like regular equipment by other students. Only fifteen minutes remained and he didn't think he could make that. Unless… 'Fenton you can't use your powers like this every day. You have to keep reminding yourself that this isn't your hometown where you can hide in plain sight.'

Danny hated taking shortcuts and learnt his lesson about taking shortcuts with his powers after the CAT incident. So he settled for walking/running…down the many flights of stairs where he had about three minutes left to find the classroom. Luckily for him he saw a familiar face.

"Cho…" the Asian girl who he met on the train the first day. Said girl gave a gentle smile to him.

"Having trouble on the first day?"

"Trying to find the potions classroom".

Her face fell. "You might want to hurry Professor Snape doesn't appreciate tardiness." She pointed out the direction for him where he had rushed to the smell of the fumes and arrived with only seconds to spare.

"What are you doing here American?" asked a rude voice. Danny looked around trying to find a seat in the classroom and found one surprisingly right next to Katie Bell.

She glanced around seeing at the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin classmates some having looks of hostility. "Come on there's a free seat right here." Katie said smiling at him. He sat down next to Katie and not one minute later, a black, greasy haired man came through the door in the back of the classroom.

The man which Katie Bell identified as Severus Snape.

The potions instructor gave a cold glare towards the Gryffindor students and Danny in particular. Kind of like how Vlad was with him.

"As many of you are aware of this is your fifth year in this class. As such it is that time of your pitiful lives that you will be subjected to an event that you will each be facing in the near future. Some of which will barely scrape by as I will only accept the best and some of you" he glanced at Danny again with the Headmaster's request for him going through his mind, "do not have much of a chance to succeed."

Yep. Definitely reminded him of Vlad.

"This year, you will as you very well know will be tested on your Ordinary wizarding levels exam. As such you will be facing many challenges this year and I do not expect you to just run in folly while your studies suffer."

"Now on to todays lesson", he tapped his wand to the board where a multitude of instructions appeared on the board. "You will be making the drought of peace, and will find the ingredients in the cupboard. You have one hour to finish it begin."

**(I am going to skip the potion making to the end of the lesson, too much work)**

"Fill a flask with your sample and place it on my desk. Mr. Fenton," Danny turned towards the instructor. "Stay behind." The Slytherins laughed at the misfortune.

Danny never did like to face the instructors back home, there was always a huge risk of blowing his secret. This time was no different.

"What seems to be the problem? Everything was done to the best of my knowledge once I learned what the ingredients were like."

The Head of Slytherin threw a glare at the transfer student, not liking his attitude already.

"I find it hard to believe that a student with no magical training would be able to participate with the rest of the students here. So my question is what are you doing in my classroom?"

Danny gave the man a calculating look. No doubt feeling a headache of sorts was forming, but he could persevere in this. "Well, despite what your boss says in the matter I was assigned to be here regardless of the lack of knowledge I had. What would you expect Mr. Snape, someone who doesn't learn anything to just pass by with an excellent grade like it is just handed to him. I read the book on the train. It's not that much different from cooking or chemistry back home. My sample of the mixture is right here by the way. Hope that it is to your liking."

"Speaking of samples, one of my students came in with a bag of what looked to be a blotched experimental potion. They were in the very least disturbed by what it was." Danny gave a blank look. "In that bag was a number of animated sausages. I am a little curious myself as to how you obtained ectoplasm Mr. Fenton when your family are said to be muggles?" He asked narrowing his eyes at the ebony haired teen.

Danny burst into a fit of giggles at the mention of that. Looks like he has already gained a reputation without intending to. "Well my town isn't exactly what you would call normal either. Long story short, Ectoplasm is given to them by the government after proper research and they decide to make different appliances depending on what they are interested in inventing after all they are hunters themselves." Snape groaned at the headache this was going to cause and dismissed him.

Danny gave the potion mixture to the Potions Master and strode out of the classroom. "Oh by the way you wouldn't know where History of Magic is? I don't want to get lost before that class."

Snape groaned wishing that this kid would leave his sight for the time being. He tried entering the boy's head through Legilemency but it looked like the kid was a natural occlumens after all. Snape gave him the directions and dismissed him. Though he was a bit disturbed at what the boy said. In the wizarding world, ectoplasm is a rare ingredient. How in the world did a large number of muggles acquire it?

"Address me as 'sir'or Professor Snape' next time. I do not give people second chances very easily Mr. Fenton."

"Thank You, Professor." Danny said smiling as he left through the dungeon door.

History of Magic turned out to be as boring as most people proclaimed it to be. He felt like he would learn more from just reading on the train or in the dorm room than learning like this. Within fifteen minutes into the lesson, he was already falling asleep.

Arithmency with Professor Vector proved to be a little bit interesting as Danny was already familiar with several concepts of math from back home. At least since he brought his laptop he can make any necessary calculations and then correct it later. He was a bit disappointed when he remembered they didn't have printers. Another feature he made a note of to speak to his friends about.

Danny would have gone to Defense Against the Dark Arts but Professor McGonagall said he needed a wand for the class. He was a bit dishearten when he remembered that his wand hadn't come in yet. But the witch had been asked to inform the lad that the wandmaker was in the Headmaster's office and could see him now.

Relieved that he could get a wand at least he made his way to the Headmaster's office (courtesy of directions from McGonagall and the current password). He was a bit interested with some of the entrances being guarded with codes, at least there was something close to home.

In the office sat the wandmaker Ollivander. The Headmaster was sitting next to him.

"Good to see that you could join us Mr. Fenton, I take it that your first day here is going well?"

"It could be better, but that's to be expected considering that its not only my first transfer to another school, but a school out of the country. Customs are different, more so than those back home, its going to take some getting used to."

Albus understood what he was talking about. It was usually common for muggleborns to have trouble in adjusting to a different lifestyle when going to a magic school. He wonders what his reactions to the new classes were like but didn't want the new student to judge the entire staff as a whole yet due to a few mishaps he may have had, but that was for another time. Hopefully he wouldn't need to put the wandmaker through anymore stress. He could only bring with him four wands that he himself had trouble making according to Ollivander. Some of the wand woods would not correspond with the materials for some reason or another.

The Wandmaker spoke up. "Well its good that you were willing to join us today Mr. Fenton. I came by here today to see if one of the wands today will be suitable for you to use. 'Hopefully I will not need to go through this again with this child'". He added as an after thought as the task in itself was giving him quite a migraine. Making wands was a passion for him. In some cases he needed to create a customized wand, but using their hair did not add such favorable results. He couldn't use regular phoenix, dragon, or unicorn material because of the violent reactions that occurred in his shop. The Headmaster's office did not need to look like a war zone.

"Alright let's see what we have first, lignum vitae, 9 ½ inches. Very firm and able to withstand large amounts of pressure." 'Not sure what it would do as I couldn't get much magic out of it.' Danny took the wand and waved it backwards causing a bunch of items in Dumbledore's office to shatter.

"Apparently not". Ollivander reached for another box. "Maybe this one will have more favorable results. Ebony, 10 inches. Heavy but durable." Another wave was cast but did not amount to anything other than fire coming out of the fireplace and setting the rug aflame. Dumbledore frowned as that was an heirloom passed down to each Headmaster who took office. They were getting nowhere fast.

Reaching for the third box the Wandmaker brought he hoped that this would provide some form of relief for the Headmaster, despite these, castastraphies, he was getting pretty excited in the way that he was getting results. As the wands in question did not produce more than regular sparks one might find in the muggle world. "Teak, nine inches go ahead." A wave later and surprisingly, NOTHING HAPPENED! In a way, Albus was relieved, yet disappointed. Relief in not having the office destroy more than it was then disappointment as they were not anywhere close to having a wand for Mr. Fenton.

The wandmaker grabbed the final wand he had with him. Knowing that if this didn't work, he might have to start over again then he would be further behind. "This is the final wand I have with me though I couldn't get much magic from it for one reason or another. Birch wood, 10 ½ inches. Stable components, though not sure what it will do it can be unpredictable."

Danny spaced out for a bit as he thought back to something his mom did when they were in the forest. She was spinning a green staff which in his opinion, looked really cool. The moment he grabbed the wand and waved it, a beam shot out of the wand and shaped itself into a glowing bo staff. Curious, Danny reached out a hand and plucked the staff from the air. Spinning it around, he got a bit of a wonderful feeling from using it. Still the staff was more comfortable than a stick for a tool.

"Well is that the kind of a result you are looking for? Mr. Ollivander?"

The wandmaker nods his head saying that by the looks of it that wand was the correct choice. Apparently birchwood had some spiritual uses as well. Though that was for another time.

"I guess that I am done here. Hope you enjoy your new wand Mr. Fenton."

"Well, we'll see." Ollivander smiled as he exited the office but not before repairing some of the damage that was done by the testing. He couldn't fix the rug. A slight drawback though.

Turning to face the Headmaster Danny was curious on what to do now. "Well, I would say you can go to see your instructor Alastar Moody after the class gets out or you could look around the school for a little bit more Mr. Fenton."

Danny nodded and thanked the headmaster for the notice. Exiting the office he went around the castle to get a feel for where the other instructors' offices were.

Walking around the castle and not finding anybody he believes that might have been in the class, he sets his stuff down in order to get a better feel for the castle. Thinking it might be best to ask someone who knows more about the castle, he shifts to his spectral form to see if he could find another ghost in the castle. Flying through the first floor was a little bit of fun even if he did see other students let alone other instructors. If he was going to need to speak the heads of each house, he might as well a know where they are as well. "Excuse me," he asked stopping two students with red hair. "Do you happen to know where I can find the heads of houses office?"

"Well lookie here brother of mine…"

"Seems like our guest…"

"Needs some help…"

"You think we should"

"Help him out?"

"Why not?" They finished. Danny found that a tad bit creepy for his tastes even if it was a little funny.

"Where would you like to know first, there are several teachers on the staff, and I don't know if there is that much direct to. The offices are generally in the classrooms." One of the two chuckled at him.

"Well, I from what I could tell, the office for the potions instructor is in the dungeons. Though that is all I know right now." Danny answered one of the twins.

"Well Professor Snape is the Potions master and the Head of Slytherin House."

"Head of House. There are four that I know of who are the others. If you don't mind me asking who are the other three? It would be a little less of a pain to learn later on know what I mean?" He asked rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Fred, how long till our next class?" one of the twins asked.

The one now named Fred looked at a watch and then remembered that they were done for the day. "It would seem like our schedule is done today why not show him one of the others, we can get a bite afterwards." The other twin nodded.

"Well other classes are in different parts of the castle. McGonagall is the Head of Gryffindor and the Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration instructor and is two floors below us, Sprout, instructor for Herbology, is near the Hufflepuff dorms and the head of their house, and Flitwick is the Head of Ravenclaw, Charms Professor and his office is on the other side of the castle."

The new ghost in front of them nodded in understanding when he came to a decision. "Could you show me the offices in order, I think I could help you to save some time if you wanted."

Both twins stopped in shock, he was going to help them save some time, how was he going to do that? This they had to see. So both nodded, despite not knowing what was about to happen. "Okay, despite this being your first time I would only ask that you not let go till I say so." He advised the two as he held out his arm.

Fred and George firmly grasped his arm which according to them, when one touched a ghost from their experience, they felt like ice, this was completely unfamiliar to them. His arm did feel cool but nowhere like ice. Sooner than they could react, the new ghost phased them through two floors till they were all three on the designated floor.

They both stood there gob smacked expressions. "WHAT…. WHAT WAS THAT?"

He had a sly grin on his face, one they usually had when they got away with pranking somebody. "What can I say, I like to travel my own way, and there are _many_ interesting ways of travel."

The twins minds were working overtime trying to process what had just happened. On one hand they haven't known him for very long. On _another_ , _was he a bit of a prankster? _Fred smiled at the thought of what the three could do together.

"What just happened? That, felt weird mate."

"My dear brother I think this may be the start of a wonderful friendship". Fred gave an eerie smile that would send shivers down peoples' spines.

Yeah, the three were able to get somewhat acquainted with one another, so it was no surprise that Fred and George were able to relate to the ghost who displayed an interesting sense of humor. ( The looks on their faces was priceless when he used intangibility on all three of them.

The twins pointed out where McGonagall's office was and showed him where the rest of the head of house offices were, besides Snape, whose office was near the classroom.

"Well guess we had better get dinner while there is still something left. Later Mate"

Danny smiled as he flew through the castle to get a feel for it. At one time, he ran across Peeves the poltergeist. Ten seconds later through is abysmal rhyming, Danny shot an ice beam towards his legs, causing him to plummet towards the ground.

He could hear Filch practically cackle at the sight of the poor poltergeist, now the caretaker could get his form of entertainment from Peeves. And it didn't help that there were some younger students in the mix those who he tortured from time to time with his pranks. This new ghost was almost as fair as Lupin.

Changing back a floor below the great hall, Danny took a look at the selection of food available and could honestly say, he would enjoy the foods he ate with Sam and Tucker even better. Of course he would need to get in touch with them again.

After getting a bit of a bite since he felt that a lot of the food had been heavy in his terms, he took off on another flight if only to keep up appearances. He learned earlier on that the portraits could move and speak to others so if he needed to change forms he need to do it in a place that didn't have any paintings.

Heading towards an open area in the center of the castle he spotted the three students he met in the dorm the other night. What were their names? Harry, Hermione, and Ronald? Maybe he should figure a way to remember the red heads name better, someone also named Ronald from back who also had red hair.

For another group of people who just got to read the day's version of the Daily Prophet, Britain's Magical Newspaper.

Harry decided to get an early dinner with his friends. Earlier on he had decided to ask Hagrid on his opinion of the new spirit. So far there was only known information. Considering how well mannered he was, at least there was a better chance of the guy showing a good first impression for the visiting schools come October.

"Weasley hey Weasley, your dads' in the paper Weasley. Along with Mr. Diggory as well." A blonde snake yelled out over the crowds as he waved his hands with a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand.

Harry and Ron took a look at the front page of the Daily Prophet showing four faces, with two having a laugh and the other two being embarrassed.

"**MAYHEM ABROAD IN AMERICA****."**

It would seem that the troubles for the Ministry of Magic are only beginning, _Writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent_. Earlier last month, British Ministry of Magic officials: Arnold Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts and Amot Diggory, , Head of the Department of Magical Creatures Barty Crouch and Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore traveled abroad in order to determine proof of the rumors regarding the existence of the spirit at the Quidditch World Cup. Once tracked down, Barty Crouch and Amot Diggory decided to approach the Fenton Household in order to gather further information on the existence of the specter. When questioned, Crouch and Diggory were disarmed of their wands and sent out of the household running from sausages, and by MUGGLES no less.

"Hard to believe it. The head of both those pathetic departments got both their names spelled wrong."

"We were only trying to obtain information on the reason that the specter was in the stadium in the first place." Said Amot Diggory, Lucius Malfoy had this to say: "If the two ministry departments couldn't handle a problem like this, then we certainly need to ensure that the issues will be handles swiftly. To be handled by muggles is an embarrassment to wizarding society."

Danny listened in on every word in the paper and frankly he didn't understand why people were making such a big deal out of the matter. From the sound of it, things may start to spiral out of control soon but he was in a foreign country so they might have a different method of handling school just so long as it isn't something too barbaric.

Arnold Weasley, a Ministry employee charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was one of the two who had willingly handed over his wand. TO MUGGLES. The other being Albus Dumbledore, the supposedly greatest wizard of our time. Barty Crouch and Amot Diggory, one of which is a head for the International Wizarding Confederation, was disarmed when he had claimed that it was all just to make sure that they wanted information when they came with more than bargained for.

American Head of ICW had this to say: "Usually when requesting an audience with American families and you are from overseas, the four should have gone with a member from the American Society of Magic in order to avoid any unpleasant confrontations. They ignored this procedure and look where it got them, especially the so called head of the ICW for Britain. I certainly enjoyed the sight of two of the four though I will not say who the other one was."

(Barty read this article earlier ending with his face in his hands. No doubt he was one of the two.)

As we come to terms with the fact that four of high ranking wizards were apprehended by mere muggles, we have to wonder if the so called security at Hogwarts is up to the task this year in hosting the Tri wizard Tournament. Will Albus Dumbledore be able to keep a cool head? Only time will tell.

Ron's ears went redder and redder with every word he saw on the prophet. "Guess your father isn't really up to the task with dealing in international matters. Eh Weasel? Maybe your father would probably be better off learning from mudblood and muggle scum?

"What about your father Malfoy? Would he be able to make a better impression or just display himself as the ass he is in representing us?" This got quite a few sniggers from onlookers. Draco himself was about to turn purple.

"You will hold your tongue Potter or I shall write to my father. Maybe he would like to hear it?"

"Hold your tongue then…baby dragon". He remarked as he started to walk away.

"OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE". One second Draco Malfoy was behind him, the next there was a pure white ferret was down on the floor. "I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE WHO ATTACK OTHERS WITH THEIR OPPONENT'S BACK TURNED". Alastar Moody appeared as he started levitating the ferret up then dropping it to the ground painfully while everyone laughed at the "Fall of Draco Malfoy".

Danny hovered there horrified at the scene unfolding in front of him. Just seeing this made his blood boil and the air drop at least thirty degrees in seconds flat as he decided to make himself known.

"You're one to talk. Seeing as how you attacked me from behind when I was introducing myself just last night. I suggest you take some advice yourself: _Drop your wand_." He answered in a cold manner. Some of the students just stood there shocked as a spirit no doubt was trying to stand up to Alastar Moody, one of the greatest aurors in capturing death eaters.

"This isn't your concern sonny. A little reminder is desirable considering his attitude towards other students."

Danny slowly lowered himself further onto the ground where ice started covering the ground just from physical contact. "Putting a student's life in danger just to teach them a lesson? I am giving you one last warning. _Drop the wand and walk away from him."_

Moody started to object and hex the spirit when twin green beams of light came from the spirit's eyes with the professor's wand as the target and sending it ten feet away from him.

Everyone fifth year and up backed away in fright of the glowing green eyes as most of them saw those colored beams before.

"Showing that a person's actions have consequences is a reasonable lesson but teaching them at the cost of risking their own life? What the heck WRONG WITH YOU?" Channeling some energy towards his hand he called the fallen wand to his hand.

"I'll make sure that someone with some actual common sense can hold onto this till you can reclaim it. To be honest I hope the rest of the school year does not turn out like this." With that he took Draco the ferret, Moody's wand and disappeared in a swirl of green flames, leaving a stunned audience and melted ice.

(A/N: I understand that it has been a long time since I have last updated; almost a year and that I need to get back in the routine of writing this story. One of the things on my plate was school and work. The next for this story was the article. I am not very good at writing articles so could someone give me a few pointers with how you think a rita article is like? In your opinion? Also at the end of this chapter, you may think I am making Danny strong in this story by granting him a few more powers like what Vlad had and such. Well Danny's powers are going to increase as well in this story so that he can help change the world not only by saving people's lives but to help change the wizarding community. Sure there might be a political fire he will have to deal with but that is part of the story.)

Spoiler: Several powers I have in mind that Danny did not have in Canon will be used here.


	11. New world New rules

(AN: SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, LIFE CAUGHT UP WITH ME AND A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. REVIEW PLEASE.)

To say that he was pissed at the guy was an understatement in the very least. Sure he may have abused his powers to an extent when he was just starting out with them, but never to the point of actually physically hurting people. Only thing close to that was overshadowing others. Still…

When he grabbed the white ferret and the wand, he vanished in a wisp of green mist.

Trying to figure out what the best course of action would be he would go to another instructor in order to have it reversed but who could he trust? Who could do the same thing what was the guy's name, Moody do but in the reverse.

Transforming people into different things was more desiree's power, but what were the subjects in the school?

Astronomy, which was analyzing planets and stars, Care of Magical Creatures which he hadn't seen yet but assumed what it was and wasn't what he needed, potions, the guy used a stick so that was ruled out, charms well it was a shot but it didn't sound like something in that field so that only left transfiguration.

Stopping for a moment to get his bearings , he remembered where McGonagall's office was. Flying through the halls may not have saved some time but he needed to keep a cool head and not make this kid in his hand overreact to going through walls and floors his first time while in this form.

Finding the transfiguration office wasn't that difficult considering that he had been shown around earlier that morning. Luckily for him, Professor McGonagall was in.

"Well this is a surprise, I didn't expect to be visited already".

"I wish this was a bit of a social talk, unfortunately that isn't the case right now. There's a bit of a situation that I think requires your attention."

One of the professor's eyebrows rose a bit.

"Explain".

Danny set the ferret down on the desk. "One of the other students I believe, blonde hair, gelled back, hazel eyes?"

Her face took a look of shock, as she pointed her wand at the twitching ferret on her table. A second later, instead of the rodent, there was Draco Malfoy. The child jerked his head side to side as if expecting an attack then ran like his life depended on it. It wasn't really that far off considering the DADA professor was toying with him too much.

"What happened"

He relayed to her what he had seen from above after seeing the professor toy with Draco. Afterwards he disarmed the man and presented her with his wand. She was a little disturbed when he attacked another professor, but when presented with the accused individuals wand, her new opinion spoke volumes especially if she saw what the dangers of using a transfiguration spell on a student would bring.

"I appreciate your actions for helping another student but you have to know that there might be a complaint filed by Moody himself."

"Well then, if he intends to slander those actions, he will need to answer for his own. It would only be fair after all, treating something a student in that manner would bring a lot of fire to your school, retired magical law keeper or not."

Minerva nodded. There was something else of course …"Why did his actions bother you so much" He might be older than a regular teen but he still acted like a kid it might bring a few things to light.

His experience spoke for itself. Catching his breath he decided to at least give the professor a taste of what some ghosts could do.

"At one point in time I came across another person who had their body transformed by a third party. To something that gave him powers like my own, the downside was that due to his inability to control his jealousy, the powers started to corrode his humanity. If it was left unchecked for a predetermined time span, the power she gave to him would have made his transformation …. permanent."

She could feel the blood starting to drain from her face at the description of the story. "Who was this third party?"

"Are you familiar with what nonmagicals call 'genies'?"

The more technical term was called djinn, but she acknowledged it so far.

"One of the spirits back home had the power to grant wishes to people, however any wish granted always came out differently than intended and she is not limited to just one master."

That … got her scared. If no single person was limited in the amount of wishes granted…. The damage could not even be described. And this was just one of the spirits he knew?

"Than…Thank you for that piece of information."

"You're welcome, Professor."

"Just to be clear, wizarding law keepers are called aurors."

Danny understood that bit and thought to keep it in memory for future reference. And he vanished.

True to her predictions, Alastor did indeed issue a complaint not only for a spirit attacking a professor, but also to have stolen his wand. Albus would have reprimanded Minerva brought up the fact that Moody had indeed used transfiguration to _punish_ Mr. Malfoy if he wanted to put it that way.

Of course she had to give the spirit points for expressing his acceptable morals without harming people, something she had a feeling many other aurors especially Madame Bones could understand.

That decision was questioned when Moody brought up the point where the spirit tried to kill him with the killing curse from his eyes and was willing to provide a memory of the attack.

Albus and Minerva both watched the events unfold.

It's true that the attack used looked like the killing curse but to Albus at the same time it wasn't. The killing curse didn't use much physical force from what he remembered and it also required contact with the skin to take effect. The fact wasn't lost that while the attack was green and somewhat touched the skin, he was left unharmed.

This left him torn on rebuking the guest spirit for attacking a teacher or to reprimand his old friend for his actions towards the students. He did not want a feud between these two the entire year not another harry grudge towards snape and vice versa.

Not even a week in this school, and Danny was already having a lot of the good morals he knew being challenged. Sure there a bunch of people who could sympathize with some of those morals.

Getting a small supper since he wasn't someone who ate a heavy meal often at night, he had decided to look over the books.

Heading off to the common room he decided to get some reading in when he realized that while reading up on the magical material, when he realized that in order to fully understand the basics he would need to read through all the years that they have studied when an idea came to him.

Duplicates! It was so simple, the duplicates could transfer small bits of information but could obtain the complete set once he reabsorbed them. But, he didn't have unlimited amounts of energy let alone the power to spare in a couple of weeks. He would need to bide his time on when he could do that. Danny still needed to make a few rounds around the school every now and then. Tonight wasn't the night to start on practice.

Well, he could always look through the astronomy, history, arithmancy, and magical creature books. So he decided to get started on them after he spoke with his friends back home.

Unfortunately he wasn't going to get a relaxing evening like he wanted.

Back down in the common room, most of the lions were chatting up a storm. Ronald Weasley, youngest son of the Weasley clan always loathed Draco for lording his fortune above his family. Of course seeing the Malfoy heir getting turned into a ferret was a good way for him to see him get what was coming to him in his eyes.

"Harry, Hermione, please don't speak to me for a little while I try to fix that moment into my memory for life."

"What are you talking about Ronald?"

"Draco Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret." Ronald and Harry got a bit of a laugh out of it. Hermione didn't seem to find it too funny.

"You know that Moody could have really hurt Malfoy like that. I'm just glad that the new guard the school hired was able to stop it."

Ron just looked at her as if she had said the most incredulous thing. "Hermione what are you talking about, Malfoy had it coming to him. So what, if he helped him, I applaud Moody for his decision in teaching him a lesson."

The room temperature suddenly took a nosedive; about thirty to forty degrees give or take.

"So you applaud an instructor who casts magic on a student and then nearly kills said student? Am I hearing that correctly?"

The voice came from Danny himself. The entire Weasley family who had been enjoying the humiliation of Malfoy in one moment were suddenly scared of the newcomer. His eyes looked as cold as ice and it seemed to be generating the power in and of themselves.

"Oh come on new guy, the jerk had it coming to him for a while now."

"Whether or not that guy deserved a kind of punishment from anybody for anything that they did wrong, that professor put him into a form that could have killed him with his own actions, and by the way you say it, it didn't sound like your professor was going to stop anytime soon."

Ron's eyes narrowed at the American student. "What makes you think that way, you sound as if you were there."

Danny's breath caught into his throat as he realized he almost gave himself away that time. Thinking fast he had to come up with a reasonable answer.

"Look, there are people in this world who enjoy torturing others for prolonged periods of time, and I have seen and heard my fair share of people who enjoy torturing others for short periods of time. Whether it was at school, or you read about it in the paper."

Technically it was true, he himself was tortured by Vlad, and there are cases where bullies in high school tended to go overboard.

"They have stuff like that in muggle papers?" Danny face-palmed at this. Honestly, these people need to get a grip that the entire world doesn't revolve around one person's curiosity or their opinion.

'I am starting to wonder about people and their common sense here.' "You'd be surprised how far some people will take their grudge. Even so far as to killing the victim or driving them to suicide."

Harry thought about it and yes it was true. While there were instances like that outside Hogwarts, there were no instances like that inside.

"Guess that house rivalries do tend to get out of hand." Harry resigned in admittance.

Danny frowned at that. So they get at each other's throats over the issues of house points and rivalries. While it may be a good plan to try and have people further their efforts in school, the students didn't need to assault other people just for the sake of house points. The concept just seemed too ludicrous.

"What's with this Moody character anyway? One would think even adults would have been a better example and role model to people."

"How dare you talk about Moody like that!" Ron pretty much shouted at him. "The man is a legend amongst the aurors and a veteran from the last war, seen and fought creatures not seen by muggles."

Danny looked at him with a straight face. "A veteran magician who transforms people into animals and then tortures them to a point where their life is on the line like a sick twisted maniac? Are you telling me that is the kind of role model that you want to have? So far, I am not liking magical Britain."

Harry and Hermione looked a bit downcast. Ron couldn't see it but Danny was right in a sense. Actions do speak louder than words and Moody's actions towards newcomers even first year muggle-borns would have definitely been a bit of a negative light on the school , let alone magical Britain.

Danny took a few breaths at that. He shouldn't have acted out like that. Now it would be a bit harder for him to fit in… somewhat.

"Look I am sorry for lashing out like that, but this … everything feels foreign to me and I am not talking about just the nationality."

"Since we're on the topic of nationality, why don't you tell us a little bit about him then. You seem to have been lecturing us about our methods why don't you tell us about his flaws and views." Hermione asked him

Danny considered his words carefully as he was not only going to be describing his ego but himself as well. Opening his mouth he spoke. "As long as I have seen him around my town and seen him in action, he tends to be a little arrogant, cocky, but yet he does mean well. He hasn't really used his powers to harm humans and even if that were true it's not to a severe degree or at all. True some other ghostly entities get a bit of a bashing, but as far as I could tell he never wiped them out, as I have seen some of them come back either for unfinished business, a fight, or have a personal vendetta against him for the former two of the three."

He hated speaking negatively about himself but if he was going to be somewhat honest with them he had to start somewhere.

"So what you are saying is that they could be hurt?" a round faced boy asked.

"Hurt, tortured, dissected…. even _skinned_". He added. Those facts always grossed him out. True to thought, some people seemed grossed out at the concept. One of the other students looked ready to lose their dinner. "Just because there are people like that doesn't mean that everyone is like it."

Hermione decided to change the subject before things took a wrong turn. "Could you explain something to us though? The ghosts that we see around here are usually incorporeal. The actions you described these spirits perform are those of which should be impossible for ghosts like Peeves the poltergeist to even perform so how is that possible?"

Taking a few seconds to decide how to answer her with a logical solution, when Hermione didn't think she was going to receive an answer he admitted that he wasn't an expert on the ways of the supernatural but from what he could see with the spirits that roamed the castle, that they contained lower levels of ectoplasm; which were what the ghosts were made of, than ghosts he had seen. This seemed to satisfy Hermione somewhat but somewhat also meant that she had never been in contact with a large portion of ectoplasm other than the ghosts here.

After that they just let the subject drop,

Danny decided to leave and take a little stroll around the castle at least to clear his mind. It always helped in some cases. Too bad for him he wasn't about to get some rest quite yet.

"Whoo Hoo Hoo. GHOSTIE KIDS IN TROUBLE GHOSTIE IS IN TROUBLE. Hahaha."

Peeves the Poltergeist, if he remembered correctly. "I'm not the one to look for trouble as for me its generally the other way around."

Peeves blew a raspberry at Danny "Whatever, I may not be able to torment you too much, but I had better get it while I can. SUCKER!" He proclaimed as he chucked some balloons filled with paint at the teen, surprising him.

"What the…" as paint of different colors had splattered on his clothes. "Seriously, this the best you got?" he asked as he phased all the wet paint off him as easily as it had been water.

Danny's eyes flashed blue as he shot some ice towards the poltergeist, pinning him to the wall.

"UH HEY Let me out of this PEEVES WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Danny smirked as he looked at the guy. "Only if you can break out of there or the ice breaks or melts, the latter, won't happen for awhile or unless I let it melt."

"Then would you mind letting it melt please?"

Danny turned and didn't see anybody. "Oh I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to speak to you in person, Mr. Phantom." Looking down Danny saw a diminutive looking man with graying white hair.

Tilting his head to the side in confusion Danny still smiled. "Well I haven't exactly spoken to all the staff up close myself either."

"Filius Flitwick, Professor of Charms."

"I would introduce myself but the headmaster already did that I think at the starting dinner last night right?

"Indeed, he did he did." His face lost a bit of the smile. "That's one of the reasons I came to look for you. Do you think you could follow me please? Headmaster Dumbledore requested your presence in a meeting."

This interested Danny a bit. "A meeting of what? There are only a few things to think of and I really would rather not jump to conclusions."

" Professor Moody has reason to believe you attacked him with lethal means."

Danny sputtered a bit._ Lethal_ means! He may have been a somewhat average student but he knew what that word meant. 'The guy thought I was trying to kill him? Even I have never tried killing anybody.'

Student/half ghost & instructor were at the office in a few minutes. Of course Danny was a bit surprised with the entrance to the Headmaster's office, especially since it was a gargoyle and his choice of a password. 'Well to each his own' as the saying goes.

The office was occupied by what appeared to be the four heads of house, Snape included along with what appeared to be a plump woman wearing some form of green gown with plants. Danny knew Sam had a bit of a green thumb but that was taking it a little too far. In her opinion, it would have been tacky, and he would have agreed with her anyway.

He had an idea on why he was here as he noticed Moody in the corner sizing him up. That eye was really starting to creep him out maybe even annoy him.

"Looks like everyone's at the table and we can get started. Mr. Phantom do you happen to know why you were asked to come here? "

"By the way that _he _is here behind me sizing me up with that eye of his I have a good guess." Danny answered the headmaster.

Albus didn't expect to be having this kind of meeting so early in the term. Especially with a foreign guest. But he needed to take into consideration the safety of others especially the teachers.

"Earlier today Alastor Moody had claimed that he was trying to teach a student some manners in discipline. Of course his methods may have been questionable with said student's well being."

'Draco Malfoy'

The Headmaster continued: "While he was administering some of his own points in discipline, according to him you attacked him with what is considered to be a show of lethal power."

Danny's eyes rose a bit. "And what would be your definition of lethal, from my understanding, it isn't the power that's dangerous but the way that it is used. Am I not correct? After all I saw a bunch of witches and wizards use their powers on others by placing them in danger near flames after that game of yours over the summer. Wouldn't that count as lethal, Mr. Dumbledore."

The staff couldn't fault logic there, as there were many cases of people who used spells other than the unforgivable to harm muggles. There was still the matter at hand that needed addressing. "Be that as it may we still need to know what you shot at Alastor, regardless of it disarming him."

"I don't see how it would benefit you as you wouldn't really understand it seeing as how you tend to disagree with the existence of different kinds of ghosts. Get my drift."

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose as she knew that wouldn't get them anywhere.

"The attack that you saw was a type of attack by my type of ghost called ecto-rays, basically it is a beam consisting of psychic energy and ectoplasm, depending on how much power we put into it, the bigger it is the more powerful. The brighter it is, the more concentrated. The more powerful ones usually leave something similar to a scorch mark. It wasn't that powerful if it was described to you as I believe that it was."

Dumbledore and Severus were beginning to see some logic of it. But it left a few questions still unanswered. "Any particular reason that your attack was green?"

Danny turned to Snape "May I ask why? It is the general type of attack for most ghosts I know of. They only come in five colors. Mine being green is the weakest and the most common."

Dumbledore's eyes widened at this piece of information. _Weakest and most common?_ "Just how many colors are there?"

He didn't think that this piece of information would be very harmful but better to let them know than find out the hard way.

"In ascending order, at the bottom you have the most common; neon green which is my own general color. Above that you have what is a combination of magneta-pink which is in the middle. The level above that is Navy Blue. Second to most powerful is royal violet."

"Let me guess sonny, the most power type color is golden yellow."

Danny narrowed his eyes at the ex auror. "Wrong there old timer, shows how much you truly know. The most powerful color which I have only seen once, was crimson red."

(Think Plasmius, Fright Knight, Frostbite, Pariah)

It was silent to the point you could hear a pin drop. Not the kind of reaction he was looking for.

Snape groaned as he knew it would be best to break ice now rather than later. "I take it the ghosts you are aware of don't know of the wizarding community."

"To the best of my knowledge they don't."

"There are three curses that are highly forbidden. Using one on a single person is a one way ticket to Azkaban the wizarding prison. The first two don't leave any traces of light to follow. They are called the Imperius Curse and the Cruciatus Curse. The former allows one to control the actions and the mind of the victim it is cast on. The latter causes extreme pain like they are having hot knives driven all over their skin."

Danny winced at the mention of the second curse, sounded too much like being electrocuted by skulker's traps or vlad's devices. He has had enough experience being controlled by freakshow to last him a lifetime.

"What about the last one, you mentioned three."

Minerva knew this one was probably haunt him. "The last one is known as the Killing curse, and it is generally identified by a green light being shot from a wand. Usually the curse leaves no physical mark on contact and contact on any place of the body will do."

"Wait Wait a minute you are telling me.., that everyone is panicking just because I disarmed someone with a technique that has green light? Is that what you are telling me?"

"Unfortunately, is there anything else that uses green light. It makes people very uneasy."

"Considering the extreme culture shock, its not really a surprise. Some ghosts can make a construct of sorts that is made out their energy or an explosive sphere. Those are the only ones I can think of. The latter takes a lot more focus and concentration."

"Constructs?" Flitwick asked, not familiar with the term.

"Basically it is a manipulation of a ghosts energy into a object of their choosing which they can use as a tool or a weapon, swords, shield, armor, you name it, the less concentration the more flexible, like a rope." As he concentrated ice into his hands as he focused ice into his hands to create a sword. Making everyone's eyes go wide at the demonstration. "You can hold it, its actually real." He said as he handed the sword to Flitwick. The Professors eyes nearly burst out of his sockets as he held the blade. It actually was real! The hilt was big enough for him to hold and the blade of the sword looked like it could actually cut. This is something he could only dream of doing, heck most wizards and witches would be coming to learn to do this. Albus could see that his old friend was having trouble in forming words.

"You never told us you had ice though."  
>"I used it back at your game over the summer to put out the fires." He dryly reminded them.<p>

"Some ghosts have an elemental core. For some it might be electricity or fire. For me it's ice. Its just easier to make constructs like that out of ice for some reason. That will melt after a little while, its not permanent."

Albus looked at his staff. "What do you all make of this?"

Flitwick decided to voice his concern first. "Albus, I may not be able to find anything wrong about him other than what he admitted was culture shock and difference in race. I'm not an expert on ghosts, but I am sure that the ones we are familiar with are not able to perform those techniques. Let alone create what I am holding in my hand here." He claimed as he brandished the sword.

Pamona spoke next. "Despite his nature, he didn't particularly attack anybody physically in the memory. Disarm your DADA instructor, but nothing serious."

Minerva continued, "At least he took the student's safety into consideration. If he wanted to, he could have hurt everyone else with his power, but he didn't. I will admit Draco Malfoy's actions were rash. Of course considering his history in the school, I figured something like that would happen sooner or later."

Snape went next. "Albus I would have to agree with Finius to a degree. On the day of the welcome feast, Draco came to me asking to get rid of some rotten food he found on the train. The food was just a bunch of sausages.-"

The staff caught Dumbledore's chuckle before he covered it up.

"These sausages wouldn't have been regular franks with green eyes and sharp teeth would they?"

Everyone stared at the headmaster like he lost his mind. Till Snape sputtered at him. "That's correct how did you know?" He may have been an occlumens, but how could Dumbledore know that?

"When Barty, Arthur, Amos, and I went to America, Barty and Amos had the idea to go in themselves to meet the Fentons first. And got chased out by the same things. I tried to banish them, of course. To my surprise they were unaffected by the vanishing charm."

"Yes Draco pointed them out to me as I tried vanishing them. After cutting one of them open… oh don't give me that look it was only sausage, I found out that the sausage was infused with a large amount of concentrated ectoplasm."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at that. "As far as I know we usually come across ectoplasm in our line of work and it is usually concentrated."

Snape shook his head. "Minerva, Mr. Fenton was reported to have given that to Draco. The amount of ectoplasm in that piece of garbage was enough to make the amounts we come across seem diluted."

"Diluted, you mean…weaker? Surely it can't be that much of a difference Severus."

"Believe me Minerva, it is. If our _friend _is from a place where the ghosts are more powerful, then we need to keep a better eye out in case something else comes up. We need to understand what we are dealing with." Snape added as he finished.

Moody decided to step in. "All opinions aside, we can't just let it go."

Albus decided to end the meeting. "Overall, I think due to the types of powers mentioned between ours and his there are differences and similarities. A warning is all that I think will suffice for now. That sound fair with everyone?"

That sounded fair to everyone except Moody, who decided to let it drop for the time being.

Danny decided to speak up. "Well if that is everything, is it alright for me to leave?"

Albus nodded. "You may."

Several minutes later, Danny was back in the common room, in his human form. He decided to try and read up on Care of Magical Creatures as he had the class the next day.

**(Author's Note. I decided to end it here for the time being. As I am going to try and get back into writing this story. Sorry for the long wait.)**

**On another note, I have another story out there involving DP and the Injustice video game. Basically it is a poll to determine which villains you want Danny to fight against the most besides Superman. The story is in a way like an arcade ladder. I have already made him fight one person now he would go into combat against eight more. The top eight will be selected. Here is how it will work: the more votes that the villain will have, the later on in the story he will fight them. There are fifteen choices in all. The poll will be closed around Mid January. So January the twentieth maybe.**

_**LATER.**_


End file.
